


Rufus and Luke

by Brandon_p



Series: Tranquil Vers [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, not a lot, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandon_p/pseuds/Brandon_p
Summary: When Luke Deacon meet drummer Rufus Taylor, his entire life is changed.





	1. The Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> This is not ment to be weird or creppy. I just had this idea and wanted to write this. I DO NOT SHIP THESE PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE. it's just for fun  
> -Brandon

CHARACTER PROFILES: [PROFILES ](https://gayshitboy123.tumblr.com/post/183701367560/rufus-and-luke-character-profiles)

 

Luke Deacon was out of place. He didn't know anyone there except for Brian, Roger, and Freddie of course. He also had met Joe Mazzello a few times but he didn't really know him. Luke had felt out of place his entire life, at school and in the real world. Being too weird, or people not understanding his jokes.

The one person he did know was Delilah Mercury (Freddie Mercury and Jim Hutton's daughter) and she isn't here yet, running late. So the only thing left to do was find a place to sit and wait. He was at the after-party at the premiere of Bohemian Rhapsody, the Queen biopic. It was loud and there was a lot of lights, everything Luke hated. So he pulled out his phone.

 

The Gay brother (Cameron Deacon)

Luke: Cam

Luke: Cam

Luke: CAMMMMM

Cameron: what

Luke:I’m bored

Cameron: How's the premier?

Luke: BORRIINNGGG

Cameron: How can it be boring??

Luke: I don't know anyone

Cameron: where’s delilah?

Luke: She’s late

Luke: Wait she’s texting me, hold on

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Delilah: I’m coming

Luke: HURRRYYYY

Delilah: okay chill bro

Luke: no chill, never chill, i’m never chilly

Delilah: I’m outside

Luke: YAY

 

Luke started walking outside to see Delilah, but first, he had to get through the crowd. He was almost there when he bumped into Luke started walking outside to see Delilah, but first, he had to get through the crowd. He was almost there when he bumped into someone. “Sorry” He had long blond hair, and big blue eyes, probably one of the Taylor kids but he was too focused on getting to Delilah that he ignored him.

“Get yo ass over here” Luke yelled as he saw Delilah’s car pull up.

“Sup long legs,” Delilah said before pulling Luke into a hug. She was wearing a long floral dress and her long brown hair was pulled into a braid.

“Why you leave me” Luke complained like a child as Delilah pulled him inside.

“I left something at home” and that was all the explanation she gave him.

“Can we ditch the party?”.

“No, my dad wants us to be here and you need to make new friends” and they entered the building.

“Okay Mom” and they started walking through the crowd.

“RUFUS” Delilah practically yelled, almost bursting Luke’s eardrums.

“DELI,” The guy, named Rufus said and pulled Delilah into a hug.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you two,” Delilah said pointing to Luke and Rufus.” Luke this is Rufus Taylor” Luke recognized the man, it was the same pretty boy who bumped into him. “Rufus this is Luke Deacon”.

“We know each other,” both boys said in unison and they both let out a little giggle.

“Really how?” Delilah asked.

“He punched me,” Luke said innocently.

“I did not,” rufes said.

“Rufus why did you do that to your brother” aka mother Delilah.

“Get him, mom,” Luke said and Rufus _laughed_ , Usually people would just stare at Luke funny if he made a joke like that but he seemed to get it.

“Is there a bar?” Delilah asked.

“Can you even drink?” Luke asked and received a punch in the shoulder.

“I’m 22, I’m not that short” and they all made their way over to the bar.

 

“I’m gonna go find my dad but Luke orders me a beer” and she hurried off, leaving Luke and Rufus. Luke made a mental note to punch her cause she knew he was bad with meeting new people.

“I’ll have a sprite” Luke ordered.

“I’ll have whiskey” Rufus ordered. Luke made a note of that ့ Likes Whiskey.

“Whiskey, wow” Luke commented.

“Being a good boy and ordering a soda I see”.

“Keep it pure for Jesus” Rufus shot him a million dollar smile. Luke pulled open twitter. Writing “This bitch ordered whiskey while I’m over here drinking my apple juice” and pressed tweet.

“What are you doing?” and he looked over at Luke’s phone.

“Tweeting about you,” He said smiling at his phone.

“Let me see” and Luke handed over his phone and went into laughing.”Your twitter is weird” he commented as he gave Luke back his phone.

“I just write what I think, I think a lot of weird things” and he nodded his head.

“Your honest, I like that” Holy shit was Rufus fucking Taylor flirting with him.

“You wanna bitch this place?” he asked.

“Yep,” He said instantly without thought and downed his whiskey. They didn't even think of Delilah, who was probably gonna be pissed tomorrow. They were close to the exit but Rufus ran into his sister.

“Where are you going?” asked Tiger Lily Taylor as she almost blocked the exit.

“Ditching” Rufus replied, trying to get around her.

“I’m telling dad” she sounded like she was 5.

“I’ll pay you 20$”.

“Fine, also who’s your friend” and she pointed straight at Luke.

“Luke Deacon this is my” and he wrapped his arms around Lily “My lovely sister Tiger Lily” and Luke gave a little wave before they left.

* * *

 

As they left Luke snapped a quick pic of the back of Rufus's head, which was now free of the tight bun he had before. He posted it on his Instagram story and captioned it “Blondie Bitch”.

“Where you wanna go?” Rufus asked as they headed towards his car.

“I Don’t know” Luke replied as they approached a car that was probably worth more than his life.

“Wanna get pizza?” he suggested.

“I could eat” and they drove to just a casual pizza place down the road. They were dressed up but they didn't really care.

“Pineapple on pizza?” going straight in with the good questions.

“Hell yeah,” and they got one large pizza and ate in the restaurant.

“This is the best pizza I’ve ever had” Rufus was the kind of person to make a pizza taco, Luke noted that.

“Same here, and I eat a lot of pizza”. It doesn't seem real, going to a movie premiere and then hanging out with your uncle's attractive son. Eating pizza with Rufus Taylor. “I want avocado's” Luke blurted out.

“I love avocados” They looked at each other like they had just found their soul mates.

“I almost chopped my finger off while chopping one” him and Rufus both laughed. “Wouldn’t have been good seeing I play the guitar”.

“You're a musician?” Rufus asked, Luke never mentioned it.

“Yeah, I majored in drama in college but I play guitar and bass” and he grabbed another piece of pizza.

“I play drums, I play with Queen and my other band” Rufus replied.

“I do some solo music but I’m part of a band, I play and also sing”.

“Can I hear something?” and Luke pulled up his band's music (young limbs) on SoundCloud while they shared a pair of earbuds. Rufus was swaying back and forth while he listened. “You have a calming voice, it’s relaxing”.

“You like it?” he was surprised.

“Yah, I love it, it has a nice vibe” he sounded like such a hippie.

“What band do you play in?” Luke asked.

“It's called The Darkness, I play drums, I can’t sing” and they both chuckled.

They stayed in that pizza parlor for about 2 hours talking about anything and everything. It didn’t feel like two hours for Luke or Rufus. They finally snapped out of it when the parlor was closing. It was at 1 AM.

“Crap, it’s late I have to go,” Luke said, getting up

“Me too,” Luke said and was silent for a second “Can I have your phone?” he asked and Luke handed it over. “This is my number, call or text me okay” Luke nodded.

“Bye Rufus” Luke said leaving.

“Bye Luke,” he said with a smile as he left too and saw Luke step into a cab before he could even offer a ride home.  

* * *

 

Luke woke up to about 20 different text messages, mostly from Delilah and Cameron.

 

The Gay brother (Cameron Deacon)

Cameron: LUKE DEACON

Cameron: RESPOND

Luke: Good Morning to you too

Cameron: why u no respond

Luke: I had an interesting night  ;)

Cameron: WAS IT WITH THE BLOND BITCH

Cameron: I WANT ANSWERS

Cameron: WHO WAS IT

Luke: Rufus Taylor

Cameron: WHAT HAPPENED

Luke: Delilah introduced us and we got to talking

Cameron: DID YOU USE PROTECTION

Luke: I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM

Luke: anyway, we ditched the part and hung out in a pizza parlor all night

Cameron: how romantic ;)

Luke: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERV

Cameron: my little boi making friends at kindergarten

Luke: shut up

Luke: Did dad call? I was supposed to call him but i forgot

Cameron: Yep, also he wants you over for breakfast

Luke: Okay, thanks dude

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Delilah: YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU DITCHED ME x(

Delilah:ANSWER HOE

Luke: Hi

Delilah: DON'T HI ME HOE

Luke: sorry

Delilah: DID YOU RUN OFF WITH RUFUS

Luke: maybe ;)

Delilah: ANSWERS. BITCH

Luke: we got pizza and talked all night

Delilah: FUCK THAT’S CUTE

Luke: SHUT IT

Delilah: I SHIP IT

Luke: STOP

Delilah: Okay i’ll stop

Luke: Thank you :)

Delilah: are you gonna tx him?

Luke: Yah

Delilah: DO IT. DO IT.

Luke: I’m gonna do it

Delilah: GO GET HIM TIGER

Luke: SHUT UP

 

Blondie Bitch (Rufus Taylor)

Luke: Hey

Rufus: Hey

Luke: Delilah is pissed at us

Rufus: Yah, she sent me 20 text in all caps

Luke: all caps, that when you know it’s serious

Rufus: IKR

Rufus: Anyway, my band is having a show on sunday, do you wanna go?

Rufus: Delilah will be their

Luke: I’ll get back to you and see if i have anything on that day

Rufus: Okay, it will be good to see you there

Luke: and see you all sweaty

Rufus: playing drums is exhausting OKAY

Luke: We’ll see :)

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Delilah: GET THAT DICK HOE

Luke: FUCK OFF

 

Luke buried his face in his pillow, _he flirted with Rufus Taylor_. FUCK. Then he remembered his dad and breakfast and quickly got up.

He wore his favorite comfy sweatshirt and jeans and headed off to his mother and father's house that was a little bit down the road. “Lukey” His mother greeted him with a smile, she was always a great mother.

“Hi, mommy” and he gave his mother a big bear hug and went into the house he grew up in. Same couch he threw up on when he got food poisoning and same carpet when he spilled noodles all over himself. Good times. “Hi Dad” he saw his father reading the paper at the dining table and gave him a hug.

“Morning Luke,” His father said giving him a big hug, he was a really good hugger. His father seemed to be in a good mood. Luke took his seat next to his father where breakfast was already set out in front of him.

“Dad I’m sorry I forgot to call you last night, I was so tired when I got home, I completely forgot”. His dad just nodded and gave a smile.

“It's fine Luke, did you have a good time?” his father asked.

“Yah, I saw uncle Brian, Roger, and Freddie, they said to say hi and that they miss you and you should give them a call”. His father said nothing to that. Freddie was still alive but John still retired in the ’90s and hasn't been in contact with any of them in a while. “I also met Joe, the guy who’s playing you, he’s really nice and looks a lot like you” and Luke took a sip of his tea.

“Meet anyone else?” he asked setting down his paper.

“I mostly hang out with Delilah (Lie) and Rufus (truth)” and his father's ears perked up when he mentioned Rufus.

“Rufus Taylor?” he asked and moved a little closer to Luke.

“Yah” he replied taking a bite of his eggs and his dad let out a little chuckle.

“The Taylor children are crazy, I wouldn’t hang around them if I were you” what the fuck was that supposed to mean? Luke didn't say anything. They talked for the next hour about anything, life and weird things that happened at bingo. Luke enjoyed spending time with his father, he came over every Sunday for dinner and his dad came over to his place often. He had a very close relationship with his father. Luke didn't know why his father had something against the Taylor children.

Luke left when he had band practice and gave his father a big hug before he left. Band practice was going well, they were writing music for the album they wanted to release next year. When they went for lunch Luke pulled out his phone.

 

Blondie Bitch (Rufus Taylor)

Luke: I don't have anything on Sunday

Luke: I can make it

Rufus: YAY, Delilah and me will pick you up around 7

Luke: Can’t wait

Rufus: Me neither :)

 

Holy shit this Taylor child was going to be the death of him.


	2. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to a concert with Rufus and it ends better than expected.

Chapter 2: The Show 

If Luke wrote a song about how Rufus Taylor made him feel it would be called “Your eyes make me wanna suck your dick”. The premier didn’t feel like a week ago, felt more like two days. However, since that day Rufus and Luke had been texting almost every day and getting into all kinds of antics on social media. They even started a fake twitter feud. 

 

@Luke_deacon 

@RuTTaylor1 is a bitch 

 

@RuTTaylor1

@Luke_deacon is a bigger bitch 

 

@Luke_deacon

@RuTTaylor1 take that back or i’m telling mom (aka. @Delilahmercury) 

 

@RuTTaylor1 

@Luke_deacon Never hoe 

 

@Delilahmercury

My children @RuTTaylor1 and @luke_deacon are fighting. I want to put them up for adoption. 

 

Even Tiger lily and their dad Roger noticed Rufus looking a lot happier. “What are you laughing about?” Lily asked over dinner when she saw her brother staring at his phone. 

“Nothing” Rufus would always answer.  

Their texting conversation went mostly like this and at ungodly hours like 4 am: 

 

Luke:Team Edward or Jacob?

Rufus: Team switzerland 

Luke: Bitch 

 

Luke would go on and on about things he and Luke talked about to his band. They also noticed how Luke was writing love songs instead of the weird, chill songs that he always wrote. Delilah thought it was fucking adorable. “Can I come to your wedding?” She asked as she was walking with Luke. 

“We're not even together yet” Luke exclaimed. 

“STILL” she yelled and went on for five minutes about what Rufus and Luke’s wedding would look like. 

Then Sunday came around. Luke was practically jumping out of his shoes the entire day. Rufus was also doing the same and couldn't focus when he was rehearsing with The Darkness. 

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Luke: Bitch what should i wear. 

Delilah: what do you normally wear? 

Luke: Nothing cause i never go out :(

Delilah: What are you thinking of wearing? 

Luke: A plain t-shirt and jeans 

Delilah: DO YOU WANT HIM TO FUCK YOU OR NOT? 

Luke: NO….

Luke: Maybe

Delilah: wear something casual but not to classy 

Luke: wat? 

Delilah: send me a picture of something 

Luke had no idea what she meant by casual but classy so he picked out a black shirt with some slits on the sleeves and some black jeans with embellishments on them and a studded belt.  

 

Delilah: That i’ll work

Delilah: Not exactly gonna get you fucked but it will work 

Luke: STOP

* * *

 

While getting ready Luke scrolled through instagram and saw something Rufus posted just an few minutes earlier. It was a picture of his drum head for The Darkness with the caption “getting ready for a show ;) @younglimbs” and Luke’s cheeks turned bright red. He scrolled through the comments and saw that delilah had commented “@rufustaylor and @young limbs  🚢”  and luke almost screamed out loud. 

He had been blasting The Darkness music all day at full volume and as he was getting ready until he heard a knock on the door. “Ruf-” and it wasn't Rufus as he was expecting but instead his father with a big smile. “Dad I didn’t know you were coming” Luke explained. 

“Its Sunday” His father explained. Fuck. Dinner, they always had dinner as a family on Sunday and Luke had completely forgotten. 

“Oh, I completely forgot, I was gonna go out with friends tonight but I can just cance-” 

“It’s fine Luke,” His father said, laying a hand on his sons “You need to go out with people your age” and he gave a big smile. 

“Thanks for understanding” and then there was another knock on the door. Luke kind of hoped it wasn't Rufus since his father had said not to hand out with the Taylor children. “Please don't be Rufus, please don't be Rufus” Luke muttered under his breath as he went to answer the door and his father was sat on his couch. 

“The parking in this building fucking sucks” Rufus exclaims and right then at that moment, Luke died a little big inside. Rufus continued “Delilah didn't wanna wait for a spot so she sent me up to get you” Luke was silent during the entire thing. “What is it?” he asked and then saw John Richard Deacon sitting on the couch a few feet away. “Oh, Hi Mr.Deacon,” he said trying to make the situation less awkward. “I can wait outsid-”. 

“No it's fine, come in” and Luke avoided eye contact with his father as he walked back to his room down the hall to get his things. 

“Where are you guys going?” John asked as Rufus just looked at him awkwardly before answering.

“To a show for my band” Rufus replied tapping his foot. 

“You're in a band?” why was John asking so many questions, Rufus thought to himself. 

“Yah it’s-”. 

“Okay, I’m ready to go” Luke interrupted. He also was spotting a letter jacket and a shoulder bag. Rufus thought he looked hot.

“Well you boys have a good time,” John said as he hugged his son goodbye as they left for the club they would be playing at.  

“Season 1 was better than season 2” Luke argued, Delilah had been watching the two men argue about which season of Pretty “Season 1 was better than season 2” Luke argued, Delilah had been watching the two men argue about which season of Pretty Little Liars is better.  

“Okay I agree with that but season 7 was trash,” Rufus said, not looking away from the road they were driving on. 

“Take that back” Luke hit Rufus in the shoulder. 

“Never” and he stuck his tongue back at Luke as they pulled up at the club “Where here” Rufus announced.

Luke was shocked as he saw the line of people wrapped around the corner and the screaming that came from the crowd as they saw Rufus pull up. They had bouncers guide them to the back entrance of the club that was also guarded. Probably to stop a teenage girl from stealing Luke thought.”You get bodyguards and everything” Luke commented as they walked backstage and into the back room where the rest of Rufus’s band mates were. 

“Wow, roo he is-” Justin Hawkins almost said when he was first introduced to Luke but Rufus quickly put his hand over his mouth. Luke just chuckled at the encounter. The rest of his bandmates were very friendly to him and were whispering stuff to Rufus. Delilah and Luke were standing on the sidelines as they did a sound check. Rufus gave them a wink every now and then. 

“Rufus, the shows about to start,” Dan Hawkins said as they Luke and Rufus were talking. 

“Okay, thanks” Rufus nodded. 

“Good luck,” Delilah said as he gave him a hug. 

“You're gonna do great” Luke commented before pulling him into a hug. Rufus held him in place for a few seconds longers than Luke expected and placed a small kiss on Luke’s face as they hugged. 

“Thanks” was all Rufus said as he joined up with the rest of his bandmates. Luke touched the place where Rufus had kissed for a few seconds before the bounced started dragging them to their seats in the front row.

Luke had been to many concerts before but this one had so much energy. He didn't take his eyes off Rufus for even a second. Delilah was doing some really stupid dancing like she didn't care who was watching. It was very entertaining. Rufus knew Luke was looking at him and it motivated him to impress Luke. 

When Rufus got up from his drums to adjust something he shot Luke a slight wink. “Did he just wink at you?” Delilah asked as she saw how SHOOK Luke was. 

“I think he did,” Luke said feeling butterflies in his stomach as the rest of the show continued.

* * *

 

“WOOOOO” Rufus yelled as he came from the stage, tried and sweaty from his intense playing. He instantly ran to Delilah as she let out a loud shriek. 

“RUFUS, THAT’S GROSS” she yelled as Rufus put her in splash zone with all his sweat. Luke was laughing his ass off. 

“You want some” Rufus asked Luke as he saw luke laughing. 

“No, No,” Luke said quickly as he was still laughing. 

“Thank god it’s over,” Rufus said as he reached for his bag and pulled his shirt off. Luke eyes went wide as he saw Rufus without his shirt on. FUCK ME were his exact thought.  He felt like he should have turned away but he just tried to focus on anything else but a shirtless Rufus Taylor. Delilah was snickering at his embarrassment.

“Where are we going now?” Luke asked as Rufus finally had all his clothes on. 

“There's a pub down the road,” Rufus said as he was packing up his bag.

“That works” and Luke, Delilah, and Rufus started leaving. 

“THEY ROO WANNA GO GET HIGH WITH the US” on of Rufus’s bandmates yelled as they saw them leaving. 

“Nah guys, I got plans” Rufus replied and put his hand on Luke’s shoulder. Luke almost died right there.

“So I took it” Rufus was finishing a story. They had gotten to the pub and were now talking and laughing while Luke was sober, “So i took it” Rufus was finishing a story. They had gotten to the pub and were now talking and laughing while Luke was sober, Rufus a little tipsy and Delilah was flat out drunk. 

“Hahahahaha” Delilah was delusionally laughing with her drink in hand and almost falling off her chair.

“I think she’s had enough” Luke commented and he and Rufus shared a laugh. 

“Let's get her home” and both men picked Delilah up and dragged her to the car. 

“IM GONNA BE A STAR” Delilah yelled as they left the pub and they plopped her into the back seat. 

“You have to record this” Luke commented as he got into the driver's side of Rufus’s car. 

“She’s gonna be so mad” and Rufus pulled out his phone and started recording. 

“I’M MOTHER MERCURY” and “BITCH LASAGNA, BITCH LASAGNA” were only some of the things Delilah yelled when she was drunk and Luke and Rufus were dying the entire way to Delilah’s apartment on the upper side of London.  

“Time for bed, Delilah,” Luke said as they opened Delilah’s apartment and Rufus helped him pull Delilah into bed. 

“Sleep tight Deli” Rufus said as he tucked Delilah into bed. 

“Fuck you” Delilah muttered under her breath. 

“Love you too” luke and Rufus said in unison as they left her apartment.

* * *

 

 

“I don't think I’ve ever seen Delilah that drunk before,” Luke said with a lap as they drove away from Delilah’s house. 

“Me neither, I think she drooled on me,” Rufus said as he looked at his shirt that Delilah’s mouth was on. 

“Adorable” Luke commented as he looked towards Rufus and his pretty blue eyes. 

“What is?” he asked. 

“You,” Luke said simply and cheered himself on. “We're here” and they pulled up to Rufus’s high-end apartment. 

“Hey,” Rufus said as he opened the door of his car. “Do you wanna come in and have some tea?” he asked innocently. 

“Sure” and he smiled at him and walked towards his apartment. 

 

“I like your apartment” Luke commented as he walked towards the big living room and the fancy velvet couch. 

“I like yours more” Rufus commented from the kitchen as he put the kettle on for tea. 

“Really?” He was surprised, why would he like his tiny apartment? 

“It’s quiet and simple,” he said pouring the water in a fancy porcelain cup with an earl gray tea bag. Luke’s favorite tea. “Though I feel lucky to have the one I have” and he gave Luke his cup of tea. 

“Are you still tipsy?” Luke asked as he noticed Rufus's cheeks that were red. 

“Maybe” and they both laughed. Luke laid his head on Rufus’s chest. Rufus focused on the movement of Luke’s chest and the flutter of his eyelids. “You're pretty,” he thought but realized he actually said it out loud.

“What” Luke looked up from Rufus’s chest as Rufus ran his long fingers through his curly hair. 

“You’re pretty-” but Rufus was silenced with a soft kiss on the lips. Rufus kissed him back and Luke laced his hands in Rufus’s long blond hair. 

“Rufus” he whispered when he came up for air. 

“Luke” and they stared at each other for a second before they kissed again. Rufus ran his hands from Luke’s hair and onto his waist and started slipping his hand down his pants. “Do you-”. 

“Yes, yes” and this all happened on Rufus’s velvet couch. 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Delilah: Luke 

Delilah: LUKE 

Delilah:LUKE DEACON 

* * *

 

Delilah’s texts where the last thing that Luke was thinking about as he woke up the next morning. First, it was the smell of cologne and Delilah’s texts were the last thing that Luke was thinking about as he woke up the next morning. First, it was the smell of cologne and then the fuzzy thing in his mouth. Yep, Rufus Taylor’s hair was in his mouth. He quickly spits it out as he realized where he was. He was in Rufus’s apartment, on his velvet couch with no clothes on. 

He remembered everything that happened. He quickly sat up but realized that he was laying on top of Rufus. Rufus looked very beautiful when he slept. “Lukey” Rufus moaned when he realized that Luke had sat up.

“Good morning” Luke replied and kissed Refuses eyelids as he slowly opened his eyes. “You look pretty when you sleep” and he ran his fingers through his blond hair. 

“Your pretty” and Rufus finally sat up and gave Luke a deep kiss. 

“I have to go” and Luke started looking for his clothes but he was pulled back into the couch. 

“No, stay here with me” Rufus whined as he wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist. 

“I have band rehearsals” and he gave another kiss, but this one longer than the other one. Rufus finally let go with a pout and eyes Luke as he saw the man pick up his discarded clothing. “Perv” he commented before going into the bathroom to get changed. 

Luke looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a wreck and his nail polish was chipped, he also noted a few scratches on his back and waist. OOF. Then he looked at his phone.

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury) 

Luke: Good morning :)

Delilah: what happened last night? 

Luke: You got drunk 

Luke: Me and Rufus dragged you back to your apartment. 

Delilah: OOF 

Delilah: That explains why i feel like i got hit by a bus 

Luke: You were crazy 

Delilah: what happened between you and Rufus? ;) 

Luke: Stuff 

Delilah: what kind of stuff? 

Luke: ;) 

Delilah: I WANT ANSWERS

Luke:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Delilah: OH SHIT 

Luke:  ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

Delilah: IM DECEASED 

Luke: mood 

Delilah: I have something i wanna give you

Luke: Wat? 

Delilah: You’ll see  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

When he walked back to the living room Rufus was already dressed and his blonde hair pulled back into a man bun. He had already started making breakfast and gave Luke a big smile when he saw him. Luke walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist. “I like you” he whispered into his ear and kissed it. 

“I like you too” and he kissed Luke on the cheek. 

“We have one problem” Rufus looked at Luke with confusion and dropped what he was doing. 

“What is it?” Rufus asked but luke was silent for a second. “Baby” and Luke felt himself turn to jelly. 

“My dad doesn't like you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Rufus’s neck.

“Why not?” He asked confused. 

“He told me not to hang around the Taylor children, I have no idea why” and he let go of his neck and looked down at the floor. 

“Hey” and Rufus grabbed Luke’s chin and made him look him right in the eyes. “We’ll make this work” and he gave Luke a kiss. 

“I have an idea”. 

“What is it?” and Rufus gave a devilish grin. 

“It’s crazy and it involves Delilah”. 

“Do tell”. 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Luke: I need you to do something for me and Rufus

Delilah: Anything for my children 

Luke: It’s crazy 

Delilah: even better ;) 

Luke: I need you to be me and Rufus’s beard. 

Delilah: Your wat? 

Luke: google it. 

Delilah: OHHHHH

Delilah: In that case i’m in

Delilah: Wy you need a beard anyway? 

Luke: My dad doesn't like Rufus

Delilah: why tho? 

Luke: IDK  

Delilah: What do you want me to do? 

Luke: we just need to post pictures together and pretend to go on dates. 

Delilah: I can do that 

Delilah: Also i’m outside your house. 

Luke: Wat? 

 

Luke poked his head out his bedroom window and saw Delilah throwing something. Then he realized what she was throwing. “DELILAH MERCURY WHY ARE YOU THROWING CONDOMS AT MY WINDOW” Luke yelled but she didn't stop until finally.

“I want my kids to be safe” was all the explanation she gave him. He took the condoms anyway.  _ This was going to be interesting.   _

 


	3. Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah plays Luke and Rufus's beard and Rufus takes Luke on a date to the museum.

Chapter 3. Museum 

 

My love (Rufus Taylor)

Rufus: Good Morning baby :)

Luke: Good morning sweetie :) 

Rufus: What are you doing today? 

Luke: band rehearsals and recording, you? 

Rufus: Same as you, but i miss you :( 

Luke: I miss you too 

Rufus: We still on for saturday? 

Luke: wouldn’t miss it for anything

Rufus: good ;) 

 

“Good morning” had become a tradition for Luke and his new found boyfriend Rufus for about 3 months since that first night. The only people who knew about their little relationship was Delilah, and Cameron, Luke’s brother. Delilah and Luke were a very convincing couple. They had posted so many pictures together, from pictures of them together and even as far as kisses on the forehead. Along with stupid captions such as “Date night UwU” and “My avocado” when showing a picture of Delilah. 

Luke even changes his screensaver to Delilah to make it more believable. Rufus would always leave some snarky comment like a winking emoji or something like “I thought I was your avocado”. Luke would reply with “Your my side avocado”. They had been so convincing that even Delilah’s parents started asking about it. 

“Delilah where are you going?” her father Freddie would ask one night when he was on the phone with her. 

“Oh, a date” she would simply reply. 

“Is it with Luke?” He would ask and put it on speaker for his husband Jim Hutton to hear. 

“Yep, I’ll talk to you guys later”. 

“They are so perfect for each other” Freddie would comment to his husband and they would gush about how much their daughter has grown up.

 

John Deacon also asked about it when he asked what his son was doing that day. Luke knew John would be happy since his father loved Delilah. “I’m going out tonight” luke would answer when his dad would ask. His dad would give an approving nod whenever he mentioned Delilah. Luke wished he did the same when he mentioned Rufus. 

The connection he made with Rufus had been like anything he experienced in his life. Rufus was kind, caring, funny, smart, talented but also beautiful and  _ fragile _ . Luke knew he was in love but hadn't said it yet. His love was confirmed on one night after a show with The darkness. 

Luke came to a lot of his boyfriends shows in London and was always sad when they had to travel. Rufus seemed to play better whenever Luke was around. This one night he saw Rufus in a new light. They had just played the entire set, Rufus playing like he normally does but they had to stop in the middle of one of the songs. “FUCK” Luke heard Rufus yell and instantly went over to see what was wrong. 

“Rufus,” Luke said as he looked to see what was wrong and then looked at Rufus’s hands. The skin was peeling and bleeding. “Let's get you some bandages” and he leads Rufus backstage. It took Luke a few minutes to find the first aid kit but he was relieved to see it had everything Luke needs. “Give me your hand’ and Rufus let it out hesitantly. 

“You shouldn't have to do this” Rufus has said, slightly twitching from the pain when Luke put the ointment on his hands. 

“It’s fine, I just wanna make sure your okay” Luke said with a smile as he tried to be as gentle as possible. It was only applying ointment and bandages but it seemed to be the intimate thing they’ve ever done.  _ It meant Rufus trusted him _ .

“Thank you,” he said as luke wrapped his hand in bandages that he would keep on until the show that night. Luke kissed his hand just for good measure.”You're too good for me” Rufus said as he stroked Lukes' cheek. 

“I know” Luke replied and they both laughed and Rufus gave him a big kiss. “Their watching,” He said when they broke apart and looked at the hallway to see the rest of Rufus’s bandmates staring at them. Rufus just gave them the middle finger and kissed Luke again. They could hear giggles coming from the men.  

 

“Are your hand feeling any better?: Luke asked as they walked to his band Young Limbs rehearsal, his and Rufus’s arms entwined. 

“They don’t hurt as much” and he looked down at his bandaged hands. “Thank you for nursing me back to health” and he gave Luke a peck on the cheek.

“Well you would do the same for me” Luke was right, Rufus would massage his hands when Luke’s hands were hurting from playing the bass or message his feet when they hurt from standing. Hell, they would give each other kidneys if they needed one. Rufus took care of him, at least Luke’s dad would be happy about that. 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Luke: Girl we still good saturday?

Delilah: Yep. i’ll pick you up and then i’ll head to my date

Luke: Good cus i need u to pick me up from my dad’s house. 

Delilah: Okay that’s fine 

Luke: Your a good fake girlfriend :) 

Delilah: If only my date could say the same 

Luke: me and Rufus will be rooting for you. 

 

Luke had to be picked up from his dad’s since his dad wanted his whole family over for dinner and then to watch the oscars. He would be their for dinner but would leave and come back before the oscars were over. Completely foolproof plan.  _ Hopefully _ . 

 

My love (Rufus Taylor)

Luke: Delilah’s okay with the plan 

Rufus: I feel like james bond

Luke: except less cute 

Rufus: MEAN ;( 

Luke: just kidding, your better looking 

Rufus: that sounds more like it :)

Luke: Where are you taking me anyway?

Rufus: It’s a surprise 

Luke: Does Delilah know?

Rufus: Yep 

Luke: I’m gonna go torture her till she tells me 

Rufus: You’ll like it i promise ;) 

Luke: Whatever you say. 

 

Cameron and one of his sisters were busy arguing about which movie deserved to win best animated and his father was just smiling in the corner. Luke kept checking the time, hoping that Delilah wouldn’t be late. Luke was almost too distracted at what was happening on television to hear Delilah’s knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” He said bolting from his seat and going to the door. “Hey gorgeous,” Luke said as he saw Delilah standing there in probably the nicest dress she had. 

“Hi, Delilah” Cameron called from the kitchen as he answered the door. 

“Hi Cameron, Hi Mr.Deacon” and she waved at them both. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Luke told his father as he grabbed his bag. 

“Okay, you be a good boy,” His dad said with a smile like Luke was a child. 

“I will” and he grabbed Delilah’s hand to make it more convincing. They held hands until they started driving away in Delilah’s car cause the entire Deacon family was watching through the big window. “Where are we going?” he had to try. 

“You’ll see” was all she answered with a slight smile.

“Asshole” he commented before receiving a punch in the shoulder. The entire car ride Delilah went on about a guy she was meeting and how he was so good looking and kind of an ass. Luke was only thinking about Rufus. 

“Here we are” Delilah announced as they came up to an art museum. Rufus was waiting for him out front with a big ass grin on his face. 

“Have a good time fake girlfriend” Luke said as he got out of the car and stuck his tongue out at Delilah. 

“Don’t forget to use protection” Delilah quickly said and drove away before Luke could make a snarky comment back.

* * *

 

“Hello baby,” Rufus said as Luke walked up to him and gave his boyfriend a big kiss and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Rufus put me down” Luke complained as Rufus lifted him off the ground and spun him around.

“Fine, your no fun” and he gave Luke another kiss on the cheek.”You first malady” and he opened the door to the museum. 

“I’m not a lady” Luke commented before going into the museum. Luke was expecting to be going to a restaurant or something but this seemed better. There weren't many people there so they had the whole thing to themselves. Luke never let go of Rufus’s hands. Rufus knew how much Luke loved art so he knew he would enjoy it. 

“I like this one” Luke pointed towards a portrait with blond hair and blue eyes. 

“You like it cause it looks like me” and they both laughed. 

“Yep,” and he smiled back at his boyfriend. “Stand here, I wanna take a picture” and Rufus went to pose next to the portrait, 

“Do I look pretty?” Rufus commented as he smiled at Luke’s phone. 

“Very pretty,” Luke said, taking the picture and walking over to his boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek and ran his hand through his long blond hair. 

“Can I ask you something?” he asked, wrapping one of his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

“Sure, what is it?” Luke asked and looked in his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Move in with me” he whispered in his ear. 

“Rufus, you know my dad will notice if I move out of my apartment,” he said simply as they sat down at a bench inside. 

“I know, but you can still keep your apartment and just stay with me when you're not over there”  He tried coming up with a plan.

“That’s crazy, it will never work”. 

“Well it-”. 

“And to be honest, I don't know if I'm ready for that”  Luke said as gently as he could and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. 

“I’m sorry if I moved too fast I should have-” and Luke cut him off with a kiss.

“It’s fine sweetie” and he ran his hand through his hair and laid his head back on Rufus’s chest. “How long have we been together?”. 

“3 months” Rufus answered as they got up and started leaving.  _ Luke was gonna say it _ . 

“And those have been the best three months of my life” and he turned to face his boyfriend and grabbed his hands as they stood outside the museum.

“As they have been for me” and they went into a kiss. As they pulled away Luke kissed Rufus’s jawline and up to his ear and he whispered. 

“I love you Rufus” and kissed his ear. Rufus stared at him for a second. No one had ever told Rufus that in a romantic relationship,  _ ever. _

“I love you too” and He pulled Luke into a kiss and they hugged for what felt like a few minutes. Luke was focused on the body warmth Rufus gave off. “Come on, let's get your home” Rufus finally said and Luke protested. 

“No, let's go somewhere else, I wanna go to your house, I wanna cuddle up with you and watch the Oscars” and he held onto Rufus’s waist. 

“Your dad will get suspicious, but how about tomorrow you can come over my place and we can cuddle while watching a movie” and he leads Luke to the car and kissed his cheek. 

“Fine,” he said grudgingly and let go of his waist to get in the car.

* * *

 

“Stop here,” Luke said as they pulled up to his dad’s house. The light was still on and he could hear the TV running.”Hey, thank you for tonight, I had a really good time” he said as he leaned over the car door. 

“I knew you’d like it” He looked very pleased with himself. 

“Shut up” and they both giggled. 

“Can I kiss you?” Rufus asked and Luke looked over at his house and saw the curtains closed. The coast was clear, 

“Yes,” he answered simply and pulled Rufus by the collar and kissed him like it would be their last. Like Romeo and Juliet.”I love you Rufus” he said as he pulled away from the kiss. 

“I love you too” and then he waved his goodbye and Luke headed towards the front door of his childhood home. 

“Hey, guys what did I miss,” Luke said as he entered the house and saw everyone gathered around the television except for one person who had watched him kiss Rufus and drive up to the house. Luke felt like he was gonna pass out.  _ His dad had seen him. He saw him kiss Rufus. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER, hope you liked this chapter. Going back to school so i will try and update once a week. Thanks.   
> -Brandon


	4. Secrets

Chapter 3. Secrets

_ His dad saw him.  _ How was he gonna explain this away. What was he gonna say. “Dad” was all that could come out. 

“Can I speak to you in the garage” the entire family’s eyes were on them now. Luke didn’t even respond, he just went to the garage. They stood there for a few seconds before Luke finally talked.

They stood there for a few seconds before Luke finally talked. 

“Dad I can explain” he started but his dad interrupted. 

“Now Luke, the fact that your gay doesn’t bother me on big” he paused. “But the fact that you lied to me-“

“Well, that did you expect me to do!” Luke spoke louder, almost yelling. 

“Luke I know-”. 

“No dad you don't know” his face was turning red. “I'm sorry I lied but you didn't give me much of an option. You didn't like Rufus, even though you never talked to him or got to know”. John was trying to process everything he was hearing. “He's not like you think, he's kind and gentle and fragile and most importantly of all, HE LOVES ME,” He said it louder than he expected. 

“I just don't think” he father still managed to stay calm “I don't want you to get hurt”. 

“Let me finish” Luke snapped. “You don't get to pick who I date, in 27 years old and Rufus is the first serious relationship I've ever had”. 

“Luke there's more to this than you think” his father explained.

“Tell me” he almost yelled and the anger in himself began to shrink. 

“Sit down” and he pointed to a table. Luke had started to calm down. “I've never talked about this with anyone, not even your mother” Luke knew this was serious. 

“Dad, tell me,” he said in a serious tone. 

“when I joined queen around 1971 I met Roger Taylor” he took a swallow.” During that time between 1971 and 1974, I and Roger were…..” 

“You guys dated” Luke finished for him. His jaw was already on the floor. 

“Yes, it ended when I met your mother and I and Roger broke up on good terms” but that wasn't the end of the story. “But when Freddie got sick we were all so emotional so we turned to each other for comfort, Roger turned to me in particular. One night I came to me in tears, being a good friend I comforted him and he kissed me” His father face turned sadder and sadder. “He asked if I wanted to get back together with him but I had you kids and I was happy with Veronica so I rejected him. I feel so bad about it”. 

“Feel bad about what?” Luke asked curiously. 

“That I even gave it one thought” and he looked down at the floor. “We never talked about it but our relationship was never the same, which is one of the reasons I retired”. There were a few seconds of silence that felt like minutes. “I felt like Rogers kids would be like Roger and be crazy, that's why I told you to stay away from them” and he grabbed Luke’s hand but Luke pulled away. 

“I have to go” Luke didn't know what else to say to his father's confession.

“ Luke wait” and Luke started leaving the garage “Where are you going?”. 

“Rufus’s place” and he walked out of the garage and phones Rufus.

“Luke is that you?” Rufus asked he sounded concerned. 

“Rufus can you come to pick me up?” he said quickly as he walked to the front porch. 

“Sure, I’m on my way, is something wrong?” and Luke heard the sound of a door opening and the rattle of keys. 

“I’ll tell you when you get here” and he stood outside the house in the rain, but Luke didn't care. Waiting for Rufus felt like forever but he was more than relieved when he saw this boyfriends car. Rufus ran out with an umbrella and wrapped his arms around the trembling Luke. Luke could see his father looking through the window.

“Come here,” Rufus said with his arms out as they climbed into his car and he cuddled Luke in his arms. Luke had tears running down his face. 

“Let’s go home” was all Luke could say. 

“To my place?” he asked and his boyfriend just nodded.

* * *

 

Rufus and Luke were soaked as they got to Rufus’s apartment. Luke didn't have a jacket so he was shivering. “Let's get you some warm clothes,”  Rufus said as he held Luke close in order to warm him up as they walked to his bedroom. His room was huge, a king size bed and a big closet. “These should fit you” and he dug through his draws and found a dark gray loose-fitting cotton shirt and some flannel pajama pants. 

“Thank you,” Luke said as he hugged Luke and kissed him on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to change. As Luke walked out of the bathroom he could smell the scent of green tea coming from the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Rufus said simply with a smile as he walked towards his boyfriend with a cup of green tea and a toasted biscuit. 

“Thank you” and hugged Rufus and buried his head in his shoulder as Rufus held him close. 

“For what?” 

“Everything, for taking care of me, for loving me” and he felt tears running down his face. 

“Hey” and he pulled away to wipe the tears from Luke’s face. “I love you, don't forget that” and they kissed. 

“I love you” and they walked towards the velvet couch and Rufus held Luke in his arms and wrapped him in a warm blanket as they watched the Oscars. 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” Rufus whispered in his boyfriend's ear. 

“I’ll tell you in the morning, I just wanna stay here with you” and he laid his head back down on Rufus’s chest. 

“Can you sing to me?” and he ran his head thew Luke’s hair. 

“Sure” and he started to sing. 

 

_ Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup _

_ They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe _

_ Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind _

_ Possessing and caressing me _

_ Jai Guru Deva, Om _

_ Nothing's going to change my world _

_ Nothing's going to change my world _

 

They fell asleep in each others arms as Luke sang to his love.

* * *

 

Luke woke first to the sound of a knock on the door. He looked around and remembered everything that happened last night. He Luke woke first to the sound of a knock on the door. He looked around and remembered everything that happened last night. He looked down at the empty cups of tea and half-eaten biscuits and then returned his attention back to the knock on the door. He slipped out of Rufus’s grip and walked to the door. 

“Luke” he heard his name and his dad John Deacon was standing there.

“How did you find me?” Luke asked, did he follow him or something? 

“I asked Cameron where Rufus lived”  _ of course Cameron told him _ Luke thought. “Can I come in?”. 

“Yeah holds on” and he invited his dad in and went to the couch to wake Rufus up. “Rufus wakes up” and he shook his boyfriend awake. 

“Goodmorning” Rufus said while stretching out. 

“My dad’s here” he whispered in his ear and Rufus sat up and saw John Deacon sitting in his kitchen. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go get dressed” and he kissed Luke before getting up and walking down the hall to his room to give them some privacy. 

Nobody said anything for a few seconds until he finally sat down next to his father.”I was wrong” was all John said and looked up at his son. 

“I’m sorry for walking out” and he grabbed hold of his father's hand. 

“I should have told you sooner, it wasn't fair to you or to Rufus” and he nodded his head. “I’m happy for you Luke, I really am, I see how much he cares for you, and you care for him” and he gave his son a smile. 

“I forgive you” and he gave his father a hug and they held onto each other. “Do you wanna meet Rufus?’ and John nodded his head as Rufus entered the room. His hair was pulled back into a bun and a cheetah print button up. “Dad” and he grabbed onto Rufus’s arm “This is Rufus, my boyfriend” and Rufus gave a bit smile as Luke leaned his head against his shoulder.

“Hello, Mr. Deacon” and he shook John's hand. 

“Hello, Rufus” and he gave a big smile and Luke finally felt at peace. However, his dad and Roger were gonna have to work this out.

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Delilah: How did your date go? 

Luke: Crazy but not in a bad way

Delilah: What happened? 

Luke: I told my dad about Rufus

Delilah: Ohh :o 

Delilah: What did he say?

Luke: I think he may like Rufus :) 

Delilah: YAY 

Luke: so i'm breaking up with you fake girlfriend 

Delilah: I’m so heartbroken 

Luke: It’s not you it’s me 

Delilah: SURE 

Luke:Though you are kind of an ass 

Delilah: Fuck you, 

Delilah: JK i love you :) 

Luke: Love you too ex fake girlfriend :) 

 

Luke kept all the posts of Delilah up but then posted a big ass explanation of the entire situation. His excuse was what he didn't Luke kept all the posts of Delilah up but then posted a big ass explanation of the entire situation. His excuse was what he didn't want a public relationship and he and Delilah where only best friends. People on Twitter were obsessed about his sexuality, him and Rufus’s but Luke just said it simply. “I don't conform to labels I just love who I love” and that was all he had to say on the matter. 

Of course, Rufus had to tell his dad but he wasn't worried one bit. Luke had still not told him about John and Rogers romance. Rufus told his dad as soon as he was home from Oscars over dinner with his sister's there, it came up very casually. 

“So he was an ass” Tiger Lily was explaining about an ex she had bumped into, now seemed like the right time. 

“You'll find someone better” Rufus commented and they all stared at him. 

“Do you know anything about romance Rufus?” His dad asked with a smile, his son had never mentioned anybody. 

“Well I am with someone now” was all he says before taking another bite of hit food. 

“That's good Rufus, what's her name,” asked his stepmom Sarina Taylor. 

“His name is Luke” he emphasized the word him.

“Luke Deacon?” His little sister Lola asked. 

“Yeah that's him” and he smiled to himself. 

“Can I see a picture?” Sarina asked and Rufus pulled us his home screen. “ Oh he's cute” and his dad and he laughed. 

“Yeah, maybe you could meet him one day” and his dad nodded in approval. 

“That would be nice” and his dad smile.  _ That was easier than expected _ Rufus thought. 

 

My avocado (Luke Deacon)

Rufus: I told my dad 

Luke: that's great baby, what did he say?

Rufus: he seemed happy

Rufus: also my mom thinks your cute 

Luke: awww 

Luke: I like your mom

Rufus: I think your cute too :)

Luke: I feel spoiled :) 

Rufus: you deserve all the love in the world 

Luke: don't make me emotional :) 

Luke: I have an idea 

Rufus: what is it? 

Luke: we should get out family's together and have dinner. 

Rufus: that's a good idea :) 

Luke: but I have something to tell your first 

Rufus: wat is it? 

Luke: I'll tell you when I come over to your place

* * *

 

“Rufus, RUFUS!” Luke yelled as he entered his boyfriend's flat. Rufus didn’t hear him cause Luke could hear him practicing in his “Rufus, RUFUS!” Luke yelled as he entered his boyfriend's flat. Rufus didn’t hear him cause Luke could hear him practicing in his room with his drums that seemed almost deafening. He yelled another two times before he finally heard Rufus hear him and walk down the hall. 

“Hey baby,” Rufus said as he walked towards his boyfriend and gave him a big kiss and wrap his arms around him. Their foreheads pressed together.  

“I brought you dinner” and Luke held up his bag of Chinese food and sat it down on the dining room table. 

“You didn't need to do that” and he kissed his boyfriend's forehead. 

“It’s fine plus you never eat if I don't tell you”. 

“I ate...a bagel” and he gave an embarrassed smile and they both giggled.

“Exactly, now eat up my love” and he brought out the plates to start serving. 

“What did you want to tell me?” He asked as he sat down next to Luke and started eating. Luke took a deep breath, Rufus could tell he was serious. “It’s okay” and he placed his hand on his boyfriends. 

“You know how my dad didn’t like you?’ and Rufus nodded. “Well, I know why now” and he swallowed before continuing. 

“Why was it something with my dad?” and Luke nodded his head. Luke told him everything. Everything his dad told him, not leaving anything out. Rufus was quiet the entire time, up until Luke was finished. “Oh god” and he rubbed his face with his hands, he didn't really know what to say. 

“I was shocked too” and he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. “But this doesn't change anything between us, we just need them to talk, and makeup”  and Rufus nodded his head. 

“I know, I know, thank you for telling me” and he gave Luke a hug and they held each other for a few moments and kissed his forehead before pulling away and looking at the man before him.

“What are you looking at?” and he looked away as his cheeks turned red. 

“You're beautiful” was all he said before they pulled each other into a kiss. 

“I don't deserve you” was all he could say as he pulled away.

_ “You deserve everything” _ . 


	5. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Luke's parents finally are in the same room together.

Chapter 4. Family Dinner 

My love (Rufus Taylor)

Rufus: So how are we gonna do this?

Luke: Just ask your dad is he wants to go to dinner with me

Rufus: should i mention your dad? 

Luke: No, let him be surprised ;)

Rufus:your evil ;)

Luke: I know 

Luke: But you still love me ;)

Rufus: Hell yah i do

 

Rufus found it quite easy to mention the subject to his dad one day while they were rehearsing with Adam Lambert for their tour. “Dad, are you doing anything on Saturday?” Rufus mentioned casually. 

“No, is there something happening on Saturday?” He asked. 

“Just Luke wanted to invite you over to dinner”. 

“Oh then, I’d be happy to join you” and he shot his son a smile. He was genuinely very happy for his son. 

My love (Rufus Taylor)

Rufus: He’ll be their 

Luke: YAY 

Luke: I knew he would agree

Rufus: He’s happy for me you know 

Luke: Do you talk about me often :) 

Rufus: Not really 

Luke: :( 

Rufus: Love you 

Luke: Love you too..asshole. 

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Luke: Roger agreed 

Delilah: YAY everything's working out as planned

Luke: I need your help tho

Delilah: with what? 

Luke: I can’t cook 

Dalilah: Say no more fam, i'll be over on saturday

Delilah: I’ll leave before they get their

Luke: U can stay if you want 

Delilah: Nah, plus i have a date :) 

Luke: Hoe 

Delilah: ^ Bigger hoe 

Luke: thank you ;) 

Delilah: GROSS 

 

“Okay I have the list of things we need,” Luke said as they entered the grocery store. Going shopping with Rufus was like being with an “Okay I have the list of things we need” Luke said as they entered the grocery store. Going shopping with Rufus was like being with a toddler that wanted everything they could get their hands on. Luke found it absolutely adorable. 

“Should we get booze?” Rufus asked wandering into the isles of alcohol.

“Are you trying to get my dad drunk?” he said with his hands on his hips. 

“Maybe that would be better if things don't work out between him and my dad” and he held up two bottles of red wine. “Or just for the two of us” and he winked at Luke. He thought about it for a second on Rufus’s proposal. 

“Okay, Fine” and for the first time, Rufus won. 

“What’s Delilah even making” as they walked to the Isle of fish.

“Something with salmon” Luke answered as he looked back at his list.

“Fancy,” said the guy who grew up in a million dollar mansion. 

“I just wanna impress your dad”. 

“He’ll love you” and Rufus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “He’ll be at our wedding so he’ll have to like you”.  

“Our wedding?” and he turned to look at Rufus. 

“Well yeah,” and he scratched the back of his neck. 

“How long have we been together?”. 

“Almost six months”. 

“You're already talking about marriage” and he went back to the objective at hand. 

“Well time shouldn't matter” and he kissed Luke on the cheek “We’re young, no time like the present”. 

“Rufus I swear to god if you propose in this grocery store I will slap you” and Rufus chucked. 

“No I’m not, don't worry, just something to think about” and Luke did think about it. All day in fact but they continued on with their shopping.

* * *

 

“Did you get everything on the list?” Delilah asked as she ran around Luke’s small kitchen like a mother hen. 

“Yep and a few extra things” Luke answered as he pulled out the two bottles of red wine. 

“How do I look?” Rufus asked as walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing his blue velvet blazer with matching pants and a gray button up underneath. 

“You look great” Delilah answered as she was preparing everything. 

“You look sexy” Luke answered as he walked over and gave the man a big kiss. 

“EWW,” Delilah said loudly as she turned away.

“You sure” Rufus answered as he walked over to the table that was holding the bottles of red wine. 

“Hey, that's for the guest” Luke blocked his way and grabbed the bottles. 

“Your no fun” and Rufus turned away and sat down on the couch. 

“Say that when I’m sucking your dick,” Luke said under his breath but Delilah could hear. 

“SHUT UP” she screamed before covering her ears and trying to pretend she never heard that. 

Delilah pretty much took over their kitchen for the next hour and commanded that Luke and Rufus not mess with anything. “She bossy” Rufus commented as him and Luke were cuddled up on the couch.

“I'm not bossy I just like things to be done right” and she ended up making an excellent salmon dish.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Luke asked.

“Joe taught me” Joe was garden lodges cook. The only thing she asked for Luke and Rufus to do was to put in the oven and not set the house of fire.

“I think we can do that” Rufus said as Delilah was cleaning up the mess she made. 

“You better” and she shot then a glance. “Well you guys better behave yourself and have a good time,” she said like she was leaving her kids at home for the first time. 

“Okay Mom,” Rufus and Luke said as they thanked her and she went off for her date. 

“Okay,” Luke says clapping his hands before getting down some glasses and plates. “I need you to help me set the table” and he handed Rufus a few plates. Once the table finally looked presentable Rufus pulled Luke into a hug and kiss. 

“You look great by the way,” he said as they hugged and he ran his hand through the other man's curly hair. 

“Thank you, I love you and your stupid face” and he pinched his cheeks.

“You have a nice stupid face” and he stuck his tongue out. 

“Thank you” and then there was a knock on the door. Luke let out a small internal scream before checking himself on the mirror and going to open the door. He saw an older man with white hair (Roger) and a younger looking lady with long blonde hair (Sarina). “Hey,” Luke says as he answered the door and received a hug from both Roger and Sarina. 

“I like your outfit” Sarina complemented, though hers was much fancier.

“Thank you, would you like something to drink?” and he held up a bottle of red wine. 

“Yes please,,” Roger said with excitement and Luke handed them their glasses. “So this is the Luke you’ve been talking about Rufus” and he hit his son in the shoulder and Rufus smiled at his dad. 

“You guessed it” and he reached for Luke’s hand as he joined them at the table. Then there was another knock on the door.

“Looks like our other guest has arrived” and Luke went to open the door. 

“Other guests?” Roger questioned and then he recognized the man at the door. It was John. 

“Hey dad,” Luke said as he hugged his dad and invited him inside. 

“John” was all Roger said before walking over to his friend and embracing him in a hug. 

“Roger,” John said as he was still processing seeing Roger. “You look so different” was all he could cough out. 

“Well age does something to a person” and they both laughed and smiled. It's nice to see them getting along Luke thought, it had been so long since they’d last seen each other. “Sit down, tell me everything I missed” and he led his friend to the table. 

The next hour Roger and John talked about everything's that's happened since John’s retirement. From Rogers new wife and health issued like his hearing to what John does now that he’s retired and how his other kids are doing. So far so good. “Dinners ready” Rufus called from the kitchen as Luke helped his serve. The conversation for the rest of the night seemed to focus on getting to know Rufus and Luke. 

“How did you guys meet?” they got asked. 

“The movie premier” Rufus answered as he took a break from shoveling his face with food. 

“He pushed me” Luke short back and John stared at Rufus.

“I ran into you, I did not push,” he said defending himself. 

“The same thing” and they all laughed. Over the night John learned more about Rufus. Things like how he’d played the drums since he was 6 and was in a band that was highly successful. John also noticed how Rufus looked at Luke, how he seemed to stare at his son whenever he spoke and paid attention to what he was saying. It was kind of cute. Roger and Sarine talked about Luke’s band and how he knew how to play bass, acoustic guitar and could also sing but he didn't wanna do a live demonstration. 

“Luke seems very talented” Roger whispered to Rufus as Luke talked about the music he was making. 

“Yah he is,” Rufus said with heart eyes like a proud parent. 

“Dinner was great” John commented. He and Roger seemed to talk the entire night. 

“Agreed,” Roger said as everyone started to settle down, he was on his third glass of red wine. 

“Rufus can you help me with this” Luke called from the kitchen in order to get their parents alone. Once they got to the kitchen they listened through the door to hear what they were saying. 

 

“John” Roger started and looked up at his old friend. “I just wanted to say it was really good seeing you again” and he nodded before continuing “I know we didn't end off on good terms but I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done”. 

“Roger,” John said cutting him off. “I’ve forgiven and forgotten. I’m sorry if I made it seem like I was mad at you” and they hugged. 

“I’m glad about that, cause I and Brian are still your family” and they smiled at each other. Mission accomplished luke thought as they entered back into the dining room. 

“I think we'd better get going,” Roger said as they started getting up to leave. 

“Okay, It was really nice to meet you guys” and Luke gave them both a hug but Roger held him in a hug for a few seconds. 

“Thank you loving Rufus” Roger whispered as he hugged Luke and gave him a smile. “I hope I can see you again John,” he said to John and pulled him into another hug before they left. 

“Thanks for coming dad’ Luke said as he hugged his dad before he left. 

“It was my pleasure” and his dad walked over to hug Rufus and said to him “I had a lovely time Rufus” and patted him on the shoulder before leaving. 

* * *

 

Rufus and Luke collapsed onto the bed without taking any of their clothes off or anything. “I think my dad likes you,” Rufus said as he cuddled up with his boyfriend on the bed. 

“I think my dad liked you too” and He looked back and gave him a kiss. 

“I’m so lucky to have you” and he placed a kiss on Luke’s cheek. 

“I love you” Luke responded as he started to get comfortable. 

“Luke?” Rufus asked. 

“Yes, sweetie” and he rolled over and looked the blonde man in the eyes. 

“Move in with me” was all he said and placed a hand on Luke’s cheek. He was silent for a second before answering. 

“Okay” with a smile. 

“Really?” Rufus couldn't really believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, you dumbass” he shot back and embraced the man next to him in a kiss. 

“You're too good for me,” Rufus said as he pulled away. 

“I know,” Luke said as the two men drifted off to sleep.


	6. Going on Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus goes on tour and Luke can't handle it.

Chapter 6. Going on tour

“I’m going on tour” Rufus mentioned as him and his love Luke deacon lay in bed. Luke was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“How long will you be away?” Luke asked, looking up at his lover.

“3 months” he answered and Luke cuddle more closely to him.

“3 months” he repeated and sat up to look at Rufus straight in the eyes. “I have to be without you for 4 months” and he pressed their foreheads together.

“Baby I have to” and Luke tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

“No,” he said with a pouty face. “Stay here with me, don't ever leave my side, we don't ever have to leave this bed” and Rufus pulled him into a kiss.

“I would love that, but I have to go” and he moved a piece of hair out of Luke's face. “We leave in a few weeks”.

“I love you” Luke hoped and prayed that Rufus wouldn't have to go.

“I love you, so much” and they kissed again.

 

A few weeks. Three to be exact. Luke kind of lost track of the days. He was busy moving into Rufus's apartment. “Got everything,” Rufus asked as he helped him carry boxes of his things as they cleared out his small apartment.

“Yah” and he picked up the last box. He didn't have much just clothing, his guitar, and his bass, he sold all his other furniture cause he didn't need it.

“Are you happy?” Rufus asked as they loaded up the moving van and he placed his strong hand on his cheek.

“I am Rufus, I really am” and he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Is it okay if I have my dad over to look at the place?” He asked as they drove.

“Of course, it's your home to” and he kissed his hand and smiled.

 

“This is the music room,” Luke said as he gave his father a tour of his new home. It wasn't a huge place, it had a pretty spacey kitchen and living room, it had one bedroom and a guest room. Then the music room that held Rufus drums and now Lukes guitar and bass.

“It's a nice place Luke,” his father said when their tour was over.

“Well it’s all thanks to Rufus,” Luke said as he smiled while thinking of his boyfriend.

“He really cares for you,” John said with a smile as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

“Yeah, he does” and he heard Rufus come through the door.  

“Babe, babe” He could hear Rufus call from the living room and Luke and his dad made their way over.

“Hey, how was a rehearsal?” He wanted to kiss Rufus but he was all sweaty after a long day of rehearsal.

“Great, Hey Mr. Deacon” Rufus waved to the shorter man standing next to Luke.

“Hello, Rufus” and he gave a smile.

“I’m gonna go take a shower cause apparently, Luke thinks I smell like fish,” he said matter of factly and walked to the bathroom.

“When you sweat, you do” Luke yelled afterward.

“What are they rehearsing for?” John asked.

“”Tour..” His voice faded as he suddenly remembered his boyfriend would be leaving soon. With Rufus gone Luke predicted a lot of midnight visits from Delilah. Eating ice cream on the couch while watching a romance movie, like Shrek, or Shrek 2 for the 100th time.

“Oh” was all he said as he saw Luke was kind of distressed by it.

“Do you wanna stay for dinner?” Luke asked.

“No, bingo night” John was very good at bingo, he almost won a TV one time.

“Hope you win a TV” and he said his goodbyes to his dad and looked around the new place he called home.

_Later that night…_

“FUCK” Luke yelled as he reached his climax which ended another night of lovemaking for him and his boyfriend. His entire body was covered in a layer of sweat as he collapsed off the also sweaty Rufus and onto the bed.

“That was great” Rufus let out as he was still catching his breath and kissed Luke passionately.

“You were great” and they laid in silence except for the sound of their breaths as Luke cuddled up to his boyfriend and laid his head on Rufus’s collar bone. “Sweetie,” he said and Rufus turned to look at him.  

“Yeah, babe” and he stared at Luke with his big blue eyes.

“Are you still going on that tour?” Luke asked and Rufus was silent for a second.

“Yah” and he held his boyfriend's hand as Luke looked really sad. “But hey, I will make sure to call you or text you every morning and tell you goodnight every night” and a small smile appeared on Luke’s face.

“You won’t forget about me?” he asked and wrapped his arms around Rufus.

“I could never forget about you” and Rufus clashed his lips into Luke’s, it felt like their lips were meant to be touched together.

“#relationshipgoals,” Luke said out loud and both him and Rufus burst out into laughter.

“You are actually the worst,” Rufus said between laughs as they slowly settled down and he wrapped his arms around Luke. These moments would be what Luke missed the most. Cuddling up next to each other and whispering little nothings in each other's ears like “I love you” and “You smell”. He would cherish these moments every night before Rufus would head off to tour two weeks later.

 

_Two weeks later…._

“Got everything,” Luke asked as he looked at his boyfriend zipped up his suitcase. Today was the day Luke had least looked forward to. They had prepared for it and discussed it. Such as the night before when they had about 4 rounds of sex in order to hold their cravings off while they would be apart. Luke was sore afterward but it was the best night he had ever had. Rufus pinky promised Luke he would call or text him in the morning and to say goodnight, no matter what time it was wherever they were.

“I think so” and he grabbed his two full suitcases and headed towards the car. When they were all loaded up Luke went with him to the place the tour bus would be in order for them to say their final goodbyes.

“Okay remember to stay away from strangers” Luke started and he and Rufus shared a laugh before getting to their real goodbyes. They stared at each other for a second before just going in for a kiss like it would be their last. It could have been, they could get into a car crash Luke thought about but he tried not to.

“I wanna give you something,” Rufus said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box.

“RUFUS TIGER TAYLOR I SWEAR TO GOD” Luke yelled, this boy was not about to propose to him.

“I’m not proposing,” He said quickly as he opened the little box and pulled out a bronze ring with a silver inside.

“Is this a Roger Taylor ring?” Luke asked as he saw the Taylor symbol on the inside.

“Maybe..” and they laughed as Rufus slipped the ring onto Luke’s fingers. It fit perfectly.

“What is it supposed to represent” as Luke examined the ring on his finger.

“A promise ring” and Rufus slipped the other ring onto his finger and they held Luke’s hand to look at the ring.

“I love it, even if it is your dad’s own brand” and he laughed before wrapping his arms around Rufus. He didn’t really wanna let go.

“I love you, Luke,” Rufus said as they held each other.

“I love you Rufus” and they finally pulled apart as the bus started getting ready to go. “Call me okay” and he touched his boyfriend's hand one last time.

“I will, I promise” and their hands finally split apart as Rufus walked away to the tour bus and shot him one last smile before getting on the bus. Luke watched as they drove away, and then back at his new ring.

* * *

 

“Stop moping around,” Delilah said as she looked at her friend Luke who was sitting in an oversized sweatshirt and staring at his phone. He was waiting for Rufus’s goodnight text, it was the middle of the day in London but almost midnight wherever Rufus was. _Am I too clingy_ Luke thought as he sat around the quiet house? Rufus had been gone for about two months now. “I’m taking you out”.

“What?” Luke looked up from his phone and at Delilah who was now standing right in front of him.

“I’m taking you out” she repeated and pulled Luke off the couch and into his and Rufus’s bedroom. “Get dressed” she commanded like a drill sergeant.

“Where are we even going?” Luke asked.

“I don't know, somewhere” and she sat down on the bed as Luke looked through his side of the closet. “Anything to stop you from being so depressing”.

“I’m not depressed” he replied as he settled on a black long sleeve and brown pants.

“Yes you are” and she waited in the bedroom while Luke was getting dressed. “Looking good” Delilah commented as Luke stepped out, his hair now combed back and looking decent. “Let's go” Luke didn't even protest, he just went along with the program.

 

“You're taking me to a bar,” Luke said in shock, he was expecting a place to eat or a cafe but no a bar.

“I know you don’t like bars but it’s good to get out of your comfort zone sometimes” and she practically had to drag him out of the car.

“Delilah” Luke complained as they waited to get inside and he looked uncomfortably at the other people in line.

“I’ll buy you pizza later if you have one drink” how could he say no to pizza.

“You know my weaknesses”. He just strolled thought Twitter while they waited and Luke posted “My friend is dragging me out of the house for the first time in 2 months”. He kind of wished he was joking.

“Yay,” Delilah squealed as they finally got to the front of the line and were let in. Luke already hated it. The club had over a dozen brightly colored lights and was playing some very loud EDM or Hip-hop music. He was blinded and he didn't even like this music. “This place looks cool”.

“This place does not look cool” Luke commented as Delilah guided him to the bar.

“Just one drink, just to loosen up” and she gave a pouting look. Luke caved in, who could say no to that face.

“I’m gonna get you back for this” he commented before figuring out what to drink. He wasn't much of a drinker. “Vodka tonic” he finally ordered.

“A martini” Delilah ordered, she loved anything with more sugar than alcohol. They sipped their drinks for a little bit before Delilah got distracted by a guy on the other side of the bar. “I’ll be right back,” she said and slipped over. Luke did not agree to this. He didn't really have anyone to talk to except for Delilah so he just drank his drink in silence.

 _Vodka is terrible_ Luke thought as he almost finished his drink. “Hey” he heard someone say and was almost certain it was Delilah but it wasn't. It was some brunette girl, looked like a supermodel and Luke could already tell where this was going. “You here alone?” The girl asked.

“No,” Luke said simply as he stared at his almost empty glass.

“Did you bring your girlfriend?” and she adjusted her hair.

“Nope”.

“So are you single?”.

“Nope,” and he shot her a smile but she wasn't backing down.

“Well, what does she look like?”.     

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, very strong” the girl was now looking all over the bar for someone who matched. “And a really big penis” and he could see the girl freeze up and slowly back away. He chuckled to himself, Rufus would have laughed with him. He suddenly remembered Rufus and his text. _Rufus hadn’t texted him goodnight, he never did that_. Luke suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

“Delilah, Delilah” Luke called out as he walked through the crowd, now he started to panic. “ _Rufus, Rufus”_ he called out in desperation as he finally found his way to the exit and was now in tears. He threw up in a trash can next to the car. “Delilah, Delilah” he still called as he finished throwing up and was now just sitting on the ground next to the car. It wasn't even his car, it was Rufus’s.

“Luke, oh my god” Delilah finally stepped out of the bar and rushed over to the pale looking Luke. “I’m so sorry, I looked all over for you” and she held Luke in her arms and apologized about 10 times.

“Can I go home now” Luke finally said something and Delilah helped him into the car.

* * *

 

Luke kind of remembers the rest of the night. After they arrived home Delilah helped him throw up a little more and hold him while he cried for no reason for 30 minutes. Then she helped him to bed, where he cried for another few hours. Now he woke up.

His eyes were red and his head hurt. Then he remembered why he cried. _Rufus_. He didn't even get out of bed before reaching for his phone and getting Rufus on the phone. “Babe” was all Rufus said before Luke went off.

“Why didn't you text me, you never forget that” Luke’s face was red with anger and he was almost yelling. He never got mad.

“I went out last night and I completely forgot” he did sound kind of hungover. The first thing that came to Luke’s mind was: _What did he do last night?_  

“Rufus Taylor, you can’t just forget, I went out last night and I still remembered” he was thinking of a million different scenarios.

“I just went out with some friends okay?” he was starting to raise his voice. “You need to chill out” Chill out sent Luke over the edge.

“Chill out, chill out” Luke repeated, he was crying now. “Well, I’m sorry for caring” He yelled into the phone and Rufus was silent.

“Luke I-i” but Luke yelled before he could finish.

“I'M ONLY WORRIED CAUSE I LOVE YOU ASSHOLE” and he ended the call and threw his phone across the room and just cried. Rufus tried calling back but Luke didn’t answer. So he just called Delilah. “Delilah, can you come over?” he said between sniffles.

“I’m coming over now” he could hear the concern in her voice as she quickly came over.

  


Rhymes with phyla (Delilah Mercury)

Delilah: WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUKE   
Rufus: I can explain

Delilah: YOU HURT MY SON'S FEELINGS X(

Rufus: please let me explain

Delilah: FINE

Rufus: I went out last night and came back late

Rufus: I forgot to text Luke

Delilah: what did you SAY to him

Rufus: I told him to chill out

Delilah: YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS

Rufus: looking back on it i was being an ass

Delilah: APOLOGIZE NOW

Rufus: Is he awake?

Delilah: Yes and he’s crying

Rufus: I made him cry?

Delilah: YES YOU ASS

Rufus: i’ll talk to him.

 

Rufus knew he was being too harsh on Luke. He was hungover and wasn't thinking straight when he said it. That was no excuse though. He felt even worse when he found out he made Luke cry. He thought back to the words Luke said before he hung up.

 _“I’m only worried cause i love you asshole”._ Fuck he was such a dick. He had to make this right.

 

Luke had been pretty much playing all the sad love music on his playlist. Thoughts for you- Pierre XO, My Smile is Extinct- Kane Strong and all the other indie bands he liked. Delilah had come over and held him and tried to make him smile but she had to go for an audition. Luke then remembered his ring. It was beautiful, he admired it every morning when he woke up and whenever Rufus texted him.

He held it now and kissed it, then his phone rang. It was Rufus. He thought about not answering it but he just wanted to hear the sound of Rufus’s voice. “Babe,” Rufus said and then sighed as he thought of what to say.

“Rufus” was all Luke could say before Rufus continued.

“I’m a major asshole, I’m sorry, I love you” and Luke smiled at himself.

“I love you too asshole, I’m sorry for being overprotective”.

“You don’t have to be sorry, you were in the right, I will never do that to you again”.

“You can go out Rufus, just tell me ahead of time okay?”.

“Okay, babe” babe sounded so good coming from Rufus.

“I miss you” Luke blinked away the tears.

“I miss you too”.

“Please come back to me in one whole piece okay” and he heard Rufus giggle over the phone.

“I will babe, I love you”.

“I love you Rufus” and then he hung up and called Delilah back. “Rufus apologized”.

“I knew I knocked some sense into him” she sounded very proud of herself.

“If I need you to knock some sense into him again I’ll call you” and they both laughed.

“Pleasure doing business with you” Delilah replied and they talked for a little while before Luke hung up. Luke laid back on his and Rufus’s bed and looked back at the ring on his finger. _He didn’t deserve this love_.


	7. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Luke go on a boat trip with the rest of the Taylor family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut so if you dont like it you can skip it. Hope you like this chapter.   
> -Brandon

Luke's heart was racing. Rufus would be back today, he was on his to the airport to pick him up. He thought of the amazing cuddles and kisses they would share when he got back. The sex also but mostly the cuddles. “We just landed” Rufus texted as Luke was waiting for him in the lobby.

Since Rufus left like had never taken his ring off or even thought of it. He held his own hand with it on and looked through the crowds of people for his love. Then he saw his bandmates come out first and then following behind then was Rufus with a big smile on his face. “COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT” Luke yelled as he ran as fast he could to his boyfriend. 

Then he tackled him. He didn't mean to but he was so caught up in his emotions that he went in for a big hug and ended up jumping on him. Luke wrapped his legs around Rufus' waist which made him lose his balance and both men fell to the ground. Rufus could hear his bandmates laughing in the background but he didn't care.

“Hey babe,” Rufus said as they both burst into laughter while still on the floor. They went into a passionate kiss like they hadn't seen each other in years. People were staring but they didn't care, they just wanted to hold each other. They finally got up from the floor and kissed and hugged again before picking up Rufus's luggage and heading homework. 

 

“My shoulder hurts,” Rufus said as they got in and he flopped down on the couch. 

“I didn't mean to” and Luke climbed on top of him and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. “I really did miss you” and he ran his hands their Rufus long hair. 

“Aww, I missed you too,” he says teasing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “The first thing you said to me after being away for three months was calling me a little shit” and Luke punched him in the shoulder. 

“Well, you're my little shit” and they both laughed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Just processing that they were together again and Luke listened to Rufus heartbeat. 

“I have an idea,” Rufus said out of nowhere as they sat. 

“What is it?” And he looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“I know your family, I know your dad and your brother but I want you to get to know mine” and Luke looked at him with a confused look. 

“What are you planning?” Rufus loved to come up with spontaneous ideas. 

“My dad owns a lot and he invited my siblings and me to go on vacation with him, I wanted you to come to” it was a very sweet gesture. 

“How can I say no to that face” and Luke pinched his boyfriend's cheek and gave him a kiss before getting up. “You just got back and now you wanna go somewhere else” he joked as he ran his fingers through the other man’s long hair. 

“You know I don't like staying in one place for too long” and he sat up and kissed Luke on the cheek. 

“You stayed with me”. 

“Well, your an exception” and they kissed, Luke, deepened it by wrapping his arms around his neck. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked as they touched their foreheads together.

“I haven't had..” and he placed his hand on Rufus’s thigh “You know in three months” and he gave a smirk. 

“Let’s change that” and he picked Luke up and carried him to their bedroom.

* * *

 

Luke listened to music through his earbuds as he sat in the sun with his towel and swim trunks on. “Hey pretty” Rufus walked up to the place he was tanning and kissed him, interrupting Luke’s bliss. 

“They here yet?” Luke asked as he turned off his music and looked at his boyfriend who was wearing just a pair of swim trunks.  

“Almost” he replied. They were waiting on the docks where Rufus’s family yat was and they just waited for the rest of the Taylor children to arrive. “They're excited to meet you,” Rufus said reassuringly, Luke had met Tiger Lily and Lola Taylor but not Felix or Rory. 

“I sure hope so” and as he said that he saw the Taylor car pull up and Roger, Sarina, Rory, Felix, Lola, Lily and Rufus’s mother Debbie. 

“Hey mom,” Rufus said as he greeted the rest of his siblings and his mother. Luke didn’t move and waited for Rufus to introduce him to everyone. “Mom, this is my boyfriend Luke” and Luke gave him a big smile. 

“It’s lovely to meet you,” said Debbie, she was an older woman with long blonde hair like Rufus, they looked so similar. 

“It's good to meet you too” and Luke looked over to the rest of Rufus’s siblings.

“Luke this is Felix and Rory” Felix was an older man with brown hair, he seemed to stand out among the rest of the siblings. Rory was older and had long blonde hair and a loving smile. 

“Hey,” They both said and smiled at Luke and Rory gave him a hug.

“Nice to meet you,” he said with a smile. 

“Yot’s here” Roger called as their big ass boat pulled up to the dock. It was probably worth more than Luke's organs, it had a big under the deck that had many bedrooms and a kitchen. On top, it had different equipment for different activities, even a powerboat. 

“Wow” was all Luke could get out, he felt Rufus wrap his arm around his waist. 

“Even been on a yot?” He asked and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Nope,” he says with a smile as they all started boarding the boat. 

 

“So how long have you known Rufus?” Felix asked as they were starting to relax on the deck. 

“I met him at the premiere of Bohemian Rhapsody through a friend” he would always be in Delilah's debt for introducing them. “We started dating and now we've been together for about 11 months, almost a year” he smiled when he realized how long he's been with his love. 

“Ah, he talks about you a lot”. Rufus would always tell them that Luke was at a gig or about something Luke had told him, it was adorable. 

“Yeah, so are you married or” Luke was trying his best to get to know Rufus's siblings. 

“Yah for a few years now and we live farther east so I don't see Rufus or my dad very often”. 

“It's good you try to spend time with them,” he said with a smile. “Rufus looks up to you”.

“Really?” He seemed very surprised. 

“Yeah, you're his big brother so of course, he does”. _ I'm actually getting to know him better  _ Luke thought to his surprise. 

“FELIX YOU WANNA RACE US” they heard what sounded like Tiger Lily yell farther from where they were. 

“Coming” and he and Luke came over to see what was happening.  Lily and Rufus where on powerboats lining up. 

“What are you two doing?” Felix called to them and Rufus gestured for him to come over. Luke stood watching from the sidelines. 

“Wanna race?” He asked and Felix was already on board. 

“Hell yeah, but you know I'm gonna win right” and they lined up together. 

“In your dreams,” Lily said as they started their engines. “Lola you tell who wins” and Lola stood next to Luke as they watched. 

“3,2,1” Rufus counted and they all rode off. Rufus was the fastest with Felix behind him. 

“Go Rufus” Lola and Luke cheered. Roger and Debbie were watching at their children raced. 

“RUFUS WINS” Lola yelled as they finished close but Rufus managed to come first. 

“HELL YAH” Rufus yelled as he did his victory dance. Luke giggled to himself as he watched him do his stupid little dance, it was adorable. 

“Good job babe” Luke yelled from the deck as Rufus walked over to him. 

“Told you I could win” he giggled as he gave Luke a kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I’ll get you back one day” Felix yelled, Rufus flipped him off. 

“Love you” Rufus yelled. 

“Love you too” Felix called back as he walked away.

* * *

 

The entire family was served a gourmet seafood dinner. Rufus and Luke sat together while they all chat together. Luke seemed to get around with Lola and Tiger Lily, they bonded over making fun of Rufus. “Luke, what’s that?” Lola asked and pointed at his ring.  _ Shit _ , Luke thought. 

“Doesn't Rufus have the same one?” Lily pointed out and Rufus and Luke looked at each other. 

“CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT” Lola yelled and they caught the attention of everyone at the table. 

“Congratulations” Roger and Sarina yelled in unison and got up to go hug them. Luke just stared in shock and tried to think of something to say.

“We're not engaged” Rufus finally said and everyone sighed in disappointment. “At least not yet” he added and Luke punched him in the shoulder. 

“Then why the rings?” Lily asked. 

“Promise rings” Rufus replied as he kept digging into his meal. 

“Are these my symbol rings?” Roger observed as he looked at his son's hand.

“Maybe…” he replied and Luke giggled at his embarrassment. 

“Didn’t wanna get me something fancier” Luke learned on Rufus' shoulder. 

“Shut up, you like your ring”. 

“Yah, but still a lady deserves the best”. 

“Your a man,” Rufus said loudly and everyone at the table laughed and Luke pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Just kidding, you always get the best for me” and they smiled at each other like it was just the two to them in the room.

**WARNING: Smut approaching, you can skip this part if you want :)**

* * *

It was later that night.  The others had already made their way to their bedrooms while Luke and Rufus were just talking on the deck while sipping some lemonade. It was around midnight, and the moon was full and shining a light on the two lovers as they talked. “I can’t believe they thought we were engaged,” Rufus said as they laughed about what had happened.

“Well, we do act and fight like an old married couple” Luke leaned his head on his boyfriend's neck. 

“We don’t fight” he commented. 

“Really?” he said with sarcasm as they both shared a laugh. 

“You wanna head inside,” Rufus asked as he held Luke’s hand. 

“Yep it's cold” he was still cold even though they had coats and a blanket wrapped around them.

The two men got one of the older bedrooms since all the other had already been claimed by the other family members. It was a pretty nice sized room with a king-sized bed and an attached bathroom like all the other rooms. Luke had no problem changing in front of Rufus, he’d seen all of him before so it never made him feel self-conscious. When Rufus would change he could see Luke catching little glances at him which made him laugh to himself. Luke liked to dress in an oversized t-shirt and some pants to bed but Rufus preferred to just wear some pants or nothing at all.

Their mattress was on the older side and made noise whenever there was too much noise but it never really bothered them. It would bother them later on when doing certainly. Activities. Luke would check his phone and scroll aimlessly before cuddling up close to Rufus, who would in return wrap his arms around the smaller man. When they were starting to settle down Luke said something before they could get comfortable “Rufus” he called. 

“Yeah, babe” and he looked down at the man in his arms. 

“I wanna have sex” Luke was very blunt about what he wanted, liked to speak his mind.

“Right now?” he asked. He thought of his mom, dad, and siblings sleeping just a few doors down and the sound of the mattress. Luke nodded and started kissing up Rufus’s face. “Babe, the mattress” and he moved around to show the sound it made. 

“I guess you’ll just have to stay still then” and he pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss and ran his fingers through the blonde men's hair.    

“Okay,” he was gonna say more but couldn’t when he felt a hand creep around the waistband of his pajama pants. 

“You looked really sexy out there with your shirt off” Luke whispered in his ear as he felt his delicate hand around his cock. 

“You always look so pretty” Rufus whispered as he tried holding back a moan as he felt Luke’s hand start to pump his cock up and down. 

“I like it when you call me pretty” he did like it, pretty isn't just reserved for a woman. It made him feel cared for and safe. He continued pumping Rufus’s cock and started feeling his own cock stiffen as he looked at his boyfriend try to hold back his moans of pleasure. 

“Fuck Luke” he moaned as Luke started pumping faster. 

“What is it baby?” he asked as he kissed up his neck and sucked on his earlobe. 

“I need you” he whined as he bit his lip. 

“Impatient I see” he teased as he got on his knees on the bed and took his pajama pants off which made the bed creak a little. Rufus stared as he undressed his button half but kept his shirt on. 

“I want you” and Rufus started kissing up his neck and face and made a devilish look. 

“Usually I'm the one begging” Luke commented. He was always the bottom but he was taking control this time.

“Oh you will be” and he pulled the covers off them and Luke climbed on top of him. 

“Get these off” and like pulled Rufus's pants down, revealing his hard chock that was dripping pre-cum. “Fuck” he whispered as he looked at the man beneath him. 

“Like what you see?” Rufus asked as he ran his hands through Luke's hair. 

“Yes, I want you in me” he growled and held his boyfriends cock and looked at it for a second before lining himself up and sitting down. 

“Fuck, already loose I see” he commented as he felt Luke's hot walls consume him and didn't feel any tightness. 

“I may have prepared ahead to time” that turned Rufus on even more. In order to not make noise, Rufus had to lay himself for while Luke road on top of him. “So big” and he started picking up the pace. 

“So pretty” and he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss while his dick was buried deep in his boyfriend. 

“Rufus” he panted as he started getting closer. “I love you so fucking much” and he started jerking off his own cock. 

“I love you too” and felt a few tugs on his hair from Luke as he got faster. “Let go, baby, let go” he encouraged as he was getting close. 

“Fuck, your cock feels so good” he moaned as he savored the feeling. 

“I'm gotta cum inside you”. 

“Please, please give me your cum” he begged, it made Rufus wanna grab him and fuck him until he saw stars but they had to be quiet. “Oh shit, oh shit” he whined and let out a silent scream as his cock squirts cum across Rufus's chest. 

“Fuck, fuck” Rufus moans as he feels his cock release and Luke's hole tighten around him. 

“Your fucking amazing” Luke said as finally got off of his boyfriend and walked to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean up. “sorry for the mess” and he handed Rufus the towel to clean up his cum covered chest. 

“It's a nice mess” and he wiped himself off but took a drop of the stuff on his chest and put some in his mouth. 

“Ew” and Luke turned bright red as few watched him suck the fluid off his finger. 

“You do the same thing to me” and he handed the towel back as Luke climbed into bed. 

“I Love you,” Rufus said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. 

“I love you too Rufus” and they kissed before turning off all the light. “Goodnight”. 

“Goodnight babe” and they both drifted off into sleep. 

**SMUT OVER**

* * *

 

“Wakey, wakey, eggs, and bakey” Tiger Lily called from the walkway, it was her job to wake everyone up. “Rufus, Luke” she called as she walked up to their door. She opened the door and hoped they weren't makeup but luckily they were covered up. They were wrapped in each other's arms and holding each other close, Lily chose not to disturb them. 

Luke had been leaving and sleeping next to Luke from about 6 months now. He knew every crack and crevice of the man next to him. The color of his eyes, his cheekbones and the way his breath smelled when he woke up. Luke always wakes up first so he knew how he woke up. 

Rufus would usually wake up later around 8, he liked to sleep on his side on the right side. When his conscious started awakening he would always grab for Luke first, touch around the bed until he felt something. Usually his arm or hand, he acted like it was something he needed and when he didn't feel him he would wake up quickly. When he found Luke he would pull him close and wrap his arms around him, he wasn't even fully awake yet but it seemed like instincts. Then his body would start awakening and he would stretch out his arms or legs. 

Then his eyes would flutter open, Luke liked to stare at him while he opened his eyes. He seemed so at peace and happy when he first wakes up, it was because he was looking at Luke. He looked beautiful, his hair all messed up and his eyes still adjusting to the light. “Good morning” was always the first thing he said and lay a kiss of Luke's lips or cheek, whatever part was close to him. 

“Goodmorning” Luke would reply and kiss him back, they would talk for a little bit. About pretty much anything, dreams they had and things they were doing that day. It Luke’s favorite part of the day. 

This morning that followed the same routine but they got up as soon as possible. Same good morning kiss but they rushed to join the others for breakfast. 

“Morning Tiger,” Roger said as the two men walked into the dining room, where the rest of the family was dining on their king-sized breakfast. 

“Morning dad” Rufus replied as they at with the others and they all said their respective good mornings. 

“What’s on the agenda today dad?” Lola asked as he ate her eggs. 

“Oh, you’ll see” that meant it was something good.    

 

“Wow,” everyone said when they arrived there at their destination. It was a huge waterfall with different levels you could jump off of. Rufus was gonna have a field day. 

“Race you to the top” Rufus yelled and he hurried up the level with Felix and Lola following behind him. Luke wasn't much for diving but instead decided to climb up one of the hills there till he reached the top. He was very good at rock climbing and watched from the top as his boyfriend acted like a 12-year-old and diving off the ledges. “Luke come give it a try” He yelled from the pool of water. 

“I’m good, I have a nice view up here” Luke yelled down and Rufus continued jumping. He started climbing down and saw Rufus looking around the water. 

“Lola, Lola-” and he got pulled under the water but was pushed up again when he realized it was Lola pushing him down. Everyone burst into laughter as Rufus turned red from embarrassment. “You be quiet” he pointed at Luke as he noticed him laughing.  

“Sorry babe, but you did look really funny” and he continued as Rufus walked over to him and covered him in water as he laid a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower” and he walked away towards the showers cause he was too embarrassed to keep going, they all kept laughing as he walked away. 

“Lola” Luke said as he walked over to the girl and whispered, “You wanna help me push Rufus into the pool when he comes out”. 

“Hell yeah,” and they came up with a plan.

 

“Luke, Luke” Rufus called as he came out in a robe from the showers near the waterfall and looked to the place he had been. Luke was now hiding with Lola behind a rock until Rufus turned his back. “Are you guys-” and both figures came from behind the rock and ran over to him and pushed him into the water. Not before Rufus noticed and grabbed onto Luke’s waist and pulled his boyfriend down with him.

“Rufus!!” Luke yelled as he was pulled into the cold water with his boyfriend. “You are such an ass” he complained as Rufus kept holding him as they splashed around in the water. 

“I know, but you love me” and he kissed Luke on the cheek while Luke tried kicking him. 

“I breaking up with you” Luke joked and they both laughed. The moment seemed so nice. Rufus looked at him like he was the only person there and with such love. These were Luke’s favorite moments.


	8. Friend (mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Luke get a new furry friend.

“You adopted a dog,” Rufus said as he walked into his home. Luke was relying on the floor with a towel and a dog that he was petting. 

“I didn't adopt it, I found it” and he kept petting his new friend. 

“You found a stray?” It was a cute dog but he didn't know if it had fleas or not. 

“Yep” and then he told him exactly how he found him. 

 

Luke's had a daily routine. Get up out of bed and kiss his boyfriend, eat breakfast, make out with his Rufus. Then take the train to meet with his band to record or rehearse. He liked talking the train, and he refused to let Rufus drop him off since he liked being independent. To Rufus's annoyance. After getting dropped off at his station he would have to walk a little way.

It wasn't a long walk and he needs exercise. When walking he would always notice something. A dog following him. He had a soft spot in his heart for dogs thought he's never owned one. He would wanna die being smothered by a horde of dogs. 

He didn't know what kind of dog it was until he looked it up. It was some kind of greyhound and was gray with a few white spots. It was adorable. He had to resist the edge to grab it and cuddle it but he wanted to see it if had a tag. 

“Hey, little bean” and he approached the dog slowly so as not to share it. “Your a cute little girl-” and then he looked to make sure “Boy” and he pet him and he seemed very okay with being touched. “Do you have an owner?” he asked and looked at his neck that had no tag. “If you can talk I won’t tell anyone” and the dog remained silent. “I had to try” and he got off his knees and the dog still followed him. 

“You wanna come home with me” and he just blinked so Luke took that as a yes. The dog hung around Luke while him and his band rehearsed. Then he had to figure out how to get it home so he called a friend. “Delilah I need you to come to pick me up”.   

* * *

 

“So that’s how you got a dog,” Rufus said as Luke finished telling his story and he finally processed that there was a dog in their house. “So it doesn't have an owner?” and he finally went to go pet the dog.

“I don't think so but I’m gonna take it to the vet to see if it had a microchip” It was required by law for every dog to have a microchip.

“I will admit it is a pretty cute dog” and Luke smiled at him. Then as Rufus was petting him the dog jumped on him without warning and started licking his face. Luke was rolling on the floor while laughing. “GET OFF” Rufus yelled as the dog kept licking him until finally, Luke got the dog off him. 

“I think the dog is trying to steal you from me” and he looked down at Rufus who was still on the floor. 

“You think!” he yelled and Luke helped him up and got a towel to wipe his mouth.

“Now your breath is gonna smell even worse” and he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh really” and he breathed straight in Luke’s face that made him turn away.   

“Bean, he’s mean” Luke complained to the dog. 

“You gave him a name?”. 

“Yep, bean, cause he’s a little bean” and he pulled the dog close to him.

“I wouldn’t get to attacked” Rufus warned in case the dog really did have an owner. 

“Too late” and he already treating the dog like it was his child. It was kind of cute.

_ Later that night….  _

“Can bean sleep in our room?” Luke asked when he came into the living room after getting dressed for bed. 

“Babe, he might have fleas,” Rufus said, he wanted to be better safe than sorry. 

“But look at him” he pointed to Bean who was sleeping in a blanket on the floor. “He looks so depressed”. 

“How can you tell he’s depressed” and he bent down from the couch to pet him. 

“Mothers instinct” and he went down to the floor to play with Bean. “Bean your daddy doesn't want you to sleep with us”. 

“That sounds weird” Rufus commented as he saw Luke turning the dog his way and try to make him look sad. 

“You're so mean” and he pulled the dog close to his chest. “How about I break up with daddy and we came to run away and adopt 100 more dogs,” Luke said to the dog. 

“So you love him more than me now?” and he pretended to look hurt. 

“Yes” and they both laughed. 

“Fine, how can I say no to you” and he pinched Luke’s cheek. 

“Your a good boyfriend” and he kissed Rufus on the lips and they started heading to bed. 

“I love you,” Luke said as they laid down, Bean was close to Luke and Rufus had his arms wrapped around Luke. 

“I love you too” Rufus replied. 

“I was talking to Bean” and he kissed the dog before going to kiss Rufus. 

“I don’t get a kiss first?” and Rufus made a sad face. 

“Stop complaining” and he gave him another kiss before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

“We are actual couple goals,” Luke said to like him, Rufus and Bean were waiting in the vet's office. 

“Yah, waiting in a vets office for a dog your crazy boyfriend found on the streets” Luke punched him in a shoulder. 

“Hey, I may be crazy but at least we have a cute dog” and they both laughed. Bean was sitting by their feet. “Do you think dogs dream?” Luke asked as he rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

“Maybe” Rufus didn't really know how to answer that question.    

“Do dogs know when it’s their birthday?”. 

“Luke-” Rufus started. 

“What if they know it's their birthday and they get really sad when they don't get a birthday party” he started sounding really sad. 

“Luke it’s a dog”. 

“I don't want to miss its birthday” and he pulled Bean onto his lap. Luke then went on a five-minute discussion about dog’s birthday while Rufus listened. Rufus thought it was cute when Luke went on expressing his random thought. He was kind of use to it by now. 

When the vet finally came, she checked over Bean to make sure anything was wrong. He seemed physically fine except for being a malnourished and having fleas. They checked if he had a microchip, which he didn’t, Luke was happy about this. All he needed were shots and flea treatment and Luke and Rufus were able to officially adopt him. “Your coming home with us Bean” and Luke cuddled the dog, Rufus was happy to see him so happy. 

“You two are adorable,” Rufus said as he saw his boyfriend play with Bean and gave Luke a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Our cute little family,” Luke said and smiled up at his boyfriend and held his hand. 

 

Luke went a little crazy in the pet store. Brought anything cute he saw and the essentials but mostly cute stuff. He got Bean a ute gray dog collar with his name engraved and a cute dog bed with a dog print on it. He also threw in some cute outfits for him, Rufus argued against it but Luke got his way. “I don't think we need this much stuff,” Rufus said as he pushed the cart full of stuff.  

“Yes we do, how am I gonna keep him warm without a sweater” and he held up a cute blue sweater he grabbed. 

“Whatever you say babe” and Rufus looked lovingly at his weirdo of a boyfriend.

* * *

 

“I LOVE HIM SO MUCH” Both Delilah and Cameron Deacon screamed as they both met Bean. Of course, Bean got hit with a million kisses and cuddles, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Luke, can I dognap him?” Cameron asked as Bean was licking his face. 

“No, he’s mine” and Luke walked over to Bean and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’ve to know Bean for five minutes and if anything happened to him I will kill everyone in this room and then myself,” Delilah said. They all laughed and Rufus walked over to play with him. 

“I guess he’s okay,” Rufus said as he pets Bean on the head. 

“Didn’t you cuddle him last night?” Luke said suspiciously and held his boyfriend's hand. 

“Maybe…” Rufus replied and they all laughed. Rufus really did love Bean, even though he pretended not to. It made him happy cause it felt like Luke and he had a little family of their own. He knew Luke was the love of his life, he had known him for a little less than a year and already wanted a family. Their anniversary was next week, so maybe he could bring it up then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreaciate all the kudos, hits and bookmarks. The next chapters gonna be a big one so be excited :)  
> -Brandon


	9. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke recieves some hate online. Rufus had something planned for their anniversary.

Luke knew one year anniversaries were a big deal but this was his first serious one. He didn't exactly know how to celebrate but Rufus wanted to treat him to something special. Rufus wanted it to be all about Luke and making him happy. Luke was more than excited but his boyfriend wouldn’t give him any hints.  

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Luke: Did you get anything out of him? 

Delilah: Nope, he ain't budging 

Luke: Stubborn bastard 

Delilah: should i threaten him?

Luke: Nah, if i need you to i’ll tell you 

Delilah: okay, i’m very good at threatening people

Luke: Remember to put that on your resume 

 

Rufus had something big planned, his lips were sealed. Since the addition of Bean to their family, they couldn’t be happier and this anniversary was a big achievement in their relationship. Rufus had never been in a relationship this long and he wants this day to be special. “You ready?” Rufus asked as he leaned over the door of their bedroom. Rufus was taking Luke to his band's gig, it would be the first time they would be performing new music that just came out. 

“Yep ready” and he turned around for Rufus to look at his outfit. 

“You look nice,” he said as he walked towards him and gave him a kiss and looked at his boyfriend in the mirror. “Don’t want anyone to hit on you” and he gave him a kiss on his neck. 

“I’ll kick them in the balls, nobody's as handsome as you” and they both laughed and Luke grabbed his bag to get ready to go. 

“I surprised we sold out the venue,” Rufus said as they drove to the venue of the concert. 

“Well you guys are amazing so I’m not” and he looked at his boyfriend with a smile “Also there's a bar” Luke was good at ruining romantic moments. 

There was a line of people waiting outside the venue as Rufus and Luke pulled up. Luke had gotten used to the screaming and was practically defy to the noise. Everyone particularly loved Rufus and Luke could hear the crowds of people screaming his name. “They love you” Luke whispered into his ear as they approached the door and they held hands as walked. Luke noticed some people looking at him with spiteful looks,  _ probably jealous _ he thought and didn't think much of it. 

“Ready to go?” One of the stage techs asked the band as the show was about to start, they all nodded and headed towards the stage to start. 

“You don't need me to motive you so just don't hit yourself with your drumstick, okay,” Luke said as he kissed his boyfriend on last time before he went on stage. 

“Your very good at motivation, I’ll wink at you while I’m up their okay” Rufus said and kissed his boyfriend back. 

“Bye drummer boy” and Luke made his way to the front row where he would be watching. 

The show was going amazing like always, not one person was bored and everyone was dancing and having a good time. Luke was banging his head and looking at Rufus throughout the entire show and generally having a good time. Until he felt someone touch him on his shoulder. “Are you Luke Deacon?” It was a teenage girl probably around 17. 

“Yah” he was confused, maybe she was a fan of his band or something.

“Are you dating Rufus Taylor?” She sounded kind of annoyed. 

“Yes?” He didn’t know exactly why she didn't know since Rufus and he had a very public relationship. 

“Why’s he dating someone like you?” she spits and Luke was kind of taken aback, what does like you even mean?

“Excuse me” was all he could say. 

“Shouldn't he be dating someone attractive like a model, not some nobody”. 

“Probably but I guess I got lucky, have a nice night,” Luke said quickly before making his way towards the side of the venue. Luke looked at Rufus while he made his way out and Rufus just stared back at him while continuing to play. Luke showed the bodyguards around the backstage his pass and he just watched the rest of the show from backstage. 

“GOODNIGHT EVERYONE” and they all took their bows and made their way backstage. Luke smiled at Rufus as he came running towards him, and gave him a big hug, sweat and all. Kind of gross.

“Where were you out there?” Rufus asked as they broke away from the hug, his hair was a mess and sweat was coming through his shirt. 

“I had a problem with a fan, no big deal” Luke knew how much Rufus loved his fans, this was probably just a one-time thing. 

“What happened?” and he raised his eyebrows, he wasn't gonna let this go.

“I was watching the show when a fan approached me” Luke tried to make it sound as normal as possible. “She asked for me by name and asked if I and you were dating so I said yes” he took a deep breath before continuing. “Then she asked why you were dating someone like me and how you should be dating someone more attractive” luke was Rufus become more upset as he talked. 

“Did you get her name, I can kick her-” Luke stopped him from talking by taking his face in his hands. 

“Rufus, it’s fine, It was just a one-time thing” and Luke got a text, it was from Delilah so he looked at it. It simply read:

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Delilah: cheak twitter now

 

Luke was a little more than confused and he saw Rufus looking over his shoulder as he opened twitter. At the top of his feed was a post he was tagged in by some person he didn’t know, it read: 

 

Saw @Luke_Deacon at a @Thedarkness show. Can’t believe Rufus is dating someone like him. He was so rude and mean to me.

 

And attached to the tweet was a photo of Luke from the very night. Luke looked up from his screen and saw Rufus red in the face. Rufus was rarely angry but when he was, it was kind of scary but he would never scare Luke. “Babe, calm down,” Luke said and ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair to try and calm him. 

“I don’t like it when people mistreat you,” he said in a gentle tone. Luke was protective over Rufus but Rufus was more protective over him. Maybe it was the fact that Luke was a bottom but it had more to do with the fact that he would do anything to protect Luke. 

“I know, it’s just one person” Luke kind of lied, he read some of the replies to the tweet and saw there were others who agreed with the person. Calling his a gold digger and a slut, Luke usually ignored things like that but it seemed to kind of mess with him now. He wouldn’t let Rufus know that.

“I’m gonna take you out” Rufus suddenly seemed to perk up. 

“What?” Luke wasn't really following.

“Our anniversary tomorrow, I’m gonna take you shopping for whatever you want, we're gonna go to dinner and-”. 

“That’s the surprise you were keeping from me?” Luke should have thought of that. 

“Part of it, but not all of it” and he laid a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

“Anything I want?” Luke gave a devilish look. 

“Anything” Rufus wanted to make this day as special as possible. 

“I don’t really care where we go, as long as you're with me” and Luke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and gave him a big kiss.  

“Get a room you two” Dan Hawkins yelled as he looked at the two men. Rufus just flipped him the middle finger as they kept kissing.

* * *

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Luke: DELI 

Delilah: wat is it? 

Luke: I need help with my outfit. 

Delilah: For your anniversary?

Luke: YES 

Delilah: what are you thinking? 

Luke: i had this button up with flowers on it and some dress-ish pants that have holes it them so i’ll be wearing some fishnets underneath them.

Delilah; YOU OWN FISHNETS? 

Luke: Their for special occasions 

Delilah: like this one  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Luke: maybe.. 

Delilah: Your such a hoe

Luke: I know :) 

 

Luke liked his outfit, he thought it was romantic but also a little sexy. He never liked to have his shirt buttoned too much so he left three or four buttons open to air out his chest. Rufus wouldn't get to see his yet because he left to run an “errand” and said he would be back soon to pick him up.  While Luke was busy getting ready he heard a knock on the door, he expected it to me Rufus but looked out the window to see a delivery man with a package. “For Luke Deacon,” said the man and Luke looked close enough to see it was a flower box.

“Thank you,” Luke said, taking the box and closing the door. It had a red colored ribbon on top of it and the number of a florist company. He carefully unwrapped it and opened the box to reveal a bouquet of red roses and a small slip of paper. It read: 

_ I love you  _

_ ~Rufus   _

Luke thought it was the most cliche thing Rufus had ever done but he loved them anyway. He knew the perfect place to put them. He walked into the kitchen to see if he had anything to work as a vase, Bean looked at the roses Luke held as he slept in his dog bed. “Look what Daddy brought me” and he showed the dog his flowers and gave his head a little pat before getting the vase from the cabinet. In their bedroom there was a windowsill that laid mostly empty so he put them there, it looked really nice and he took a picture to post later. 

Since he was already ready Luke just sat on the couch with Bean and watched TV. He wasn't really paying attention to the program, he was mostly thinking about what “green” Rufus was on. Was he getting Luke a gift? Should Luke have gotten a gift as well? Was he talking to the marching band that would come out while on their date? Is there a marching band? 

He was suddenly knocked out of his thought when he heard the sound of a car honk from outside. Luke walked to the window and outside saw Rufus by his car waiting for him, he gave a quick smile before getting his sunglasses and bag. “Bean you are in charge of the house,” he said turning to the dog on the couch as he left the house. 

“Hey babe,” Rufus said as he laid eyes on Luke and he walked over and gave him a big kiss. He was wearing a black button-up with a black coat and his long hair tied up in a bun. 

“Hey, the roses were cliche but I loved them,” Luke said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping into the car. 

“I’m the king of cliche” Rufus bragged and he started up the car. Then he noticed Luke’s outfit. “Are you wearing fishnets?”. 

“They're for special occasions” and he shot back a devilish grin. 

“Well you look nice in them” and he kissed his boyfriend's hand.

“Where are we going?”. 

“Anywhere you wanna go”. Luke loved shopping so he knew all the places they were going. 

They had the whole day to themselves so they made the best of it. For Luke, they went to all the stores he liked, most of them were androgynous in style. He never really liked to conform to gender norms. Hell his favorite pair of shoes were a pair of brown boots he found in the women's section. Rufus found it adorable the way he would model clothing by prancing around like an idiot. 

Rufus went to fewer places, mostly music related. Rufus and Luke tended to act like a married couple when they shopped, Luke was mostly in control and loved to look around, Rufus just looked at him like he was the only person in the room. Rufus was also useful as a bag carrier. Their relationship felt too perfect, they held hands for most of the time and they seemed so invested in everything the other person was doing. Throughout the entire experience, they would joke and play around, whisper sweet nothings and give soft kissed on the cheek or lips. 

“All for a flowered print shawl,” Rufus said as they stepped out their last store. His hands were full of bags. 

“All I did was look at her” Luke was talking about a woman in the store. 

“You glared at her like you wanted to murder her” they both laughed about it now. Luke was walking towards the shawl and fell in love with it, then he saw a woman walking towards it as well and let her look at it first. Without Luke knowing the look he gave the woman seemed very menacing when he didn't mean to be, so she backed off and Luke ended up buying it.  

“I didn’t mean too” Luke kind of felt bad about it now but it was a really cute shawl. 

“You looked better in it then she did” Rufus joked as he and Luke laughed together.

“Where are we going for dinner?” Luke asked. 

“You’ll see” and Rufus shot him a devilish grin. 

“Your so secretive” and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You’ll like it I promise”. 

 

The place they went to was near Richmond Riverside, which was surrounded by different restaurants. This specific once seemed pretty fancy but also very cozy and comfy. “You didn’t tell me we were going somewhere fancy” Luke whispered as they approached the restaurant with Rufus holding his hand. 

“You look fine” and he kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear “and pretty” and Luke shot him a smile. They got a booth that had a view of the river and of the street that was full of light. 

“The river is pretty,” Luke said as he looked outside. 

“Yah, its part of the charm” and he gave Luke a menu “Look at it” and Luke looked at the kind of food they had. 

“Pizza!” Luke said excitedly. 

“The first time we met it was over pizza, so I thought it was fitting” Luke smiled at him and reached over the table to give him a kiss. 

“I love you,” Luke said as he broke the kiss. 

“I love you too babe” and they held hands over the table. Rufus got a good look at the man in front of him. He had pale skin, big brown eyes and luscious hair, he was beautiful. Everything Rufus ever wanted. “You're the love of my life,” he said out loud.

“Your the love of my life Rufus” he wanted to kiss him again but the waiter came over to take their order. 

 

“That was the best pizza I’ve ever had,”  Luke said as they stepped out of the restaurant. 

“ I knew you’d like it” Rufus wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I loved it” and he held Rufus’s face in his hand and peaked little kissed across his face. 

“I love you” and he pulled Luke into a kiss. 

“I love you too, I had a really nice time” and they laced hands as they walked along. 

“Wanna take a walk?” and Luke nodded and they walked along the river and across the bridge. 

“This is nice” and they sat down on a bench near the river and Luke laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of the river and the crickets chirping. 

“Luke” Rufus said sitting up. 

“Yes” and Luke looked up to look at the blonde handsome man. 

“This has been the best year of my life, because I have you” and held Luke's hand before continuing. “I love you more than anything else in the world, I would die for you, I want to make you happy” Luke had no idea where Rufus was going for. That was until he saw Rufus go to the pocket of his jacket and pull out a box. “Luke Deacon-” 

“Rufus stop” Luke interrupted before he could continue, he didn't know what else to say. 

“Babe, what is it?” Rufus was more worries about Luke than the stupid proposal. 

“I-i” he felt himself choke up and held onto his chest like he was gonna pass out. 

“Babe” he pulled Luke into his arms “you don't have to say yes, you can say no” and he gave a reassuring

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry” and Luke started sobbing as Rufus held him close. “I love you, Rufus, I really do, I’m just- I'm not-” he started stuttering. 

“You're not ready, it's okay baby” and Luke continued to cry and Rufus didn't let him go. 

“Maybe some other day, just not now, this had happened before and it wasn't-” he started telling him a secret but he stopped himself. 

“What happened, babe?” Rufus wanted to do everything to make this better. 

“I was in a relationship before you” he started and took a deep breath before continuing. “It was with a girl and it wasn't a very healthy one, we fought and she tried changing and controlling me”. Rufus massaged his shoulders to try and get him to calm down. “I was too weak to fight back so this continued for a few months, then she asked to marry me in hopes it would make out relationship better, it didn't” and he felt the tears coming back. “She hit me when I called it off and I didn't wanna fight her so I left and she harassed me for a long time and me just kind of had a bad idea about marriage since then”. 

“I understand babe, I don't love you any less,” Rufus said and used his finger to try and dry Lukes tears. 

“I love you too” and they combine in a passionate kiss, they forgot they were in public for a while. 

“I won't hurt you, your safe with me” he held Luke close and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Keep it” Luke was talking about the ring Rufus had gotten to propose. “Maybe one day you'll need it, but for now” and he pointed to the bronze ring on his finger “is enough for me”. 

“I know, let's go home and cuddle with Bean” it make Luke smile a little bit. Rufus kept his arm around him the entire time as they walked to the car.

* * *

 

Luke woke up to the familiar scent of Rufus's cologne and the feeling on Bean curled close to him. That last thing he remembered was getting in the car to go home and then he must have fallen asleep on the ride back. Rufus must have carried him in and laid him down. He felt his boyfriends arms around him, he held him extra tight probably because of the way Luke was feeling yesterday. Luke wanted to stay like this forever, just Rufus and Bean forever, where they could forget about the outside world. However, Luke had something he needed to do. 

He manages to slip out of Rufus's grasp without waking him. Luke looked in the mirror to look at himself, his hair was a mess, his eyes were not as puffy and he was still wearing the outfit he put on yesterday. He looked at his beautiful boyfriend peacefully sleeping, smiled but left after. He left a note before he left: 

_ Good morning, I had some stuff I needed to take care of. I love you, be back soon  _

_ ~Luke  _

Then he was out of the house with only his bag and walked to the tram station. He waited for a little bit before getting on and going and getting off at where he wanted. They were just opening when Luke walked in, he didn't have an appointment but he was able to see someone. All Luke said was: “I want to get my boyfriends name tattooed on my wrist”.

* * *

 

His wrist hurt, his first tattoo was covered in plastic wrap. Was it probably a bad idea? Yes but Luke didn’t care. Was it gonna be expensive to have it removed if he and Rufus broke up? Yep. Did he have to go to two tattoo shops to find someone who would do it? Yep. Did Luke regret it? Hell no. 

He looked down at his first and only tattoo and smiled, it spelled out one word: 

Rufus in a typewriter-like a font. Luke liked the font, the color and everything about it. Rufus was probably gonna flip but Luke liked it and that’s all that mattered. 

By the time Luke got home, it was 12 o’clock and Rufus was still in his pajamas on the couch, waiting for Luke to come home. “Hey,” Luke said as he came in and Rufus didn’t say anything before coming towards Luke and pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“Where did you go?” Rufus asked as they broke apart and he held onto Luke’s waist. Luke didn’t say anything, instead, he rolled up his sleeve and showed Rufus the tattoo. 

“I think it looks nice,” he said as Rufus held onto his wrist and examined the tattoo. He didn’t say anything, instead, he just kissed the surface of the tattoo and looked Luke right in the eyes. 

“I don't deserve you,” he said with a smile and they kissed again. 

“You like it,” Luke said surprised, he was for sure Rufus wouldn’t like it. 

“I love it, might get myself a matching one” and he hugged his boyfriend. 

“Of my name and not your own right?” Luke asked and both men laughed. 

“I’m not that narcissistic” and he pecked him on the cheek. Luke started up a Rufus. His blonde hair, his blue eyes, his pale skin, it all seemed too perfect. This is the man he had waited for his whole life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I appreciate all the Kudos, bookmarks and comments. Leave what you think of the chapter in the comments :)  
> -Brandon


	10. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus is under a lot of stress, Luke just wants to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of mental illness, specifically ADHD.   
> In no way am i trying to romantisize ADHD, or make fun of it. I have also struggles with mental illness, and i'm not implying that Rufus in real life had ADHD. That's just how i wrote him in the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter.   
> -Brandon

Luke was expecting him rejection Rufus's proposal would cause strain in their relationship, but it didn't. After that event things went back to normal, Rufus even got Luke tattooed on him so he and Luke could be matching. Rufus also made it a point to tell Luke he loved him about 10 times a day, but Luke couldn’t complain. 

Now Rufus and his band were very busy, more than usual. They were writing a new album, doing gigs here and there, Rufus was also working with Queen on their upcoming tour. All of this caused Rufus to almost crack under pressure. (Cue under pressure riff). Luke was the first to notice, it was kind of impossible not to, he lived with the man. 

“Babe” Luke called from the doorway of the music room in their apartment. Rufus had been bent over his drum set all day, only taking a break to eat. 

“Yes, Babe?” Rufus took a break from playing to look at his boyfriend. 

“Come to bed, it’s late” and he walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“In a little bit, okay?” he smiled up a Luke and held his hand and gave it a kiss.

“Okay, don’t want you to fall in love with your drums,” Luke said and gave him a kiss on the lips before walking back to the doorway.

“I’m in love with my drums” Rufus joked and both of the men laughed. 

“That would make a good song,” he said still laughing when he left the room and Rufus kept on playing. 

The next morning Rufus’s eyes were red from staying up almost all night, he slept late into the afternoon. Then as soon as he woke up, he ate breakfast and then went back to playing. This got worse over the next few days. Luke brushed it off at first, Rufus may seem shy in interviews but he actually a very energetic person and had a big personality, maybe he was in a creative outburst. He got more and more worried as this continued. 

Something else Luke noticed was when he wasn't playing he was pacing around and always moving. This was unusual for him, he did like to move but this time he was doing nothing but pacing. Luke needed to interfere. So he went to Rufus’s bandmates.

“Hey, Luke” Justin Hawkins said as he walked into the recording studio they were working in. 

“Hey, Justin” Luke smiled at him and sat down in front of him. “Have you seen anything different about Rufus?” he asked. 

“Sort of,” he said, lighting a cigarette. “He’s less focused, more hyperactive, more than usual”. 

“Okay, I’m just worried about him,” he said standing up. 

“I know Luke, but he’s just stressed, he’ll be okay” and he pats Luke on the shoulder and gave a smile.

“Yeah, your right, he’ll be okay” and he brushed it off as he left the studio and returned home. 

“Hey” Rufus called from the living room where he was sitting with a notepad and pen in hand. 

“Hey,” Luke said with a smile and sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

“What’s this all about?” Rufus said he was a little surprised by the kiss.

“I just feel like I haven't seen you in a while” and Rufus smiled at him before kissing him again and running his hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry for being such an ass,” Rufus said as they pulled apart and he held onto Luke. 

“You're, not an ass, your Rufus” Luke joked and both men laughed. 

“I mean, I’ve just had a lot of stuff I need to focus on and i-” Luke cut him off by cupping his face in his soft hands. 

“Rufus Tiger Taylor, you have nothing to be sorry about” and they smiled at each other. Luke noticed that during this entire interaction, Rufus was fidgeting with a pen and looking all over the room. “Is something wrong?” he asked when he noticed his gaze shift.   

“No, no, just thinking about a song I’m witting” and he pointed to the notepad. 

“Tell me about it,” Luke said and he held onto Rufus’s arm as he talked about his music. That was one of the things Luke liked about him, he was so passionate about music and could talk about it for hours. This didn’t stop Luke from worrying though.

 

Girl who’s named after a cat (Delilah Mercury)

Luke: Delilah I need your help. 

Delilah: Trouble in paradise? 

Luke: yes

Delilah: What happened? 

Luke: Don’t you notice something with Rufus. 

Delilah: Kind of but he seemed pretty normal the last time i saw him

Luke: I’m worried :(

Delilah: You sound like such a mother goose

Luke: that’s not a bad thing

Delilah: It just means you care 

Delilah: It's kind of adorable. 

Luke: I’m being serious 

Delilah: Okay fine

Delilah: he’s fidgety and nervous 

Luke: I noticed that also

Luke: should i google it? 

Delilah: NO 

Delilah: It will probably just say he’s dying of ebola or something stupid

Luke: Then who should i talk to? 

Delilah: IDK a doctor? 

Luke: I don’t think he’ll agree to that

Delilah: It it gets worse just tell me 

Luke: Okay 

Luke: Thanks for listening :) 

Delilah: I get paid by the hour

Luke: I ain’t paying you 

Delilah: You will one day 

Luke: No

 

Luke didn’t know what to do. So the best solution he could think of was to talk to Rufus directly. “Hey, babe” Luke walked into Rufus playing an extremely difficult song that he was playing terribly. Then Luke noticed it. 

“What’s up, babe?” Luke didn’t respond, instead, he just walked over to the drum kit and looked at Rufus’s hands. They were beaten to hell and bleeding all over the drums. 

“I’ll get the bandages” Rufus tried to say something but Luke was already in the kitchen getting the first aid kit. 

“I didn’t notice,” Rufus said as Luke wrapped his hand in bandages. It reminded him of the first time Luke had done it, he usually did it himself but Luke helped whenever he could. 

“How could you not notice,” he said as he tied up the bandages and kissed Rufus’s bandaged hand. 

“I don't know” he looked confused and looked back up at Luke.

“You’ve worked too hard,” he said, pulling Rufus up from the drum kit. “We need to do something”. 

“I have to-” He started but Luke cut him off. 

“No but’s, come and watch a movie with me and Bean” and he guided him to the living room where Bean was taking up the entirety of the couch.”Relax” and moved Bean over and sat Rufus decides him and drape a blanket over them.    

“I love you,” Rufus said as he nuzzled into the blanket and slept even though it was mid-day. 

“I love you too” and Luke laid a kiss on his cheek and just like that Rufus was out like a light. He was adorable when he slept. Luke just looked at him and held him, he really was becoming a mother goose. 

 

“Delilah,” Luke said over the phone the next day. 

“Hey, Dofus,” Delilah said over the phone. 

“Can you come over for dinner?” Luke noticed when he and Rufus spent time together he seemed to calm down. Maybe he just needed to be around more people. 

“Sure, Are you cooking? Cause if you are then-”. 

“Don’t worry I’m not cooking, luckily” Luke couldn’t cook. 

“What time?” she asked. 

“Around 5” and he checked when Rufus would be back, which was around 5:30 since he was at rehearsal. 

“Okay, it’s free food so I’m in” they chatted for a little while before Luke hung up. What the hell are we gonna eat Luke thought to himself, after about an hour of looking over his options he decided on Chinese food. He left the house around 4:30 to pick the food up, after cuddling with Bean for almost the whole afternoon. 

Rufus wasn't supposed to be back until much later but he came home early. Luke had no idea, and when he returned he was in for a surprise. 

* * *

_ Rufus must be home early _ Luke thought as he saw Rufus’s car in their regular parking space. He didn’t mind, maybe he would be in a better mood after his rehearsal. He was wrong. He opened the door with food in one hand and opening the door with another. “Hey Babe,” Luke said as he entered with a smiled, that quickly went away when he was Rufus. 

Rufus was out of it, to say the least. He had drumsticks in hand and was pacing around the entire apartment, and hitting all the walls while muttering to himself. Luke quickly sat the food down and walked over to Rufus to see what was wrong. “Babe” he repeated and Rufus just kept on walking and hitting the wall “Babe”. Still no reply, so he grabbed the blonde man by the shoulder and turned him around. “Rufus, what’s wrong?” He said gently and looked at his boyfriend. 

His hair was a mess and his eyes were darting all over the room and his hands where shaking. “Nothing” was all Rufus said before moving Luke’s hand and continued pacing around. 

“Rufus-” he started but he was cut off. 

“IM FINE” Rufus yelled in Luke’s face and went to sit on the couch, where he put his face in his hands and started shaking his head. 

“I just wanna know what’s wrong” and he moved close to Rufus, but he just moved away. 

“I’M ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FINE” he yelled and walked to their bedroom while muttering “I’m fucking fine” to himself, over and over again. He came back out a few seconds later with a coat, car keys and phone.     

“Rufus wait” Luke tried to stop him by grabbing onto his wrist but Rufus swatted him away. 

“JUST STAY AWAY” he yelled and looked back at Luke. In that split second Luke could see something in his eyes,  _ fear _ . “Please” he sounded soft and scared before he walked out of the house and to his car. Luke tried to see where he went but he drove away so fast that he didn’t have the chance. 

_ What do I do? _ Luke thought as he sat on the sidewalk where Rufus’s car had been. The first thing he thought to do was to call Delilah. “Delilah?” he said, he tried holding back the tears. 

“Luke, what’s wrong?” Delilah heard the worry in Luke’s voice. 

“Rufus left” was all he could get out. 

 

“What do you mean he left?” She was very confused. 

“I got the food and when I came back he was banging on the wall with sticks and he seemed out of it, then he yelled at me and drove off” Luke explained. 

“Did he hurt you?”. 

“What, no!” he rose his voice, Rufus would never hurt him in any way, physically or mentally. 

“I’ll be over in a minute” and she quickly hung up. Luke just waited, he didn’t know what to think. He was just numb. Then he saw Delilah pull up in her car and Luke instantly jumped in. 

“Thank you for coming,” he said and gave her a hug. He took out his phone and started calling numbers. The first person he called was Tiger Lily. 

“Hey, Luke,” Lily said over the phone. 

“Tiger Lily, have you seen Rufus?” Luke tried to sound as normal as possible in order to not worry her. 

“No, Luke is something wrong?” She started sounding a little more worried. 

“Do you really wanna know?” she was his sister after all so she deserved to know. 

“Luke, tell me” she was serious. 

“Rufus has been acting weird, he’s really stressed, he’s been less focused, more hyper” he explained and Lily was silent for a second. 

“Luke, I know why” she remembered something. 

“Has this happened before?” he was curious. 

“When Rufus was a teenager in high school he didn’t do very well when he got stressed he got exactly like he is now, dad didn’t know what to do so he took him to the doctor and he said Rufus was having an ADHD episode” it made so much more sense now.   

“Rufus has ADHD?” why had he never heard about this. 

“Yes, but it hasn't happened in so long, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you” she apologized and Luke didn’t know what to say. 

“Thank you” was all he could say before hanging up. 

“Luke, what’s wrong?” Delilah asked when she saw that Luke was silent

“Rufus had ADHD” Luke didn’t really know much about ADHD but he knew a few things, they were hyper and had trouble focusing. Luke had also suffered from mental illness so he knew how it felt, but he couldn’t imagine how Rufus was feeling. 

“I-i” Delilah didn’t know what to say either. 

“We have to look for him” was Luke’s first thought. 

“Where?” she asked and Luke gave her a list of places. Rufus wasn't in any of them. Luke was making phone calls while they drove, Rufus’s bandmates hadn't seen him, neither did the rest of his siblings nor did his dad. He was stuck. 

They drove around for a few hours with no results. Luke wasn't a very serious person, he liked to make jokes and be funny, but when it came to Rufus he was serious. Now Luke was holding back tears as they started driving home, it was very late. “We should go to the police” he wasn't just worried about Rufus’s mental state, but also him physically.  

“You have to wait 24 hours before you can report, he could be anywhere,” Delilah said as they stopped outside the house.  _ He could be anywhere _ .  

“Can you stay over tonight?” Luke didn’t wanna be alone right now. 

“Sure, Dofus” it made Luke crack a little laugh before they went in. As they walked in Bean was all over Delilah, he seemed to love her more than he did Luke. 

“I have some extras clothes in case you wanna change” Luke offered as they sat down in the living room. 

“Sure” and they walked into the bedroom and Luke gave her some of Rufus’s oversized clothes. Then he looked around the room, a photo of them at the pier a few months ago, a toy bear that Rufus gave him on valentine's day. Luke held back the tears for now.  “You wanna watch a movie or something” she was trying her best to cheer him up.

“No, I just wanna go to bed,” Luke said as he plopped himself down and laid down on Rufus's side. He could smell his cologne on the pillow. 

“Okay” and she climbed in decides him and Bean slept near Luke. “Goodnight Luke, love you” and she gave a platonic kiss on the cheek. If any stranger saw them they would think Delilah liked Luke, but she didn't, she loved him like a brother. 

“Goodnight, love you too” and he felt Delilah wrap her arms around him. Then he let the tears go, and Delilah just held him, till the sun rose. 

 

Rufus went missing for the entirety of the next day. Luke tried calling his phone but he isn't answering. Rufus's bandmates told him not to call the police, saying he would most likely come home by tomorrow. Luke just waited, he canceled practice with his band, but the completely understood. Delilah couldn't stay but she promised she would be back later that night. 

Luke didn’t know what to do, this was so unlike him to do nothing. He wanted to look for Rufus but he couldn’t drive, he was completely abandoned. Of course, he was mad at Rufus, but he knew he wasn't in a good state of mind so he didn't stay long for that long. He tried playing his guitar to get his mind off it but every code just sounded like Rufus’s yelling. “ _ JUST STAY AWAY, please _ ” was he trying to protect Luke from himself? 

Was he mad at Luke? Was he mad at himself? He thought about this for what seemed like hours but some time during the say he managed to fall asleep in the very bed him and Rufus shared. 

 

“LUKE, LUKE” he heard a woman's voice ringing in his head, then he recognized it, Delilah. He instantly sat up in bed and looked at the girl. She looked normal but her face had the expression of terror. 

“Delilah, what-” before he could say more Delilah cut him off. 

“Rufus is back” that was enough for Luke to jump out of bed and follow Delilah to the living room. Rufus was there, sitting in the center of the living room, he was muttering to himself and he was covering his face with his hand. His arms had a bunch of scratch on them. Luke didn’t even have to think before nodding at Delilah and dragging Rufus into the car to take him to the hospital.

* * *

 

_ All he could hear was a woman calling his name. _ His head hurt. His body hurt. He felt hot one second and cold another. Then he opened his eyes, above him was Delilah and his boyfriend Luke. 

He opened his eyes slowly and was blinded by the light. The room was all white and he wasn't in his own clothes, he was in a hospital room and he was wearing a hospital gown. “Rufus, babe” He looked over at Luke, he was so beautiful. 

“Luke” was all Rufus could get out, his head still hurt and all he was focusing on was that Luke was there. 

“I’m right here baby” and he felt their lips collide. The kiss was sweet and too short, the feeling of Luke’s soft lips made him feel a little better. 

“You feeling okay?” Delilah asked as she leaned closer to him. 

“I’m tired, my head hurts a little, where are we?” He felt his head, in an attempt to make his massive headache go away. 

“You're in a hospital” Delilah answered, Luke was holding him close and rubbing his hands through his hair. 

“Was there an ambulance?” He was wondering about the ringing noise that kept playing in his head when he was still asleep. 

“We drove”. 

“But I heard the sirens” then Delilah looked over at Luke who was blushing furiously. 

“I got scared and nervous” which made Rufus laugh a little bit, everyone smiled when they saw he was laughing. Then the doctor came in. 

“Luke, can I talk to you?” he asked and Rufus tightened his grip on Luke’s arm. 

“Please” was all he said and gave Luke a sad expression. 

“I’ll be back in a minute, I promise,” he said holding Rufus’s face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss before Rufus finally let him leave. 

“How is he?” Luke asked when he was alone with the doctor in the hall. 

“Physically, the scratched where self-inflicted but everything else is fine” Luke let out his breath in relief.”Mentally, he’s in shock, based on his past experience with ADHD it seemed the stress triggered him to relapse”. 

“What can I do?” all he wanted to do was to help Rufus. 

“He’ll need to seek some behavioral therapy and medication, I would recommend him taking a break from all work for a little while” Luke nodded. 

“Okay, When can he go home?” and he looked through the window to see Delilah talking to Rufus. 

“Tomorrow morning,” the doctor said. 

“Thank you” and he made his way back to Rufus’s side. 

“Can we go home?” Rufus asked and Luke sat next to him on the hospital bed.  

“Tomorrow, I promise” and he held Rufus’s face near his chest. Rufus closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of Luke’s heart and felt the warmth of his arms around him. He felt at home. 

“I love you,” Rufus said. 

“I love you too, idiot” and he gave Rufus a kiss that lasted longer. He could take care of Rufus, for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate all the kudos, bookmarks and comments. Tell me what you think in the comments. (The next chapter will be less serious).   
> -Brandon


	11. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus is home from the hospitol and just needs time to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S their is smut in this chapter so beware. Also Delilah's occupation is a stage actor, cause it will come up later. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> -Brandon

Rufus's problems weren't solved after he left the hospital. The doctor suggested they put in a psychiatric hospital for a few days, in case he was a danger to himself or others. Luke rejected, of course, Rufus was in no state to be away from Luke. However, Rufus was okay with having to take some medication and receive behavioral therapy for a few months. 

Luke didn't leave his side the entire time he was in the hospital, which was about 2 days. They just cuddled all day, Luke running his hand through his boyfriend's hair and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Rufus was already starting to feel a bit better. Rufus was ecstatic to be able to go home, he missed the bed and Bean of course. “Got everything,” Luke asked as he packed up the little things Rufus had brought with him.

“Yah,” Rufus said, he was smiling for the first time in the last few days. 

“your hair looks like a banshee nest by the way” Rufus hair was sticking up in all directions since he didn't have a brush. 

“You know normal couples say ‘you look beautiful all the time’ but you say I look like a banshee” he joked and wrapped his arms around Luke from behind. 

“Not us, if you look like shit I say you look like shit, but you're my little banshee” and he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“More of a reason to be going home, a warm bath, a brush, and clothes that don't make me look like a prisoner” and he pointed to the blue uniform he was forced to wear. 

“you'd make a cute prisoner”.

“Not the point” and the two men laughed as they left the room and went to be discharged. They got out pretty quickly, just had to sign a few papers. 

When they got home, Rufus acted like he hadn't seen home in years, if kind of felt like it though. He was saying hello to everything. “Hello coach, hello TV, hello table” he acted like a complete dork. Then came Bean who jumped on him the second he saw. “Hey buddy,” he said as he petted the dog all over and let him kiss his face. 

“Your such a dork” Luke said as he sat down next to Rufus on the couch while Bean was jumping all over them. 

“Your a bigger dork” he joked and gave Luke playful kisses on his neck.

“Nice comeback” and he laid his head on Rufus’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just basking in the fact that they were home, and things seemed to be looking up.

“Luke” Rufus finally broke the silence.

“Yes, Rufus” and he sat up to get a better look at Rufus. 

“I’m sorry” was all he got out before breaking down into tears and crawling up into a ball and burying his face in Luke’s chest as he cried.    

“Baby, It’s okay” Luke didn’t know what else to do, so he just pat his back and held him close. 

“No, it’s not okay” and he sat up to look at Luke in the eyes. “I hurt you, I worried you, I yelled at you, I’m a terrible boyfriend” and he buried his face in his hands. 

“Rufus, look at me” and he held his boyfriend's face so he could look at him in the eyes. “Your the best boyfriend in the entire universe” and he grabbed him by the collar and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. 

“You deserve so much better, not some psycho like me” and he wiped his tears. 

“Your not a psycho, your Rufus, the love of my life” and they kissed again, holding each other close. They were interrupted by Bean jumping on them again. “He’s trying to steal you from me,” Luke said as he peated Bean. 

“Nothing is better than you” and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Food is better than me,” Luke said truthfully and they laughed together. 

“Foods okay, but your special” and they cuddled together. 

“Speaking of food” Luke mentioned and got up to go to the kitchen. “Hospital food is terrible so I want us to make dinner together” and he tugged on Rufus’s arm to tell him to get up. 

“Like couples do in the movie?”. 

“Yes, and we have a guest coming over” he had forgotten to mention it earlier. 

“Who?” and he got up and followed Luke into the kitchen. 

“Delilah and her boyfriend, I think his name is Chase” Rufus had completely forgotten Delilah had a boyfriend. 

“When did she get a boyfriend?”. 

“A few weeks ago, I’ve never met him but Delilah likes him” and he started pulling random stuff from the cabinet. “Also I’ll need your help with this cause you know I don’t know how to cook” and he gave Rufus the recipe he had picked out. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t lit the kitchen on fire” and he wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You're a good boyfriend” and the two men went to work on cooking dinner. Rufus made sure Luke wouldn’t set the kitchen on fire. 

 

“I think we did pretty good,” Rufus said high fiving Luke when they say the dinner they made. It wasn't anything fancy but it looked and tasted pretty good, Luke was very proud of himself. 

“I’m proud of us,” Luke said and we wrapped his arms around Rufus and gave him a big kiss. They got to spend time together and cooking made them bond a little more, It also helped calm Rufus’s nerves. They never cooked together so this was a first for them. Then they heard a knock at the door. “And that’s Delilah” and he ran to the door. “I DONT WANNA JOIN YOUR RELIGION” Luke liked to yell that whenever Delilah was coming over. 

“YOU NEED JESUS” Delilah yelled when she saw Luke at the door and gave him a big hug. Then Luke noticed the guy standing next to him. He looked pretty handsome, nice face, a good haircut and a bit of beard.

“You must be Chase,” Luke said holding out his hand for him to shake. 

“Yeah, I'm guessing your Luke,” Chase said shaking his hand, he had a nice voice as well. 

“What your intentions with our daughter,” Rufus said, wrapping his arms around Lukes' waist like he was meeting her parents for the first time. 

“I-um” he laughed nervously, Luke was gonna try and drag this out as much as possible. 

“Do you have a record, I'll do some intense googling on your ass” and he put his hands on his waist. 

“You guys are the worst, ”Delilah said pouting her lip like a child, they all laughed together. 

“We're just playing with you, this is my boyfriend Rufus,” Luke said as he pointed to Rufus whose arms were still around him.

“Nice to meet you,” Rufus said with a big smile. Rufus didn't usually look approachable but when he first meet him he's a bit shy but he opens up. 

“Come in, come in” and he gestured for them to come on. Delilah gave Rufus a big hug when they got in. 

“Hey, sorry I wasn't at the hospital, you feeling any better?” Delilah asked as she hugged him. 

“Yeah, glad to be home, Luke's been helping me” and he smiled at his boyfriend who was talking to Chase. He was glowing in the beauty that night. 

“Oh we made dinner,” Luke said, clapping his hands together as he led them to the kitchen. 

“Wow, you guys didn’t need my help” Delilah was genuinely impressed.

“Yah, are you proud of us mom,” Luke said, as he proudly presented the simple dinner they made.

“Very proud,” she said, grabbing a plate, she was very hungry that day. 

They all sat in the living room while they ate, just chatting and laughing together. They got to know Chase more, so far here are the things they learned: 

1.He met Delilah at an audition (Delilah is stage actor)

2.Delilah freaked him out at first 

3.He’s a stage tech 

4.He’s from America 

5.He laughs when nervous 

 

Luke and Rufus liked to tease him, but they all got along pretty well. Delilah seemed happy so that's all that really mattered. “Okay let’s play a game” Delilah announced excitingly as they were putting all their plates in the sink after eating. 

“Delilah, what are you up to this time?” Rufus asked, raising his eyebrows, she was always up to something. 

“You’ll see but first” and she pulled out a bottle of vodka “SHOTS” she screamed which scared Chase. 

“Hell yeah,” Rufus said but Luke had to stop him. 

“I know I’m supposed to be the cool dad, but you can’t drink,” Luke said to Rufus who seemed very disappointed. 

“Why not?” he whined like a child, Luke moved closer to whisper in his ear. 

“You can’t with the medication you're on” Luke whispered, the doctor had specifically said drinking with his meds could cause serious problems. 

“Fine” Rufus ground. 

“If it makes you feel better, I can’t hold alcohol so I won't be drinking either,” Luke said and the second he turned around, he saw Delilah already taking shots. 

“More for us then,” Delilah said as she toasted with Chase. 

“Don’t drink too much, then I’ll have to tell about the one time you got so drunk you-” Luke started but Delilah punched him in the arm before he could continue. 

“Don’t you dare” she threatened and pulled out the game they were going to play. Dirty Truth or Dare.

“Really Delilah?” Chase said as he started blushing. 

“Yes, I did that” and he kissed him on the cheek. 

“I think it sounds fun,” Rufus said as he looked at the box. 

“You just wanna pollute my mind with your filth,” Luke said as he cuddled up to his boyfriend.

“Yes, I do” and he kissed Luke on the cheek. 

“Who wants to go first,” Delilah asked as she pulled out the cards and had a devil grin on her face. 

“I’ll go, I’m shameless” Rufus volunteers.

“Truth or dare?” she asked. 

“Truth, make it interesting” and Delilah stuck her hand in the truth section and fished out a random card. “What’s the least amount of time you’ve known someone before you’ve had sex with them?”. 

“Umm,” he thought about it for a second, Luke was staring him down, cause he was curious as well. “Like 2 hours” and he let out a laugh. 

“When was this Rufus?” Luke asked suspiciously. 

“In college, don’t worry she wasn't that good” He answer honestly and they all laughed.  

“I’ll go next, Dare” Luke volunteered. 

“Sing the chorus of a song you’ve had sex to”. 

“Well we don’t listen to music that often right?” he looked towards Rufus. 

“Not really, but a few times we have”. 

“I do know one song” and Rufus prepared for the worst. “IM IN LOVE WITH MY CAR” he yelled at the top of his lungs, Rufus was laughing his ass off. 

“When did that song come on?” Delilah asked through laughter. 

“We had the Queen valentine’s day playlist on” Rufus answered as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll go, Dare” Chase volunteered. 

“Oh, didn’t take you for a dare kind of person, Take your shirt off for the rest of the game” which made Delilah burst out laughing. Chase did it, also adding in some suggestive posing while he took his shirt off. 

“I’ll pick for you,” Luke said since it was Delilah’s turn. 

“Truth” she picked. 

“What do you think is the sexiest body part of your same sex?” and they all stared straight at Delilah. 

“Boobs are nice” Delilah answered simply, and Chase just stared at her. “Don’t worry babe, I’m not leaving you for a big tit lady” and everyone was laughing expect Chase. 

“Okay, Dare” It was Rufus’s turn. 

“close your eyes, stick your tongue out, and try to guess what I touch you with, Luke I will let you do the honors” and Rufus had the look of pure terror. 

“Luke I swear to god if you put something gross in my mouth, I’m divorcing you” Rufus threated as he covers his eyes. 

“We're not even married,” Luke said as he thought of something to do. 

“Still” he answered and stuck his tongue out. Luke finally settled on his elbow and stuck it on Rufus’s tongue. He made a face of disgust as he felt his elbow.

“Is that your elbow?” Rufus guessed and uncover his eyes to see Luke with his elbow out. 

“Yep, you're a good guesser” and he kissed his Rufus before the game continued. “Truth”. 

“What’s one of your sexual fantasies?” and Rufus jumped up to answer before Luke could. 

“I’m not that kinky,” Luke said but Rufus interrupted him. 

“Yes you are, you one asked me to tie you to the bed” Rufus answered quickly before Luke could punch him in the shoulder. 

“Really Luke?” Delilah asked thought a fit of laughter. 

“It was one time”. 

“Andddd I think we should stop there,” Chase said in a hurry as he closed the box while everyone was still in tears from laughing. 

“Your no fun, but I still love you” Delilah complained and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. “But your right, we should get going” They hadn't realized how late it was.

“Fine, drive safe” Luke said as they got up and gave Delilah and Chase a big hug. “It was nice to meet you,” he said to Chase. 

“It was nice to meet you too,” Chase said and Rufus and he had their goodbyes. 

“Have fun with your kinky sex” Delilah yelled as she rushed out the door before Luke could go and punch her in the shoulder.

* * *

 

**_WARNING: the rest of this chapter is smut so if your not into that then skip this part and go to the end._ **

“I had a nice time,” Rufus said as Luke plopped down on the couch next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad,” Luke said and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Even though they’ve been together for a year, all the kisses felt like electricity. He kissed him deeper than expected. 

“I love you,” he said as he pulled away from the kiss. 

“I love you too” and they kissed again, Luke could feel Rufus’s hands traveling to his waist. “Bedroom,” he said, when he looked at Bean, who was sitting next to them, staring. 

“Don’t want the children to watch” and he gave Bean a pat on the head before picking Luke up and carrying him to their room. Luke liked being carried and being put down on the bed gently like he was made of glass. 

“Come here,” Luke said, holding his arms out to which Rufus climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they made out. Luke tugged at his shirt while was then tossed to the floor and ran his fingers through the waistband of his boxers. 

“Such a tease,” Rufus said as he stood up and removed his jeans, he was only in his boxers now. 

“Time for me” Luke teased as Rufus jumped back on top of him, and he could feel Rufus’s hand on his shirt, but he hesitated. They kissed but Rufus just seemed to hover when it came to taking Luke’s clothes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sensing Rufus tensing up. 

“Nothing, it’s just” Rufus started but he couldn’t get the words out, so Luke just kept kissing him. 

“Did you know some bears eat their young” Luke joked and Rufus just let out a small laugh. 

“Are you trying to relax me by telling jokes?” he eyed his boyfriend who had a huge grin. 

“Maybe, but it’s working” and they continued kissing. “Tomato is a fruit” he blurted out and he ran his finger through the blonde man’s hair.

“You can shut up now” Rufus whispered as he loved his lips from Luke’s mouth and onto his neck and collarbone as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly shook the shirt off and started grinding his crouch on Rufus’s. 

“Getting excited I see” Luke commented as he felt their cock’s rub together through the fabric. 

“Your so pretty” and he started talking off Luke’s jeans that constricted him, he pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. 

“You wanna try the thing” he whispers in Rufus’s ear as he kicked his pants off. 

“What thing?” he said in the sexiest voice he could. 

“The thing we talk about in the game” ah Rufus remembered, so he got up from the bed and walked towards one of his dressed in the room. He pulled out two leather belts and walked back to the bed. 

“Tell me if it’s too tight” and Luke lifted his arms up to be in line with the bed frame, as Rufus began to tie his wrists with the belts to the bed frame.

“That’s fine” and he felt the feeling of the leather on his skin. It felt oddly quiet sexy. 

“I won’t hurt you, just tell me if you want me to stop” Luke nodded his head as their lips collided in a sexual dance. “Can I take this out?” he was asking about Luke’s hair which was in a tight bun in the back of his head, Luke nodded his head. Rufus loved his hair, he loved to touch it and stroke it and he loved the way it smelt. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, Rufus was running his hands through the other man's hair and looking at him lovingly.   

“I love you,” Luke said breaking the silence. 

“I love you too” and he kissed his lips, then his neck and down until he reached his chest. “Your so beautiful” and he started sucking on Luke’s nipple. 

“Oh my god Rufus” he moaned as he felt his soft tongue lap at his nipple, it felt like heaven. 

“Do you like that?” he asked seductively as he switched to the other nipple. 

“Yes Rufus, yes, YES” he almost yelled as his toes curled from the pleasure and he felt the belts rub into his arm, but it didn’t hurt. 

“I like how you say my to name” he commented as he kept sucking, his name seemed to roll off his tongue in such an erotic way. 

“Rufus. Rufus” he moaned as he closed his eyes to take in all the pleasure, then he felt his lips move from his nipples and Rufus force his legs apart as he started eating him out. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck yes Rufus!” he felt his soul leave his body when he felt the other mans stubble on his folds. 

“You okay?”. 

“Yes, yes, just don’t stop, don’t stop” and he pushed himself closer to feel more. “Rufus, I’m so close” he wined. 

“It’s okay baby, let go, let go” and he started licking faster and stick his tongue in deeper. If Luke had his hands free he would have grabbed hold of his blonde hair and pushed him deeper.

“Fuck, Rufus, FUCK” he yelled as his stomach got covered in thick white streaks. 

“I’m not done with you yet” and Rufus stood up to take his boxers off and show off his hard cock. 

“So hard, come here” he moaned and the blonde man stood on the bed and placed his cock near Luke’s lips. 

“Ready?” he asked as Luke nodded desperately.  _ It felt so good _ , Luke thought, the feeling of Rufus’s cock down his throat and looking up at his boyfriend who had lust in his eyes. 

“So good, harder” he ordered and Rufus gave a devil grin before pushing back in again and thrusting his hips at a harder pace. 

“So fucking pretty” Rufus moaned as he held onto Luke’s hair, tugging gently as he felt his boyfriend's hot tongue all over him. “Your fucking perfect” and he pulled his cock out of his mouth and spread Luke’s legs apart. 

“I’m ready, please Rufus” Luke moaned, he didn’t have to say more before he felt Rufus push inside him. 

“Tell me to stop if it hurts,” Rufus said, he wanted Luke to feel as good as possible. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, don't stop” and he felt more being pushed into him. “FUCK YES” he yelled and tried pushing himself forward to get more inside. 

“Fuck,” Rufus said to himself as he started thrusting in and out. 

“Harder, harder, HARDER” and he started feeling the bed move back and forth to their movement. The room began to fill with moans of pleasure and sweat. 

“Say my name” and he closed his eyes as he started getting closer. 

“Rufus, Rufus, Rufus fuck me!” the leather belt started digging into his wrist, but it was a good kind of pain.

“So warm, so good” and he ran his hands through Luke’s hair, pulling slightly which made him moan even more. 

“Come inside me” those three words sounded so erotic that Rufus almost let go right then and there. He gave a few more heavy thrusts before he let go and Luke felt himself being filled up. 

“You're fucking amazing,” he said in a husky tone and pulled out to give Luke a big wet kiss. They kissed for a little bit, just looking hungrily into each other's eyes as their sweaty bodies pressed together.

“The neighbors are gonna be pissed,” Luke said as Rufus started to untie him from the bed frame. 

“Well fuck them” and he looked at Luke’s wrist that had the marks from the belt and went into the bathroom and came back out with some lotion. 

“I love you,” Luke said as he saw Rufus rub the lotion of his wrist. 

“I love you too, so much” and he kissed him deeply as they held each other. 

“I’m happy you're home” and he rested his head on Rufus’s chest.

“I’m happy to be with you” and they sat in silence. Rufus didn’t wanna leave here, with Luke everything felt real and natural. They were in their own world, hidden away, he was safe here. Everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and that your enjoying the story. Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think, Thank you for reading.  
> -Brandon.


	12. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's new album is coming out and Rufus wants to get him a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry it took me a while to update, I'm sick :(. Hope you like this chapter and I also made Character Profiles on my Tumblr and i'll have it linked so you can learn more about the characters.   
> -Brandon

[CHACTER PROFILES LINK ](https://gayshitboy123.tumblr.com/post/183701367560/rufus-and-luke-character-profiles)

 

Luke was ecstatic, it was finally happening. Rufus was just relaxing after a long day of rehearsals on the couch and did not expect his lover to be that excited. “RUFUS” Luke yelled as he ran through the door and jumped on top of Rufus and nearly fell over. 

“Hello to you too,” Rufus said, leaning over and giving Luke a peck on the cheek. “I know you miss me but I didn’t think you’d be this excited” he joked as Luke was grinning from ear to ear. 

“It’s not that” and he reached into his bag for his phone, he was so excited me almost dropped it but after a few seconds, he finally found what he was looking for. “Look” and he shoved the phone in his boyfriends face. It read: 

**DEBT ALBUM OF KID JUPITER COMING OUT IN A WEEK**

Rufus finally understood. “Oh my god,” Rufus said, picking up Luke and spinning him around. “I’m so happy for you” and he held his lovers face in his hand and gave him a big wet kiss. 

“I should be thanking you” and he wrapped his arms about Rufus.

“Why babe?” He looked confused. 

“You inspired me, and supported me” and their lips met again in a passionate kiss. 

“You need to give yourself more credit, your so talented, your gonna do great things” and he wrapped his arms around Luke and kissed the top of his head. 

“We’re having an album release party next week”. 

“I’m gonna get you something,” Rufus said, he had something in mind. 

“You don’t have to get me anything, you can buy me dinner though” and they both laughed. 

“You deserve it, and I’ll buy you dinner” and then Bean walked in. 

“Hey bean, you dad is releasing an album” Luke bent down and rubbed the dog’s belly. “I have to call Delilah” and he ran to their bedroom to call her. 

Then Rufus realized he was gonna need help with getting Luke a gift, he knew the person to call. “Hey, John” yep he was calling Luke’s dad. 

“Oh Hello Rufus,” John Deacon said, he wasn't expecting a call from him. 

“Did you hear about the new album Luke is releasing?”. 

“Yes, he told me, I’m so proud of him” Even though John was retired he always encouraged Luke with his music. 

“I am too, I need your help with something” he could hear Luke talking excitingly to Delilah. 

“What is it, Rufus?”. 

“I want to get Luke a gift and I need your help” even though Rufus knew Luke when Rufus got Luke presents it was usually food or clothes. 

“Okay, I’ll be over tomorrow” at least he would get to spend time with Rufus.

“Okay, thank you, see you tomorrow” and he hung up. 

“Who was that?” Luke walked back in, with Bean following as he sat down next to Rufus on the couch. 

“Just a friend” and he wrapped his arm around his boyfriends as they laid down.

“I love you,” Luke said kissing Rufus’s cheek. 

“I love you too babe” and he looked at the man in front of him. He was so happy for him, he was going to do big, big things.  _ He had faith in him. _

* * *

 

“Good morning,” John Deacon said with a smile as he was greeted at the door by Rufus. 

“Good morning Mr. Deacon” and he led him inside. Luke was at rehearsal so they had all day to get something. 

“Call me John”. 

“Okay, John you ready to head out?” It felt weird to call him John since he always called him Mr.Deacon. 

“Yes, where are we heading?” and they walked out and took Rufus’s car. 

“I have a few places in mind” and they drove off. Rufus had known John since he started dating Luke about almost two years ago. However, he didn’t really know John except for what Luke and his dad had told him. They ended up in a guitar store, John knew guitars so Rufus was happy to have him here. 

“I remember when Luke started playing,” John said looking at the rows and rows of guitars. 

“He was 10 right?” Luke had told him part of this story.

“Yes, he saw me playing and wanted to learn, I taught him a few things but he learned the rest himself, did Roger teach you?”. 

“A few things, I was 12 but I wanted to learn myself but I heard he sat he in front of a drum kit when I was a baby” and they laughed together. 

“Sounds like Roger” John was laughing. 

“Everyone thinks my dad pressured me but I just really liked playing” they were strolling up and down the isles. 

“Luke doesn't like being compared to me, I understand, I wouldn’t just wanna be known for my famous father” and he laid his eyes on a black bass that Luke didn’t have. 

“He has his own talents, kind of like me, we both get compared”. 

“Rufus, you have a lot of talent” and he turned to face Rufus. 

“Thank you, I’m flattered” and he smiled at John. 

“I also realized I never thank you”. 

“For what?” Rufus looked confused. 

“Taking care of Luke, I know he’s grown but I get worried” he blushed. 

“I don’t need a thank you, he means a lot to me” John nodded approvingly. 

“I know he means a lot to you too”. 

“You know some people thought our relationship was fake” and he reached up and took the bass from its place. 

“Why would they think that? You guys are perfect for each other” John looked at the bass. 

“After the movie, they thought it was for promotion, kind of like how they thought of Rami and Lucy” sometimes he really just hated the media. 

“That’s stupid” and they decided to get the bass. Rufus paid of course but they would give it to Luke together. 

“Thank you for your help,” Rufus said as they walked back into his and Luke’s apartment. 

“It was a pleasure” John was smiling. 

“He’s going to love this” and he looked for a place to hide it till the party. 

“I think he will too, also Rufus” and he turned around to face the older man. “I’m sorry I judged you when I first met you” and he hugged Rufus. 

“It’s fine, John” and he smiled at the man in front of him and went in for a hug. This was a nice moment, Luke would be proud of them. 

“I’ll see you at the party,” John said as he headed off. 

“See you later John” and he waved goodbye. 

“Rufus! Hey” Laurence Morgan said, he was the lead singer of Kid Jupiter, Luke’s band. The party had a lot of people and everyone was cheering and celebrating.

“Hey, Luke isn’t here yet?” Luke had told him he would meet him here. 

“No but Mr.Deacon is here, have a drink”He offered him a cup of Vodka, he took it. 

“Thanks” and he walked around the house. He knew a few people so he struck up a few conversations and found John sitting down at the table. 

“Hey,” Rufus said, sitting down with the box that held Luke’s new bass.

“Hello Rufus,” John said with a smile. “Have you seen Luke?”. 

“No, he texted me a little while ago” and he looked back at his texts. 

My little avocado (Luke Deacon) 

Luke: Going with a friend, i’ll see you there 

Rufus: Okay, see you there 

Luke: Love you 

Rufus: Love you too 

 

That was about 30 minutes ago, Luke had a thing of being fashionable late so Rufus wasn't very concerned. “He likes being fashionably late,” Rufus said to John.   

“Oh, Okay” John trusted Rufus’s judgment so he was a little less worried. Then an hour passes, then two. Laurence came running to Rufus, he looked very distressed. 

“Laurence, what is it?” Rufus asked concerned and sat his drink down that he had barely drunk. 

“It’s Luke” Rufus knew this wasn't good news. 

“What happened to Luke?” John joined in the conversation. 

“Luke got into an accident” he looked on the brink of tears. 

“What kind go accident?” Maybe it wasn't that bad. 

“A car accident, a bad one” Rufus didn't need to hear more. He almost dropped the bass in his hand but John caught it as he stormed away.  _ Please, let Luke be okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER, gave you guys two happy chapter and now where back to the depressing stuff. Also after about 22-24 chapter i'm going to be spliting up the story for some spoiler reasons ;). Thank you for reading and leave some comments and kudos telling me what you think.  
> -Brandon


	13. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus dosent know how to process Luke getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short but I hope you like it anyway.  
> -Brandon

The room blurred around him, all the faces turned to nothing, he had only thing on his mind.  _ Luke, he had to get to Luke _ . “Rufus waits up” John Deacon yelled as Rufus ran from the party and was about to head to the hospital Laurence gave him. 

“Come on” Rufus opened the passenger door to let the older man in, he still had the bass they were gonna give him in hand. 

“Which hospital?” he asked, Rufus was already speeding through the streets. 

“The one on Arthur st” he answered, he blocked out the rest of the world and just thought of getting there. “Love you too” where the last thing he texted Luke, he didn’t know if that would be the last ever. He tried not to think about it, but it was impossible not to. He didn’t wanna lose Luke,  _ couldn’t lose _ Luke. If he didn’t have Luke his entire world would be on fire and he would fall apart. 

“Rufus” John snapped him out of it, he felt the man’s hand on his. “He’ll be okay” he looked at John and tried holding back tears. John wasn't sure if Luke was okay, he only said it to calm Rufus but on the inside, he was just as torn up as Rufus.   

“We're here,” Rufus said as he quickly parked the car, he ran about 10 light on the way here but he didn’t care. Both men ran out of the car and went to the emergency room bay. 

“How can I help you?” asked the desk attendant, the waiting room was full of people waiting. Rufus didn’t wanna wait. 

“Is Luke Deacon here?” he said quickly, he was looking all over the bay to see if he could find Luke. 

“Ah, Yes, just take a seat over there” and she pointed to the waiting room. 

“Can I just have his room number?” he tried to remain calm but this was pushing his limit. 

“Sir, I’m sorry but you have to wait” she was probably getting upset, Rufus was getting ready to tear this woman a new one but he was stopped by the feeling of John’s hand on his shoulder.

“Rufus, If you get kicked out of the hospital you won’t get to see Luke” that was enough for Rufus to take a deep breath and calm down. 

“Okay” was all he could get out but then something brought him to attention. 

“Rufus, Rufus, Rufus” he heard someone calling him, It was Luke’s voice. Rufus didn’t give it a second thought before he ran to the voice. The nurse was yelling for him to get back but he didn’t listen, John was following behind him.

“LUKE” He yelled, he was stumbling through the hall, his head was spinning. He had to find Luke. 

“Rufus” then he finally found the room. He burst into the room and looked at Luke. He looked like he had gotten into a fight. His clothes had blood on them and his face and arms had scratched and brushes on them, he didn’t look too bad. 

“Luke,” Rufus said weakly as he let the tears flow and ran decides his lover's bedside, the nurses were not happy with him but he didn’t care. 

“Rufus, be careful of my arm,” Luke said, Rufus went to hold him but he looked down at Luke’s arm and saw it was wrapped in bandages that had blood on them. 

“Luke” John walked into the room and saw his son. 

“Dad” he smiled at his father as he walked to the other side of his bed. 

“Luke I-i” Rufus has tears running down his face and was holding Luke’s hand that wasn't wrapped in bandages.

“It’s an okay babe, I’m alright, it’s just a broken arm” he gestured to his arm. 

“I-I just- I can’t lose you, I just wanna protect you, I couldn’t protect you” and he broke down as Luke held his hand. 

“Rufus, you don’t have to protect me” Luke started crying as well. “Now you’ve got me crying like a little bitch” he joked which made Rufus laugh a little bit. 

“Luke, son what happened?” John asked he was more than relieved that his son was okay. 

“My friends and I were on our way to the party, I wasn't driving but my friend is a very good driver so we were okay. But then some drunk guy crashed into us and we flipped, I blacked out after that” Luke explained, he knew his friends were okay.

“Who are you?” the doctor came in and looked at John and Luke with confusion. 

“I know they don’t worry they aren't kidnaping me” Luke joked but he was the only one laughing. 

“Again who are you?” He repeated himself. 

“I’m Rufus, his boyfriends” Rufus stood up. 

“I'm John, his father” John waved. 

“Can I talk to you men?” he gestured for them to join them in the hall. Rufus looked down at Luke. 

“Go, I’ll be okay” Luke reassured him and Rufus leaned down to give his lover a kiss. 

“I’ll be back” he whispered and let go of Luke’s hand, even though he never wanted to. “Will he be okay?” Rufus asked as soon as he was in the hallway with the doctor. 

“He had it lucky, some scratches and bruising that should heal but he has a broken arm, it should take around 6 weeks”. 

“Is he in any pain?” John asked, looking through the window and looking at Luke. 

“He was pretty beat up and hysterical, but we’ll give him some pain killers when he goes home to help the pain”. 

“When will he be cleared to go home?” Rufus asked, he just wanted to stop Luke from hurting. 

“Tomorrow, who will he be going home with?”. 

“With me” Rufus answered. 

“His arm will be in a cast to make sure he doesn't move it too much” he handed over a paper that said what to go when he got home. 

“Thank you” and Rufus went back in the room to be with Luke. “You okay?” and he ran his hands through Luke’s hair.

“My arm hurts like hell” He complained and moved his head into Rufus’s hand. 

“I know, they’ll give you more painkillers and you’ll get to go home tomorrow” he saw Luke slowly start to close his eyes.

“Can you stay?” he asked with his eyes closed. 

“They don’t allow overnight stays,” Rufus said, he thought it was stupid but he had to accept it. John came back in and stood near Luke. 

“Thank you for coming dad,” he said to John. 

“It’s okay son, I love you” John gave his son a peck on the head. 

“Love you too dad” and then he turned to Rufus “I love you, Rufus”. 

“I love you too weirdo” and he gave him a passionate kiss like it was their last. “I’ll be back in the morning, I promise” and he stared at Luke while he walked out. 

“Rufus, you doing okay?” John asked, putting his arm on Rufus’s back. 

“No, I’m not” he shook his head and tried not to cry again. 

“They’ll take care of him here” and they walked to the car. 

“I hope so” he wasn't in the mood for talking, all he wanted was to go home and lay down. He didn’t say more while they drove.

“I’ll meet you at the hospital tomorrow,” John said when Rufus dropped him off at home. 

“Okay, goodnight John”. 

“Goodnight Rufus” and he drove away. 

Bean jumped on Rufus when he came home, but he was not in the mood to play. “Hey, Bean” was all he said before heading to his bedroom. Rufus just took his shirt and pants off and flopped into bed. It felt wrong with Luke not being there, it was cold and lonely. He curled up into a ball and just lay there, he didn’t cry. He just laid there, alone.

* * *

 

  Rufus didn’t sleep well that night so he ended up on the phone with Delilah for most of the night, she knew and wanted to visit Luke in the morning. Rufus was up bright and early, the house was so cold and quiet without Luke there, but he pressed on. 

He came to the hospital right when people were just coming in, he didn’t even wait for John to get there before visiting Luke. “How can I help you?” asked the same woman who helped him yester, he kind of felt bad for almost yelling at her since she was only doing her job. 

“I’m here to see Luke Deacon, I’m his boyfriend,” Rufus said, he brought a few things with him, like clean clothes. 

“He’s down the hall,” she said simply and handed him a name tag. 

“Hey blonde Jesus,” Luke said with a smile when Rufus came in, he looked much better this morning. 

“Hey stupid” he resisted hugging him since his arm was in a cast. “Feeling better?” he sat next to his love on the hospital bed. 

“Yeah, I think the painkillers are wearing off so I won't act like more of a looney than I already am” he joked, he made jokes in serious situations. 

“You're my looney” Rufus held him close as he could. 

“Can we go home, I want real food, not hospital food”. 

“In a little bit, I brought you some clothes” and he held up Luke’s favorite sweater and a pair of sweatpants. 

“You are the best boyfriend in the world” and he hugged the blonde man with his one working hand. Rufus helped him a bit with getting dressed since he had to work around that big cast. “Sorry for being worthless,” he said after they struggled for 5 minutes to get his shirt on. 

“You're not worthless” and he kissed him on the cheek and helped him finish dressing. 

“I brought tea,” John said entering into the room with a foam cup in his hand. 

“Thank you, dad,” Luke said, taking the cup and greeting his dad with his good hand. 

“You ready to go,” Rufus asked, Luke, nodded, he didn’t have anything except his phone. 

“Rufus do you have the thing-” John mentioned and Rufus ran to his car to get the ‘thing’. 

“What is it?” Luke asked. 

“You’ll see,” John said and Rufus ran back in with the box in hand. 

“We were gonna give it to you yesterday but now seems like a good time” Rufus sat the box down on the bed and helped Luke get it open. Inside was the shiny all black bass that John and he had picked out. 

“You guys got me this” Luke was very surprised and admired the new instrument. “I love this more than food” and he gave Rufus a big kiss and hugged his dad. 

“You can play it once your arm is healed,” Rufus said, Luke was disappointed he would have to wait but doctors orders.    

“Let’s go home, I want some avocado toast” avocado toast was the only good thing he could cook. They left the hospital and Bean was very happy to see Luke. 

“He missed you,” Rufus said as Luke pat Bean on the head. “I missed you too” and he wrapped his arms around Luke’s small waist and peppered his face full of kisses. 

“I missed you too, I’m sorry for scaring you” but Rufus stopped him before he could continue. 

“This is not your fault, you okay and that’s all that mattered” and he hugged Luke tight. 

“What about the tour?” Kid Jupiter was scheduled to tour all next month but he couldn’t. 

“They rescheduled” That was probably the least important thing. 

The next few weeks were hard for Luke, he was in constant pain. He couldn’t play to distract himself so he had to suffer in silence. Rufus had no problem helping him do daily things like getting dressed, that's what good boyfriends did. Luke didn't use to needing help so he was a bit resistant at first.    

Sleeping was a whole other ball game, Luke would find himself restless and scrolling through twitter while Rufus slept. Rufus woke up one night, “sorry for waking you, stupid arm” Luke apologize. 

“It’s fine” and he cuddled up closer of the other man. “Let’s go for a walk” he randomly came up with the idea. 

“It’s 3 AM” Luke was all for all-nighters but this was late. 

“So, it’s nice outside, let’s go” he sat up and pulled on his shirt that lied next to their bed. 

“Fine, but tomorrow I need my beauty sleep” he got up and Rufus helped him pull some clothes on. 

“Babe you don't need beauty sleep, your ugly” Rufus joked as he kisses Luke on the cheek. Luke pushed him away as he laughed. 

“Meanie” Luke muttered as he slipped on a jacket and they left the apartment hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter is gonna be a long conversation which is going to be really cute and fluffy.   
> -Brandon


	14. Midnight Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Luke go for a midnight walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but the next one will be very intresting ;).   
> -Brandon

The sky was shining brightly that night, it had rained earlier and there were a few puddles but it was still nice. Luke liked it when it rained, it was relaxing. “It’s nice out here,” Rufus said as they walked down the streets of London. 

“Yeah, I was expecting to freeze my ass off,” Luke said, he wasn't wearing very warm clothes so he was lucky. 

“Hold on,” Rufus said and he ran to one of the huge puddles on the side of the street. Luke took his camera out quickly to catch this moment to see if the blonde man would fall on his ass. He expected a huge splash of water when he jumped in but instead, it was just a small splash. 

“Not what you were expecting,” Luke said behind the camera as he held back laughter. 

“Nope,” and they burst into laughter as Rufus looked at his now wet pants. “Come on” he gestured for Luke to join in his shenanigans.

“When I said I wanted a pool this was not what I was expecting” Luke joked and they laughed together but he went over to join him. “We look crazy,” he thought of the people who were maybe looking out their windows and see two grown men playing in puddles. 

“That’s the point my love” and he took his boyfriend's hand in his and brought it to his lips like a true gentleman. 

“Such a gentleman Mr.Taylor” and he made it look like he was going in for a kiss but instead kicked a bunch of water on the already wet Rufus. 

“Mr.Deacon is a big meanie” and he stuck his tongue out before splashing back the water. 

“I don’t remember this scene in the Notebook” Luke joked as they continued splashing each other, he may have had a broken arm but he could still get revenge on his boyfriend. 

“The Notebook is stupid, plus your better looking than Rachel McAdams” Rufus moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Luke’s small waist and pressed little kissed on his cheeks.

“I would say the same except Ryan Gosling is pretty attractive” Luke shot back and Rufus pretended to look offended. 

“So cruel, but I didn’t take you out to get all wet” and he pulled Luke out of the puddle they had been playing in. 

“Where are we going anyway?” Luke asked, taking Rufus hand in his as they kept walking. 

“I don’t know, just anywhere, be spontaneous” they went from walking to skipping down the road like something out of a romance movie. 

“You suck at skipping” Luke commented as they arrived somewhere. 

“I’m trying my best, you want a snack?” They stopped in front of a convenient store.

“Babe, I’m always down for snacks” Luke answered as they went in. It was a small store and the cashier was already half asleep. Rufus and Luke went up and down the isles acting like complete idiots. 

“Pretty good music” Rufus commented as they were playing “Call me Baby” over the speaker and he was dancing along in the stupidest way imaginable. 

“I’ll show you how it’s done” and Luke busted out with the cutest dance moves. 

“Disco Deaky,” Rufus said as he recorded Luke’s dance moves. 

“That’s my stripper name”. 

“Why would you need a stripper name?”. 

“How am I supposed to provide for our 12 children when my music career falls through” and he took Rufus’s hand to dance with him. 

“12 children huh?” Rufus asked as he danced stupidly with Luke. 

“Well, realistically more like 4” and he broke off from dancing to look up and down the aisle. 

“They would be cute like you” and he poked Luke’s nose, he liked to imagine a bunch of little Luke’s running around.    

“They’ll be blonde and crazy as you” and he poked his nose back. “You know someone probably died here” Luke mentioned randomly. 

“This is why I can’t take you anywhere” Rufus joked as they laughed together. “I bet someone proposed here”. 

“That’s a nice way to propose” he looked at the bags of chips. 

“I could do it here but your not ready” Rufus jokes, he didn’t really mean to bring up the whole Luke not accepting his first proposal but it just slipped out. 

“I’m kind of ready now” and he turned back to Rufus. “But not here Rufus or I swear to god-”. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not doing it here, yet” He added, Luke, smiled when he mentioned yet. Maybe he was really ready for marriage, Rufus saved that idea for later. 

“You know why we're good with children?” Luke said they walked out. Luke was sipping on his ice coffee and Rufus was holding the other snacks as they looked for a bench to sit at. 

“Why?” Rufus asked. 

“Cause we act like children, well you do at least” and they took a seat at a bench. 

“I do not” Rufus protected as he cuddled as close to Luke as he could without hurting his arm. Then he just stared at him without saying anything. 

“Are you Ted Bundy, why are you staring at me?” Luke asked as Rufus just stared. 

“Because of how beautiful you are”. Luke's looked beautiful, the street lights framed his face with light and his hair was a wild mess but it was cute. 

“I'm a mess,” he said tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“No, our children will be beautiful if they look like you” he didn't mean to say it out loud but it just came out. 

“Okayyyy,” he said awkwardly as he looked at the empty street in front of him. “Our wedding song should be Bohemian Rhapsody” and they burst into laughter and stopped the silence. 

“So you can show off your amazing dance moves” and he pressed a kiss to Luke's cheeks. 

“Yes” and he kissed him back. It was such a rare moment, not worrying about anything and just being with each other. 

Being with Luke made Rufus feel like a teenager with his first love, pure and everlasting. Now in the middle of the night, they were sitting on a bench outside a convenience store just talking about everything. Luke brought up children and having a family, it seemed like something so far away but it really wasn't. They were getting older and being actual adults inside of stupid teenagers of how they felt on the inside. 

Having children terrified and excited Rufus, he was amazing with other people's children but having to raise one seemed like too much. If it actually happened then he would be amazing at it. Luke's feelings where mixed, he was a little irresponsible but he too loved children but he always thought he would fuck them up somehow. 

“I wanna show you something,” Luke said, pulling Rufus up from the bench. 

“What is it?” Rufus asked as Luke pulled him down the road. 

“You’ll see” was the only hint he gave, as they walked down the road. They walked for a what seemed like a while and Luke had nothing but a big smile on his face. 

“Are we almost there?” Rufus asked the sun was starting to rise. 

“Yep, we're here” and they looked over the horizon. They arrived at a lake, the water was turning orange as the sun rose up. 

“A lake?” and they took a seat on the grass and watched the sunrise a little. 

“I and my dad use to come here and feet the ducks, I found out that feeding ducks are bad but it still had good memories”  they laughed and wrapped their arms around each other. 

“Did you fall into the lake?”. 

“Yes, a few times actually” and they broke out into laughter, it was such a Luke thing to do. 

“Don't fall in again this time” and he peaked his cheek with a kiss.

“I'll try but no promises” he liked looking back on the memories of his dad.

“This is a nice place, we should bring our kids here,” Rufus thought it appropriate since they had been talking about kids. 

“Yeah, I would like that” and he kissed Rufus chastely. 

“We should get home” and Rufus helped Luke up with his good hand. Luke suddenly wrapped his good arm around Rufus's torso. 

“Thank you for everything,” he said into his boyfriend's chest. 

“No need to thank me” and he leaned down to give him a kiss and they started walking back come. 

“Hey, Bean” Luke past the dogs head and stomach as he plopped down into bed. “You have anything to do today?” He played in his back and Rufus laid right next to him.

“Not really” and he moved till his head was resting on Luke's chest.

“Good, stay here with me” and he used his good has to run his hands through the other man's long blonde hair. 

“I'll always stay with you,” Rufus said and kissed Luke's hand. On that had was the silver and bronze rings he had have to him so long ago, he never took it off.

“What are you looking at?” Luke asked as he felt Rufus eyes on him.

“Nothing, go to sleep stupid” and he laid his head back down and fell asleep to the sound of Luke's heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave some Kudos, bookmarks and I would appreciate commenting what you think of the chapter and the story so far.   
> -Brandon


	15. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Jupiter and queen go on tour, Rufus has a surprise planned.

“Adam?”.    
“Hello, who is this?” Adam Lambert asked sleepy, it was about 2 in the morning in London.   
“It’s Rufus”.    
“Oh, hey Rufus, is something wrong?” He usually never called this late.    
“No, but I need your help with something”.    
“What is it?” Adam hoped it wasn't anything illegal.   
“I want to surprise Luke” now it was getting interesting.    
“Oh, This is gonna be interesting” Adam was now completely invested, he loved surprises.

* * *

 

“Finally getting this stupid thing off my arm” Luke was more than relieved. 6 weeks felt like 6 years for him not to play, not to mention Kid Jupiter having to reschedule the tour. Rufus had been angel these past few weeks, even though he was busy, he always had time to drop everything and help Luke.    
“And you can play the new bass I got you,” Rufus said as they waited for the doctor to come and take off his cast. Luke had been looking at the bass for the whole six weeks, but unable to play it. It was practically torture.   
“Oh, I'm gonna play it so hard” he sounded excited. They waited for a little while longer before the doctor finally came in and look of the stupid cast that was now covered in aa doodle that Luke had drawn on it.   
“How does it feel?” Rufus asked as Luke began to move his arm.    
“A little sore but it doesn't hurt” it felt good to finally move his arm.    
“Good enough to go on tour?” Luke had been planning the tour before he broke his arm and felt very bad about having to reschedule it.    
“Even if it isn’t, I’m fucking doing it” and he threw his arms up, it felt weird but didn’t hurt.    
“That’s my boy” and Rufus wrapped his arms about Luke and kissed the top of his head.    
“Thank you for helping me” and he pressed a quick kiss to the blonde man's soft lips.    
“Thank you for allowing me to” and he kissed Luke back and they left the doctor’s office.    
“The tour starts next week,” Luke said as they drove home. Kid Jupiter was going on tour for a month, around the same time as Queen + Adam Lambert will be touring.   
“I’ll be away as well with the Queen tour” They would be away from each other for a month or so but after a few tours they had, it became easier to be apart. They usually talked every day and always posted about how much they missed each other.    
“Bean is gonna be so lonely” they would be leaving Bean with Delilah while they were away. Hopefully, he wouldn’t attack any of Delilah’s three cats.    
“He had Delilah, though he might be a little upset at us when he return” it made Luke laugh, Rufus thought Luke had a really nice laugh. “I have an idea, well Adam had an idea but you don’t have to agree with it if you don’t want to”.    
“What is it?” he asked, raising his brow.    
“During tour, your band and Queen will be playing in Los Vegas at the same time so we’ll get some time to see each other, Adam thought it was a good idea if you could come to the show and play a few songs” Rufus hesitated since Luke hated being known for his father's talents.    
“I’ll do it” he answered quickly.   
“Really?” Rufus was surprised.    
“Yah, I know all the songs and it’s good for promotion” Luke had practically known all the queen songs by heart.      
“I’m proud of you Luke,” Rufus thought but he said it out loud.    
“Really?” Luke didn’t think he was much of anything, he was okay but nothing extraordinary.    
“Yeah, your so fucking talented” Rufus could feel the smile on Luke’s face.    
“You're too good for me” and he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.    
“I know, I'm the best,” he said with a smug look and Luke punched him in the shoulder as they drove home.    
  
“Got everything?” Rufus asked as he sat down the last of Luke’s bags near the tour bus.    
“Yeah, don’t worry about me” Luke sat his bag down and wrapped his arm around Rufus’s neck and held him close.    
“You look really pretty today” Rufus pushed a stray piece of hair behind Luke’s hair. It was very early in the morning and dark circles where under his eyes, his hair was pulled back in a messy bun, but Rufus thought he was beautiful.    
“I’m a pretty piece of garbage” and the two lovers shared a laugh as they held each other.    
“You not a piece of garbage” and he just looked at Luke for a minute. “I’m gonna miss you,” he said with a smile...   
“I’m gonna miss your stupid face” and he pinched Rufus’s cheek.    
“Luke, almost ready to go?” Lauren came out of the bus and yelled at Luke.    
“Yeah, just give me a minute” and then he turned his attention back to his boyfriend.   
“Be safe okay” he hele Luke’s face in his face and looked him straight in the eye. “I love you” and he pulled him into a passionate kiss.    
“I love you too” Luke broke the kiss even though he didn’t want to. “See you in Vegas, call me when your show is done, okay?”.    
“Okay, I promise” and he tried to hold onto Luke’s hand for a few more seconds but Luke pulled away as he stepped onto the bus. Rufus waved and followed the bus as long as he could as Luke waved him goodbye and blew him kisses from the window.    
“Tiger, ready to go?” Roger Taylor walked up behind his son, the crew had just finished loading up the buses.    
“Yeah dad, I’m coming” Rufus turned to his dad and walked to the Queen tour bus that was parked. He was excited about this tour, they sold out a lot of their venus. Rufus also had something else in mind.  

 

* * *

“GOODNIGHT” Lauren yelled as the rest of the band ran off stage after another successful show. They had been touring for the last two weeks and all the shows had been sold out and they met so many amazing fans. Luke loved it, now he knew why Rufus loved touring.    
“We sounded great,” Luke said as they ran backstage and walked towards the bus.    
“I’m gonna go pass out,” Lauren said as he ran to his bed on the side of the bus and plopped down flat on the bed.    
“Night, sleeping beauty” Luke ran to his bed and phones Rufus.    
“Hey, stupid” Rufus said over the phone, they had just finished up their show.   
“Hey, Dufus”.    
“How did your show go?” he asked.    
“Great, someone threw roses on stage” it felt so strange seeing himself be successful.    
“Wow, usually people only throw thong at Adam for us” It was true, one time someone even threw a bra.   
“I hope to become so successful that people literally throw their panties at me” that's when you know yours at the top of the world.        
“I hope to be there when you do, still coming to the show tomorrow?” tomorrow was the show in Las Vegas that Luke would be performing at.    
“Wouldn't miss it for the world, soundchek is at 3 right?”.    
“Yah, I just can't wait to see you” Rufus could practically hear the jokes about him being cliche.   
“I can’t wait to see you” they talked on the phone for a while longer, mostly talking about the things that happened during the show and how Luke was feeling about being on tour for the first time.    
“I love you Luke” Rufus always ended the conversation with, just four simple words. They always seemed to make Luke fall apart and just wanna reach though the screen and kiss his love, but he couldn’t.    
“I love you too Rufus, goodnight” and he would hang up, sometimes he would be up for hours thinking about the things him and Rufus had talked about. I guess this is how love feels.    
  
“GET OVER HERE BLONDIE” Luke yelled as he ran to his boyfriend from the bus that had stopped outside the concert venue. When him and Rufus finally collided he almost smothered him in a big wet kiss.    
“Hey babe,” Rufus said in a chill tone as they had only been apart for a few minutes, and he returned Luke’s big kiss.    
“You smell nice” Luke was hugging him and had his face buried in the button up shirt of his lover.   
“Thank you, but you're probably smelling sweat” he always sweaty when on tour since his adrenaline was so high.        
“Your so gross” Luke pulled away and they walked to the concert venue. Las Vegas was always a big show so the venue had a huge stage and a ton of lights and equipment. “So I get to play on this” he pointed to the huge stage that had tons on room for him to walk around and dance along, even with all the equipment.    
“Yep, all yours, except Adam liked to move a lot” he explained and gave Luke a tour of the backstage, he even got his own dressing room.   
“I get my own dressing room, I feel so special,” Luke said putting his hands on his chest in a dramatic way.    
“You are special, in a good way” and he set down the case that held the bass he would be playing that evening.    
“Thank you, do we get to spend some time together before the show?” Luke wrapped his arms around Rufus’s neck.    
“Yep, I know this really good restaurant” he peaked his love on the lips and laced their hands together.    
“Ohh, fancy, I was expecting maybe a really McDonald's or something” and Rufus pulled him from his dressing room.        
“Nope, only the best” and they headed off, Rufus wanted to make the best of the time they had together since they would be apart. Rufus was right, the restaurant was very good.    
  
“Tonight we have a special guest” Adam announced over the thousands of screaming fans that filled the arena in Las Vegas. Luke was hidden in the wings of the stage and waiting for his moment to come on. “Luke Deacon from the band Kid Jupiter and the son of John Deacon!” and that was his cue to go on.    
When Luke stepped onto his stage, he became awestruck. Everyone was cheering and screaming, as he came on and he looked over to Rufus who had nothing but a proud expression on. The adrenaline was already pumping so he ran over to the drum kit that Rufus was sitting at since Roger would be joining Adam during Under Pressure, and gave him a big kiss. “You’ll do amazing” Rufus whispered quickly as Luke ran off to the center of the stage, the crowd was awwing at their display of affection.    
“Aren’t you too adorable” and the crowd erupted into screaming “Now since Luke is under some pressure, let's start with Under Pressure!” and Luke began playing.    
Luke sort of had an out of body experience performing, all he was focusing on was his hand on the cords and the crowds screaming. He was dancing back and forth and doping his head to the beat, then he looked back at Rufus. Rufus was playing like a mad man but looked up from his kit and winked at Luke and gave him a look that said ‘You're doing great sweetie’. Then the song ended, and he looked up from his bass and looked into the crowd, they were going crazy. The show isn't over yet, they played a few more songs.    
Adam was prancing all around the stage, Brian was playing with all his heart and Roger and Rufus had adrenaline pumping.   
Then Love of my Life started, Brian walked to the end of the stage with his acoustic guitar on stage. Roger and Luke left the stage but Rufus and Adam stayed. “Brian keeps going, but I would like to call Luke Deacon to the stage” Adam announced into his microphone, Luke was very confused. Rufus was standing in the middle of the stage waiting for Luke. “Don’t worry please, I gave him permission to do this, Roger you might wanna see this” and he moved from the center of the stage and moved to the side. 

_ You will remember _

_ When this is blown over _

_ Everything's all by the way _ __

  
“Hey, babe,” Rufus said in the most casual voice, like him and Luke weren’t in front of thousands of people.    
“Rufus Taylor, what are you doing?’ Luke asked as Rufus moved closer to him and held his hand.    
“You’ll see, Luke Deacon” Luke could sense his nervousness. “Luke Deacon, since the day I met you, I knew you were special, your kind, sweet, loving and amazing. I love you so much, more than anything in the world” and then he got down on one knee. Luke wasn't upset like the last time, he was happy.    
“Rufus” was all he could get out and Rufus looked up at him and saw the huge smile on Luke’s face.    
“Luke, will you marry me?” Rufus reached into his jacket and pulled out the same little box with the ring that he wanted to give Luke last time. Roger’s jaw was already on the floor and Brian had finished the song and looked over at the two men with a big smile.    
“Rufus, you little bitch, fuck yes” Luke almost yelled and Rufus stood up and placed the ring on Luke’s finger. Luke wrapped his arms around Rufus’s neck and pulled him into an embrace. The crowd was screaming and taking pictures of the couple. Luke and Rufus finally broke apart after what seemed like the longest kiss and ran backstage. “I love you” was what he could get out of his childish giggles as Rufus picked him up and spun him around.    
“I love you too” and he still held him up and kissed him all over his adorable little face.    
“Congratulations!!” Adam, Brian, and Roger said as they came backstage when the show was over. Roger was the most excited and went over and hugged his son and then turned to Luke.    
“thank you” was all Roger said to Luke before giving him a big warm hug. This hug felt different though, Roger held him tightly and warmly like he was now becoming a part of the Taylor family.    
“So is it, Luke Taylor or Rufus Deacon?” Rufus asked draping his arm over Luke's shoulder.   
“I like Taylor, has a nice ring to it” and he laid his head on Rufus's chest. “Oh shit, I have to call Delilah, she is gonna lose her shit” and he ran to his dressing room to call her.    
Rufus looked at Luke as he walked away, he almost didn't want to leave his side. That was the man he was going to marry, after all this time of waiting. It was hard to wrap his head around, and they would be planning a wedding in the next few months. Everything seemed perfect, Luke was happy and healthy and they were going to get married. And in the distance, Rufus could hear Luke yelling: “DELILAH, YOU LITTLE HOE YOU WILL BUT BELIEVE THIS”.    
And he just smiled to himself, he would be stuck with this man for the rest of his life. Kind of scary but it was all worth it.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened, also Luke have been together for about a year and a half by now. Any ideas for the wedding? Leave your suggestions and tell me what your think in the comments below. Thank you for reading and levee some kudos and bookmarks.  
> -Brandon


	16. Silver Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Luke are engaged and are thinking about their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write these few chapters for like two months and i'm so excited for how the story is going. I'm also writting a Delilah spin off series on my profile so if your intrested in that, go cheak it out on my profile. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> -Brandon

His engagement ring was nothing special, just a silver ring that shines when under the light. Luke didn't really care about the ring (though he did love wearing jewelry), it was the fact that Rufus gave it to him. It matched well with his bronze promise ring that lived on the same finger. Rufus had picked it out just for him, it represented love, not just some piece of jewelry. Luke didn't really like the idea of weddings, they were boring and cost too much. 

Now he understood why people cared about weddings. He had gotten engaged only 10 minutes ago and he was already thinking about weddings. First, he would have to tell people. He called Delilah first which consisted of her happy screaming and telling Luke “I told you so”, she was so happy for them. She ended the call by calling Luke how like always but he could tell it meant I love you. Then his brother Cameron.

“Rufus proposed” was all he had to say before Cameron was already freaking out and asking when the wedding is. 

“I'm gonna be alone forever,” he says dramatically over the phone, he was kind of jealous. 

“No, maybe till your 60 but not forever” the brother laughed together. Luke was very close to Cameron, they were close in age and Cameron was always there for him when he needed him. Luke protected Cameron when people made fun of him for being gay, or cause of his autism. 

“Well, dad is gonna freak” Luke almost forgot to call him. 

“Yeah, but I think he'll be happy” Luke saw how good they got along when he was injured, his dad even helped Rufus calm down. 

“Remember when dad uses to hate Rufus” he let out a small chuckle. It was so long ago and almost seemed impossible now, but It did happen. They talked for a little while and then Rufus came into his dressing room once they finished packing their equipment. 

“Hey,” Rufus said with a smile and sat down next to Luke on the couch. He wrapped his strong arms around his now fiance and peppered his face with loving kisses. “Done with your phone calls?” He asked, he had some “plans” before him and Luke would have to leave again. 

“Just have to call my dad” he looked up at Rufus who had a cocky grin on his face. 

“You don't have to, he already knows,” he says smugly and Luke looked at him with shock.

“You told him before you even proposed” he had talked to his dad yesterday and he had acted like nothing was happening.

“Yep, I asked for his approval, cause I'm a classy gentleman” and then he let out a huge burp to show how much of a gentleman he was.

“Yeah, I'm marrying a true gentleman” and he pinched his cheeks. Rufus had asked his father before they left on tour, the day after they had their midnight walk.

* * *

 

“Good morning Rufus,” John said as he answered the door and was face to face with his son's blonde boyfriend. Rufus always had a cooky look but John noticed something about him. He was passionate about music and even more passionate about Luke, he was a little crazy but had a nice energy about him. John could tell why Luke liked him.

“Good morning, sorry about showing up so sudden” he apologized, it was pretty early but John has already been up. 

“It's fine, I was just having a cup of tea, would you like one?” They walked into the Deacon family home, the place they raised about 5 children. It was pretty big and cozy. 

“Sure, thank you” he took a seat at the huge table in the dining room, it looked pretty old and well used. John handed Rufus the fresh cut if green tea and could sense Rufus was waiting to tell him something. 

“What is it you came to talk to me about?” John asked. 

“Oh, um” he started and ran his hand underneath his shirt, a force of habit. “Luke and I are going on tour and he's performing a show with us and.. I. I wanna ask Luke to marry me” he finally spits it out. 

“Oh, you want my approval” and Rufus nodded his head. 

“I know it's sudden but I just felt it was the right time, you know” John understood, he married Veronica when he was only 24 and were expecting their first child. He remembered how he felt with Veronica, Rufus was probably having those same feelings. 

“You didn't need my approval, I would have been happy even if you didn't ask,” he said with a smile, Rufus smiled back at him. 

“What do you think?” And he pulled out the ring he was going to propose with, it was a simple silver band. “We already have promise rings so I thought the silver would match well”. 

“Rufus, it looks nice” he looked at the ring and gave it back to Rufus. Even Rufus got up to leave John gave him a big hug then while they were hugging he whispered: “thank you”. Rufus knew what he meant when saying it, he didn't need to say more.

* * *

 

“Why didn't you guys tell me?” Luke asked as he leaned his head on Rufus's shoulder. 

“We wanted to keep it a surprise” it wouldn't be a proposal without making it a surprise.

“You guys are plotting against me” he made a pouting face and moved till he was pretty much sitting on his fiance's lap. 

“Maybe…” They couldn't hold back their laughter as they snuggled close to each other. Rufus kissed him, running his hands through his hair and deepening the kiss. 

“You know what sucks” Luke broke the kiss and went back to cuddling position. 

“What?” Rufus asked. 

“I just got engaged and we won't see each other for another month” it did suck big time, Rufus wanted to throw a party or something to celebrate. They couldn't and he wouldn't be able to show off his new ring for a whole month. 

“Your right, we'll just have to make do with the time we have” and he suddenly picked Luke up and spinner him around. Luke was giggling, and he liked getting picked up cause he was lazy and didn't wanna walk.

“Where are we going?” He asked as he road on Rufus back and he carried his guitar case. 

“My hotel, you need your beauty sleep” he kept Luke on his back as they walked through the Halls of the venue. 

“Are you trying to get in my pants?” He asked bluntly and Rufus laughed. 

“No, I just wanna see you” and he cocked his head back to kiss his cheek. 

“Bullshit” Luke knew the lies and that Rufus was a stupid cliche but he loved him anyway. 

 

“You guys get fancy toilets” Luke was looking very closely at the toilet in Rufus hotel room and taking a video or if opening and closing. 

“That's what you're focusing on?” Rufus called from the bedroom where he was putting all his stuff down. 

“Yes” he answered confidently, he was very interested in the toilet. 

“Here you can sleep in these” Rufus walked over to the bathroom and handed over an oversized shirt and sweatpants. “Or you can sleep naked and we can keep each other warm” and he held onto Lukes' waist and winked at him. 

“No, it's cold,” he said bluntly and kissed Rufus cheek before closing the door to change. Rufus just gawked at him with a pretend hurt expression. 

Rufus always had a hard time describing Luke. He was tall, they were about the same height but Rufus didn't wanna admit that Luke was slightly taller. His hair was a big fluff ball like John in the 80s but at a longer length. His face was kind of weird looking but Rufus found his adorable and beautiful. Have figure was skinny and all of Rufus clothing always hanged off him like it was 20 sizes too big. 

When Luke stepped out of the bathroom he saw Rufus smoking a cigarette on the balcony. He didn't smoke often, only with friends or every once in a while since Luke hated him smoking. “Hey,” Rufus said, turning around to look at Luke, he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants out in the cold. 

“Hey,” Luke said, sitting down on the hotel bed and still stared at the blonde man as he put out his cigarette completely and walked inside. “Don't kiss me with your cancer breath!” Luke almost yelled as Rufus walked over to kiss him but his breath smelled like ash. 

“You're so mean” he stuck his tongue out and went to the bathroom which luckily had mouthwash and he sprayed some cologne on. “Better?” And he leaned over the bed and Luke finally let him kiss him. 

“Better, you need to stop smoking” and he crawled underneath the bed covers where it was warm. 

“Maybe” he shrugged and joined Luke under the covers. 

“Wanna make a fort?” He asked sheet over his face like a ghost. 

“Didn't you already make a fort?” Rufus peeked his head out of the covers. Luke has sent him a photo yesterday at about 3am with a photo of him in a paper crown and blankets all arranged in a fort inside there tour bus. 

“I'm good at making forts,” Luke said snuggled closer to Rufus and the spooned. Luke was always a small spoon.  

“Luke” he interrupted the silence “I love you”. 

“I know that you idiot, I love you too” he hit Rufus with his pillow before giving him a kiss and turning off the lights. 

“Goodnight stupid” and he gave Luke a kiss on the cheek before falling asleep. 

 

Luke left with his band the next morning. Luke told his band what happened their reaction consisted of screaming and hugs. Social media went crazy once they posted a photo of them showing off their rings and making very stupid faces. Luke died at all the news people reporting on their engagement, like the headline:  **ROCK STARS ENGAGED** and  **LUKE DEACON AND RUFUS TAYLOR ENGAGED! FINALLY!** . 

(The girl named after a cat) Delilah Mercury

Delilah: LUKE 

Luke: what is it this time?

Delilah: FLOWER GIRL 

Luke: wat

Delilah: DO I GET TO BE A FLOWER GIRL AT THE WEDDING 

Luke: Delilah the wedding will probably not be for another 6 months

Delilah: IS THAT A YES OR NO

Delilah: A N S W E R 

Luke: fine 

Delilah: YAY :) 

Luke: is your caps lock broken? 

Delilah: YES 

Luke: :| 

 

Delilah was a little bit excited. Tour went by pretty quickly, Luke loved it and so did Rufus. By the end of it, they were both ready to fall asleep for a month. “Do you think he'll like it?”. 

“It's food, he'll like it,” Delilah said to Luke once they finished cooking. Luke had gotten home earlier that Rufus and called Delilah over to help him make dinner as a surprise. Luke was trying to learn how to cook so Delilah was the perfect teacher. 

“He always gives me gifts so I wanted to do something special for him,” Luke said as they set up the table. 

“AWWW” Delilah wined and put her hand over her heart to be dramatic. “I'm still flower girl right?” He asked quickly and gave Luke a death glare.

“Yes Delilah, no one has taken your job..yet” he added and then there they heard a knock on the door. 

“I'll get it, jump on him as soon as he walks in” Delilah surely went to the door and Luke hid behind her to find the correct moment to attack. 

“Hello-” Rufus held his arms out, expecting to receive a hug but was instead greeted with a tackle from Luke which made him fall onto the ground. The ground was very rough and Luke was pressing down on his chest, but it was a nice greeting. 

“Hey FIANCE” Luke exaggerated the fiance part as he smoothed Rufus face with kisses. 

“Hey FIANCE” Rufus was still on the ground and kissing Luke back while Delilah was watching from the doorway. 

“AWWW,” Delilah said and Rufus flipped her off before Luke finally let him stand. 

“I made you dinner” Luke wrapped his arms around Rufus and snuggled into his chest. 

“HEY, I helped” Delilah yelled. 

“She did stuff, but I could be a chef” he announced proudly. 

“You said that after making grilled cheese” Rufus recalled as he walked into their apartment. Home sweet home. Bean jumped on him as soon as he entered and licked him all over his face. “Did he attack any of the cats?” he asked as he felt up and down Beans soft coat. 

“Nah, they seemed to like him” Delilah answered, she had three cats. Chunkers who was really fat for no reason, Theodore who was a calico cat and Simba. 

“Good boy” he continued playing with the dog and pretending like he was gonna bit his ear off, Luke had to take a picture since it was so cute. “This looks amazing” Rufus gawked at the food as he sat down and started feasting in. 

“Such a gentleman” Delilah commented as Rufus had a piece of food in his long hair.

“Thank you, Delilah, thank you wifey” he called to Luke. 

“I'm officially the wife, I feel so honored” he placed his hand over his chest in a dramatic fashion. “I could be a good housewife”.

“No you wouldn't, your too energetic,” Delilah said as she started eating. 

“I could be, I can wash clothes and dishes and complain about how I get no appreciation and how my husband is probably cheating on me” he protested. 

“Hey, I would never cheat on you,” Rufus said as he gave Luke a kiss on the cheek.

“Speaking of love let's talk about the wedding” Delilah joined in and Luke and Rufus groaned in unison. 

“I’ve never really liked weddings, they're so boring and go on forever” Luke complained, good thing he didn't get invited to many weddings.

“Don't worry babe, ours is gonna be epic, I'm talking music and performs and-” Luke cut him off. 

“Are you gonna turn our wedding into a concert?” He asked, he loved the idea of music and bands but maybe not too much of everything.

“I just wanna make it exciting, like my dad's and Sabrina's wedding”. Rufus had told Luke about their wedding, it had a leather and rock and roll theme, it had acrobats and stage performs, pretty crazy. 

“Okay, maybe not all that, something exciting but more simple” he was picturing it being in a hall with a big stage and lots of bright light and live music, great food and lots of dancing and partying. 

“I’ll help plan, I’ll make it fun” Delilah reassured and they went on and on about wedding plans, themes, colors, food, and many, many other things. Delilah went home a little while later and Rufus and Luke finally had some alone time. 

“I really did miss you,” Luke said as they relaxed on the couch, Rufus’s arm was wrapped protectively around him. 

“I missed you too babe” Rufus took Luke’s face in his hand and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and loving, he didn’t push it further and just let Luke enjoy their slow kiss. Luke knew he made the right choice in marrying this man. “I wanna talk to you about something” Rufus pulled away and whispered to his fiance as he still held his head in his soft hands. 

“Are you divorcing me?’ Luke asked which made Rufus laugh but then he gave a look that said it was something serious. “What is it?” he was becoming a little concerned, hopefully, it wasn't something bad. 

“It’s not anything bad I promise” Rufus smiled at him and held his hand, his fingers grazed the silver engagement ring. “It’s about our future” he seemed a little nervous to bring it up. 

“What about our future?” Luke had never really thought about the far, far future.

“I want us to move to a new house, before the wedding” he let out which made Luke let out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“That’s it? Of course, we can move to a new house, this place was getting a little old anyway and Bean could use a backyard to play in” he looked down at the dog that was sitting near their feet. The change was a good thing, a new adventure, it was exciting. 

“That’s not all I wanted to talk about” now he was getting to the big stuff. “It’s about children, I just want to know what you think” he finally spits it out. Luke was silent for a few seconds as he collects his thoughts.

“I want to have children, maybe get a surrogate or adopt, why do you ask?” he didn’t catch on yet. 

“I was just thinking about it, it’s just…” he paused and looked down at the floor, like he trying to find the best way to phrase it. “I love you, more than anything and I was thinking about things we could do after the wedding, you don’t have to if you want but I was just thinking about it”. 

“Rufus” he pulled the blond man into a kiss. “I’ll think about it” he didn’t really know what he was supposed to think about. DId he want children? Yes. Did he want them with Rufus? Yes. Did he want them soon? He didn’t know. 

He had thought children a little bit, how much they would look like Rufus, maybe have his personality. They could definitely afford children, especially with all the touring and album royalties. Would he be a good father? He got along with children and his nephews but the thought of actually raising one was kind of terrifying. Changing diapers, not messing them up, their child having to deal with their parents being famous. 

Rufus laid next to him as he thought off all of this. Luke couldn’t sleep so he just looked at him. Looked at his cheekbones, and lips that where the nice shade of pink, eyelids that showed his bright blue eyes. His hair that was past his shoulders and was so soft. Then he felt the tears run down his face, why was he crying? 

The man next to him loves him enough to want to be stuck with him forever and to want to have children with him even if they aren’t biologically his. He could picture their life, a nice house, their many dogs and little feet running around. It was a beautiful picture. 

_ I love him, so much.  _

_ He’s my everything.  _

“Rufus” he shook his fiance awake in the middle of the night, his blonde hair fell over his face as he sat up. 

“Luke what is it?” he sat up and looked over at Luke, his hair was everywhere. Luke didn’t say anything, he just hugged Rufus. 

“I love you, Rufus, I want to do it” it took Rufus a minute to figure out what ‘it’ meant. 

“Luke, you don’t have to-” but Luke cut him off. 

“Rufus, we can do this together, I want to” and he just held him in his arms. 

“Okay” was all he said and they just sat there in each other's arms. It was safe and protective, the same kind of safe and protectiveness that they would give their child. 

They would do it together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: They're having a baby, I already have them all planned out and their gonna be adorable, hope your excited. :)   
> -Brandon


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plans for the furture are coming together.

Wedding planning was in full force the next few months, the planning committee consisted of a wedding planner, Rufus mom Debbie, Sarina and Luke’s mom Veronica, and Delilah of course. Rufus was the least involved but still had his say in things. They finally decided on a color theme of black and blue, but they didn’t find a venue until a while later. They chose a concert hall since bands like Rufus’s The Darkness, Luke’s Kid Jupiter and Roger was doing a special song with Queen. Then there was the house, they planned on moving a little before the wedding but didn’t have much planned out. “Rufus!” Luke called from the living room and Rufus came from the music room down the hall. 

In front of Luke was a pile of paperwork. “Hey, what is it?” Rufus asked he gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him on the couch. 

“I barely know what any of this means but I know we have to sign some of it” and he took out a pen, Rufus still had no idea what any of this was about. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“The surrogacy agency” Luke explained, they were signing up for a non-profit that would help them find a surrogate. After a few hours of googling Luke found out how messed up surrogacy laws where. Contracts between the surrogate were not enforced, the organization can't make any money and after the baby is born then the surrogate is it’s legal guardian until they file a parental order. The one thing that worried Luke was that their surrogate could take their child and they would have no way of getting them back since they had no legal agreement.

“We have to sign this early” Rufus looked over the paperwork and it was mostly informational. They planned on having the wedding in March which was in about 4 months, and they wanted to announce the pregnancy at the wedding. 

“Better early, than late and it will take us a while to find the right person” as Luke spoke Rufus moved closer and held his fiance's hand. Rufus looked up at Luke and gave him a look that said ‘We’ll do it together’ and brought some comfort to Luke’s concerns. Then there was a knock on the door, Tiger lily was waiting outside with her small dog Buffy in her arms. She was coming over for dinner since she had just returned from a trip. 

“Coming to stupid” Rufus said as he ran over to the door and was face to face with his sister and a very cute dog. Instead of hugging lily first, Rufus reached under her arm and held Buffy the dog in his arms as she licked his face “BUFFY” he yelled as he snuggled the dog.

“So you love her more than me,” Lily said as she was left in the cold “I wouldn’t blame you, she is adorable” and she pets her little dog before going inside. 

“I think Bean is a little jealous” Luke called from the living room where Bean was sitting on the couch as he rubbed his back. 

“Don’t worry bean, you get to see your girlfriend” Lily liked to call Buffy Bean’s girlfriend since he tried to hump her one time. 

“Don’t worry bean I haven't forgotten about you?” Rufus said as sat down on the couch as the dog continued to lick his face, but he wasn't complaining.  Then Lily noticed the paperwork that littered the living room table, they had decided not to tell anyone until everything was set in stone. 

“What are these for?” she asked as she picked up a piece and read the top of the page that said the name of the surrogacy agency, then she caught on.   

“We didn’t wanna say anything until we sorted everything out” Rufus expected her to get upset that they didn’t tell her, they hadn't even told Delilah. “We're planning on announcing it at the wedding if everything worked out and-” he was going to continue but Lily cut him off.  

“You know if you needed a surrogate you could have just asked me,” she said casually and both men in the room where taken aback by her sudden statement. 

“Are you saying, that you would be okay with being our surrogate?” Luke asked he wasn't expecting that. Tiger Lily had a very busy lifestyle, with traveling and partying so it never seemed like she would be interested in having children of her own, let alone Luke and Rufus’s. 

“Of course I would for you guys” Rufus just stared at her like he was still trying to figure out if she was joking or not.   

“Tigs, you don’t have to, we can get a-” Rufus tried to talk but Lilly pulled him into a hug.

“Rufus, you’ve done so much for me and you’ve helped me through many hard times” he looked at her brother with a smile. Rufus had done so much for her, he was her big brother so he protected her and helped her when she really needed it. “I love you, I want to do something for you and Luke” both Rufus and Luke were speechless.   

“Tigs, you do realize that your gonna have to give birth which is considered the most painful thing on earth” Luke wanted to let her know what she was getting herself into. “You won’t be able to model or really work for 8 months”. 

“Luke, I’ll do it” she held his shoulders and nodded her head. 

“It won’t be for a while and we’ll use Luke’s sperm” Rufus looked over at Luke who had a small smile on his face. “You can stay in our new house during the pregnancy, we can talk about it later”. 

“Okay, its deal” and she held out his hand and Rufus and Luke shook it before pulling her into a hug. 

“Luke” Rufus said when they broke their hug and he looked up at the beautiful man in front of him. “I love you” he ran his hand through Luke’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. 

“AWWW” Lily looked at them as they kissed. 

“Shut up” Rufus called to her and ran to her and put her head under his arm and played wrestled her. Luke smiled at the pair of siblings, they were absolutely adorable together. Lily was going to be the birth mother of him and Rufus child, it seemed so surreal. It wasn't for a little while but the thought made his heart flutter with joy. Whenever Luke got worried he always remembered, they were in this together.

* * *

 

“Rufus, what are you showing me?” Luke asked, his eyes were covered with his fiance's hand so he couldn’t see anything. Rufus had told him they were going to see something but Luke had no idea and he isn't giving any hints. 

“It’s good, don’t worry” he helped Luke out of the car and they walked up to the place Rufus was going to show him. 

“I wasn't, but now I swear to god if its something gross I will punch you” he threatened, though he never seemed very threatening. 

“You really wanna punch my beautiful face”. 

“Yes,” they both laughed and then they stopped walking “are we there yet?”. 

“Yes child, here we are” and then he took his hands off Luke’s face. They stood outside a two-story house, it had a lot of windows and part of it was brick and another was a clean white. The house had a gate that and a huge driveway with a garage, it was a beautiful house. 

“Rufus, this is a big ass house” it really wasn't that big, but Luke had only ever lived in his family house and apartments. 

“It’s not that big, I just wanted to show you it before we made any final decisions” and they entered the house. “It’s four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, their a basement and a big backyard for Bean” he explained as they walked around the house. There were a huge living room and kitchen, and a bedroom with a bathroom downstairs and the rest of the bedrooms were upstairs. 

“I bet your gonna try and slide down this and crack your head open,” Luke said as he looked at the stairway with railing. 

“You know me so well” Rufus called from upstairs. 

“I call dibs on the big room,” Luke said and ran up to the second floor. 

“This would be our room” he pointed to the biggest room which had a bathroom attached to it. “This could be the nursery or that other room” they walked into the smallest bedroom. 

“It looks nice, the crib could go here and the changing table can-” Luke started but he stopped himself from going on. “Sorry, just was thinking-”. 

“Your adorable” Rufus said from the doorway and walked over to Luke and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I like this place, plus there’s an extra bedroom I can have if I ever get too annoyed at you” he poked his nose as they chuckled together. 

“I’m not that annoying”. 

“Yes you are...sometimes” they stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“You have a weird face” Rufus blurt out as he looked at Luke through his eyelashes. 

“Hey!, I am beautiful” he looked offended and pushed Rufus’s chest. 

“You are, oh almost forgot, we have to go look at wedding venues” and he pulled Luke by the hand. 

“FIELD TRIP” Luke yelled as they left the house. Before they got into the car Rufus pulled Luke into a passionate kiss. “What was that for?” he asked. 

“Cause I love you,” Rufus said simply and they were off. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, but it felt good. Rufus and Luke were closer than ever, they trusted each other, everything felt perfect.  _ They were together.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but the wedding is next chapter so YAY. Also reserching this chapter i relized how messed up the surrogacy laws are in the UK :/. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i appreaciate all the Kudos and bookmarks, leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story.   
> -Brandon


	18. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really long, theres just a lot happening and i'm really proud of this chapter so i hope you enjoy it.   
> -Brandon

_ Forever.  _ Luke was going to be in Rufus’s life forever, or until one of them drops dead. Was it kind of terrifying, yes? Was it all going to be worth it in the end, yes. The wedding was approaching and fast, it was now only a month away. However, Rufus had to do something first. 

“Hey Papi,” Rufus said as his old father Roger Taylor opened the door, it was still early morning so he was still in his road. 

“Tiger, come in, come in” Roger gestured for him to enter their million dollar mansion. Rufus had not grown up here but loved visiting and it always felt so homely. He took a seat in the living room that had a big view into the back garden where Rogers statue of Freddie Mercury now lived and had a great view of the beach near the house. “You didn’t call, I wasn't expecting visitors” he whipped up a quick cup of tea and handed a cup to his son.  

“Sorry, I was just in town” he was lying, he had come over for a specific reason. He came early so he could get it over with and he wouldn’t have time later with the wedding coming up. 

“Oh, it’s fine” he looked over at his son. Rufus always had a close relationship with his dad, they worked together and Roger always showed him how proud he was. Rufus knew he could talk to his father about anything. “Are you excited about the wedding?” Roger mentioned out of the blue. 

“Yah, It’s going to be amazing” he really was excited. Months and months had gone into planning and it took him two weeks to find a tux, so Luke better not back out last minute. 

“I never told you how happy I was for you” he held his son's hand. “I really am happy and I couldn’t be more proud of you and I hope Luke knows that” he had a good relationship with Luke. He found him interesting and funny, he always made the older man laugh.  

“He does, he really appreciates it” Luke was always his raw and natural self and never cared what others thought of him, but he wanted to impress Roger. It made Luke feel good when Roger approved of him. “I came over to talk to you about something” he announced. 

“What is it, Tiger?” Roger looked a bit concerned but Rufus smiled at him, a way of telling him it was something good. 

“I and Luke have discussed this a lot and we wanted your approval but,,” he gave himself a second to think. “I and Luke want to have a baby, Tiger Lily volunteered to be our surrogate, she knows the risks and everything and we’ll be safe and she’ll stay with us until she gives birth and-” Roger pulled him into a hug.  

“Rufus, you don’t need my approval for this” he gave his son a happy smile and pat him on the shoulder. “Does that mean I’ll finally be a grandfather?”. 

“You already look like one, so yeah” both of the Taylor men laughed, Rufus knew this was such a big moment in his life. 

“When are you going to tell everybody else? you going to give your mother a heart attack,” Roger asked, he almost burst out laughing when thinking about how Rufus’s mom Debbie would react. 

“At the wedding, I’ll make sure to have a medic there just in case” they both laughed, Roger always loved when they had these little moments together. “We’re getting it done tomorrow, but we won’t know for certain until about 3 weeks” he was talking about going to a clinic where they would inseminate Tiger Lily. 

“Okay Tiger, remember I’m always here if you need anything” and he pulled his son into another hug, but he held it a little longer.    

“I will dad, I love you” he looked into his father's eyes, he could see why people always said they looked alike.   

“I love you too son” Rufus got up and said his goodbyes and left the huge mansion. When he got into his car he let out a deep breath now that he finally got their secret off his chest and took his phone out to call Luke. 

“How did he react?” Luke asked over the phone, his voice was a little tiring since it was so early. 

“He was really happy and said he was proud of me, and you” he could picture the sly little grin on Luke’s face. 

“Even if he objected we were still gonna do it” he was only partly joking, though it seemed unlikely he would object. 

“I love you, you know that right?”. 

“You tell me every day, so I kind of got the feeling you did” they both laughed. Rufus was protective over Luke, not in a controlling way but more in the way of making sure he remembered how loved he was and always felt safe. 

“Just making sure” the couple chatted for a little bit, about everything. The wedding, the house, the baby and also weird things Luke had googled at 3 in the morning. Which consisted of his talking about how he googled if you could keep a blobfish as a pet, spoiler: you can’t. 

  
  


They had their appointment at the Clinique at around 2 o’clock the next day. It was a bright and sunny day so it seemed like the perfect day. “You ready?” Luke asked as he looked at Tiger Lily who was in the passenger seat, waiting for them to get there. 

“Yeah, I’m doing okay,” she said with a smile, her smile always seemed to make others happy. It was contagious. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Rufus said as he looked over at Luke and held his hand. 

“It better be, my sister in law is popping a potato out of her vagina” They all couldn’t hold back laughter, at least it helped lighten the mood. 

They chose to do it in the Clinique instead of at home since a Clinique was much for sanitary than at home. Plus they would be around people who actually knew what they were doing instead of Luke and Rufus who would probably fuck something up. “I didn't think many people would be here,” Luke said as they waited in the living room, Rufus’s arm was linked with his and they were holding hands. 

“It’s almost spring, so I guess people are more hormonal,” Rufus said, he really didn’t know anything about pregnant or pregnant people. “What are you doing?” he looked over at Luke who was rubbing his stomach. 

“Pretending to be pregnant” he had a grin of his face while Rufus was kind of use to his antics by now. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” he went along with it. 

“It’s an alien because men don’t usually get pregnant” they probably looked really strange from a distance with them snickering to each other.

“I’m just that good in bed” Rufus whispered which made Lily look at their little antics. 

“What are you guys doing?” she looked at her brother who was snickering and Luke who was rubbing his stomach.      

“Nothing” Luke answered quickly as Rufus was still snickering. 

“Tiger Lily” called the receptionist and they knew it was time. When the doctor came in she went over everything that would be happening. From how Lily would be inseminated when to inspect result, the symptoms of pregnancy, etc. 

“Do you have any questions?” she turned to Rufus and Luke. Luke looked up at Rufus to see if he wanted to say anything. 

“No we’re okay” Luke answered and held Rufus’s hand tightly. They watched as Tiger Lily was inseminated. Luke would admit it did look a little weird, like some modern art piece but he didn’t say it out loud. Rufus thought it was interesting and looked down to whisper in Luke’s ear.

“Are you happy?” he asked, he held a piece of Luke’s long brown hair in his finger. 

“It’s our baby, how could I not be” he looked up with a big smile on his face and gave Rufus a kiss on the cheek. “You feeling okay?” he asked Lily when they were leaving the Clinique. 

“Feels a bit weird thinking that there something inside of me” Luke held back making a ‘that’s what she said’ joke. “But I’m happy” she smiled at her brother and brother-in-law.

“You better be, their no backing out now,” Luke said as they drive off. The reality of everything was starting to set in. Lily was or would be pregnant and they would have a baby in about 9 months. Luke didn’t admit it but he was anxious, would he be a good father? Would Lily be okay? What if they lose-. He cut himself off there, he wasn't going to think like that even before the baby even existed. 

He was going to be a great father, the baby would be okay and Tiger Lily would be okay. He knew that when the baby was born he would love that baby until it killed him, never wanting to let it go and wanting to be with it  _ forever _ . 

* * *

 

_ The Wedding day…. _

“I know this seems a little out of the ordinary, but how do I look?” Luke looked at his wedding party and waited for their answer as he spread his arms out to show them his outfit. 

“I. LOVE. IT” Laurence said first as he looked at the tux Luke was sporting. Luke didn’t want a regular wedding tux so he was dressed in a tux jacket made of a deep blue velvet and black pants. The color theme was blue and black so it went well and it wasn’t boring at all. 

“Luke, you look amazing,” Cameron said as he admired his brother, holding back tears. This was an important moment, Luke was the first person he felt comfortable talking about Rufus.

“Dad, you can come in” Luke called to the room next to the theme where his father was. John came in, he was in shock and almost had tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, Luke” was all John could get out before he walked towards his son “you look so handsome”. He held his sons face in his hand and adjusted Luke's hair that was tied up in a bun. 

“Dad doesn't get so emotional” Luke joked as he turned around to look at himself and took a picture. He went to Instagram and captioned it: Looking fly AS FUCK. 

“It's just that I'm so happy for you” he pulled Luke into a tight hug and held him there. For a second Luke felt like a child, getting an award at school and his dad congratulating him with a big hug and kiss. It was comfortable. 

“Thanks, Dad, I love you” he hugged his dad back while the rest of his bridal party watched. 

“AWWW,” They all said and unison and Luke just rolled his eyes at them. 

“Shut up,” Luke said as he turned to the rest of his bridal party. It consisted of all of Luke's bandmates, Cameron and of course Delilah. 

“My little boys all grown up,” Delilah said wiping away fake tears and hugging Luke but it was kind of hard since he was so tall. 

“Now you can finally leave me alone” Luke hugged her back and kisses the top of her head. 

“NEVER” she yelled and held onto Luke tightly. “You're my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you”. 

“I know..I’m pretty great” Luke joked and received a punch in the arm from Delilah. 

“Your such a meanie”. 

 

“Rufus, why are you running up and down the stairs screaming?” Roger yelled over Rufus load daemon screeches. 

“Just releasing energy” Rufus stopped his screaming and kept running up and down the stairs of his and Luke’s new house. He had been doing this for about 5 minutes straight, in his wedding tux which was black and had a black button-up underneath. 

“Rufus, are you nervous?” Roger stood near the stairs, he was wearing a similar tux to his son. 

“No not really” he answered, he was telling the truth. He wasn't nervous at all, surprisingly. He was full of energy and adrenaline because he was so excited and happy. 

“Don’t worry dad, he has a lot of energy” Tiger Lily appeared behind her father and leaned on his shoulder, she was wearing a blue long dress like all the other girls in the bridal party.  

“Just making sure, it’s almost time to leave” he left to the other room to make sure everyone else was ready. 

“Roo” Tiger Lily looked to her brother and when he stopped at the bottom of the stair she held him by his shoulders. “You look great, the weddings gonna be great” she held her brothers face and adjusted his long hair that laid on his shoulder. Luke insisted he wears it down. 

“I know, sorry if I act a little crazy” he showed a cocky smiled and ran his hands through his hair.

“I'm used to it by now” she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him to the other room. The wedding was an hour away….. 

 

“Is everything in place?” Rufus asked as he waited at the front of the aisle. This part of the wedding took place in the hall, it was a big room with a chandelier with the altar at the front that was decorated with roses and candles. All the guest were inside and taking their seats, they're there tons of people. All of Luke’s siblings and other family came, so did all of Rufus’s siblings who weren’t in the bridal party and other families that included Brian May, Adam Lambert, Freddie Mercury, and his husband. 

“Yeah, just have to wait for the cue” Dan Hawking said from behind the piano where he could be playing as soon as the reception, Taylor Hawking was next to him with his guitar in hand. Then Delilah came into the hall and tapped on Rufus’s shoulder. 

“Get ready, it’s about to start” and she quickly disappeared to be with the rest of the bridal party that would enter when the music started. Then the piano and guitar started and the big doors at the back of the hall opened as the bridal party started walking in. They all came in with partners and separated once they reached the altar. Rufus waited for all the coupled to part and then looked down the aisle.

Luke was looking him right in the eyes and his brown hair was in a bun with a few strands falling loose and a velvet dark blue tux, John walked Luke down the aisle. Rufus resisted all urges to pull Luke into a kiss or tell him how beautiful he was, Luke just smiled at him. Rufus didn’t even hear the officiator, he was only focused on Luke. 

  
  


_ Bohemian Rhapsody premiere…  _

_ He had never been to a movie premiere but his dad was so excited about it and there would be drinks so he said yes. The hall was crowded with people, Rufus liked talking to people so he met many new people and it was pretty easy to strike up a conversation. It was late and everyone was chatting and drinking, so he just sat and observed for a few minutes.  He looked around for Dan or Delilah but he didn’t see any of them, so he just wandered around. It was hard to move around since it was so packed but them he hit something or someone.  _

_ It turned out to be a someone, it was just a brush of the shoulder but it knocked him back a little bit. “Sorry” he said to the person he bumped into, the person didn’t even look at him. But Rufus did. He had deep brown hair that was tied in a bun and he was so tall, he caught a glimpse of his brown eyes. The man had already left but Rufus kept looking in his direction, like he was in a trance. The man was beautiful. _

 

“You may now kiss” was what knocked Rufus out of his trance. Luke didn’t even hesitate before he pulled Rufus into a deep kiss. Rufus was still in a daze but he leaned into the kiss and for a minute it seemed like the rest of the world was blocked out. His lips were warm and soft but also gentle and sent electricity through his spine. 

“Rufus” Luke whispered as they broke the kiss. His eyes seemed so bright and Rufus’s name seemed to flow off his tongue. “Let’s go” he whispered and they turned towards the audience who was watching them and Rufus finally heard the clapping from their family. Rufus took his now-husband hand with him and they walked down the aisle and exited through the main doors and out of the hall, with their bridal party following behind them. 

“Luke” Rufus wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him passionately, Luke was taken aback with surprise. 

“We’ve been married 5 seconds and you're already all over me,” Luke said with a smile and peaked his husband lips again. 

“I just love you so much you idiot” and he kissed all over Luke’s face “Sorry I bumped into you when he first met”.  

“Are you seriously gonna apologize about that now” the happy couple shared a laugh together “A little late buddy, but I forgive you”. They hugged each other for a few seconds since they were mostly alone except for their bridal party “YOU” and Luke pointed straight at Delilah. 

“What did I do?!” she raised her hands defensively. 

“You brought us together, now I’m stuck with this guy forever” Luke pointed at Rufus who had a fake expression of hurt. 

“Your welcome” and she pulled Luke and Rufus into a group hug. “Now that we're done being sentimental, can we please go to the reception”. 

“All the foods there right?” Luke asked. 

“Yep,” Delilah answered. 

“Then let's go!” he said excitedly and pulled his now-husband down the hall as they went to the reception hall. 

Rufus picked out the place for a reception and it only needed one thing, a stage. The hall had an arched ceiling where it hung a huge grand chandelier, then right at the front of the hall was the performance stage. It was huge and had tons of light that changed color, a curtain that decorated it gracefully and flowers for decoration. On the side of the hall was the grand table were Luke, Rufus, Tigerlily, and their parent would be sitting. The rest of the guests would be sitting on the couches and tables that were spread out across the floor. 

“Now introducing Rufus Tiger Taylor and Luke Taylor” Taylor Hawking introduced them as they strutted into the hall while guitars started blaring. They were met with a row of applause, Luke had a goofy smile on and make faces at the photographer. 

“Luke?’ Rufus looked over at his husband who was smiling back at him. 

“Yes, my darling” he rested his face against his hand. 

“Dance contest?” he gave Luke a devilish grin.

“Bring it on bitch” he accepted the challenge, no way he going to back down from a challenge even if it was his husband.  

The reception was exciting, to say the least. Lots of live music, dancing and drinkings or course, and even John got down a little bit. Rufus was an absolute madman, dancing and having a few drinks with Luke attached to his hip. “I love you” Rufus whispered in Luke’s ear and his speech was a tiny bit slurred as they were dancing while The Darkness was playing ‘I believe in a thing called love’. 

“How many drinks did you have?” Luke asked as he pulled Rufus to the grand table. 

“Only about 2” he sat down next to Luke and laid his head on his shoulder, Luke fixed his hair and moved it so he could see his face. 

“Rufus I love you, but your such a liar” Rufus broke out into laughter as they watched the party. 

“Luke?” he turned to look at the person who was calling him and was face to face with Tiger Lily. 

“Is it time?” Luke asked and Lily nodded her head, he let go of Rufus and stood up with a glass and he tapped it with a fork to call the rooms attention. “As much as I love to party as well, this is a little bit more important” the whole room laughed and Rufus composed himself enough to stand next to Luke. “I’m not one for speeches so I would just like to thank all the people who helped plan this wedding” they clapped to everyone. “Also Rufus who had stuck by me and will definitely stick by me with the thing I am about to announce” he achieved his goal of having the entire room confused. “For a long time, I and Rufus have thought a lot about the future and how we want to have a family before we started planning the wedding me and Rufus decided we wanted to expand our family” everyone was now starting to catch on. 

“So my lovely sister in law Tiger Lily” and she stood up “Agreed to be our surrogate and I would like to announce…” he let his words travel for a second to add dramatic effect. “We are officially pregnant” the room went up in cheers and applause. Rufus, Luke, and Tiger Lily were flooded with hugs, kisses, and congratulations. 

“SO THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T DRINK” Rufus mom Debbie said as she went up to her son and daughter. 

“Oh Luke” Luke’s mom Veronica said as she hugged her son and her eyes were flooded with tears.

“So I’m a dad now?” Rufus asked as he settled next to Luke. 

“Kind of, kind of a scary thing to think about” Rufus pushed into him at that comment. 

“I’m gonna be a great dad” he teased and held Luke’s hand. 

“Yeah, you are” he looked over at the blonde he met a little more than two years ago. What if he had ditched the party before Delilah came? Would they still have met each other? Luke didn’t know and would never know but he was happy just to be with Rufus forever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There married YAY! and the baby is coming YAY! these next few chapters are going to be very baby centric so I hope you will enjoy them. I appreciate all the Kudos, bookmarks and I really love it when you guys leave comments telling me what you think.   
> -Brandon


	19. Perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Luke prepare for becoming parents

_9 weeks old, the size of a cherry…._

__

“How was Japan?” Tiger Lily asked as Luke and Rufus barged into the house and both looked like they had been through hell. Their hair was a mess and they were carrying in a few pounds of bags at a time. Tiger Lily couldn’t help them since she was 9 weeks pregnant and starting to show.

“It was great, just jetlag,” Luke said as he dropped his bags down and his hair was covering his face. “So..Sleepy” and he collapsed onto the couch, Bean ran over to him and sat on top of him.

“Bean, I love you but get off daddy,” Rufus said tiredly and moved Bean out of the way so he could lay right on top of Luke.

“Haa you said daddy” Luke moaned tiredly with a small laugh and went back to sleep.

“How are you?” Rufus asked, still on top of Luke and still had his eyes closed.

“Tired, nauseous, moody, hungry, basically every feeling a person can feel” Tigerlily answered as she held her stomach.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about you two” Luke said as he raised his head a little bit to talk “how many weeks are you again?”.

“9 weeks” It seemed like longer since Lily was going through all the pregnancy symptoms, morning sickness, nauseousness, and food cravings.

“Damn it must be huge” Luke knew nothing about pregnancy.

“Not really”.

“It’s the size of a baby duck, let’s call it baby duck” Luke announced it proudly as he had just come up with the best name.

“Stop calling it a duck” Tigerlily complained as she still held her stomach.

“BABY DUCK” he yelled and threw his arms up which prompted Rufus to drag him from the couch.

“I think he needs some sleep,” Rufus said as he pulled Luke by the arm and started pulling him upstairs to their room, Bean was following close behind them.

“Goodnight” she called from the living room and went to go fix herself some Oreos and mustard, one of her many weird pregnancies craves.  

Luke and Rufus had been in Japan for two weeks on their honeymoon so it was understandable. They knew this was probably their last big trip before the baby was born so they treasured it and took lots of pictures. Luke acted like a weeaboo and made peace signs in every photo and wore stuff from anime he didn’t even watch. Rufus was a huge tourist and got lost a lot and ran all over the place but it was still a great trip. Rufus originally didn’t wanna go on a honeymoon because he didn’t wanna leave Tiger Lily alone without any help, Luke braided him in on it by promising lots of good sex (it worked).

Delilah was there to help and even kept the place clean (surprisingly), she also sent a cheeky photo of her giving a thumbs up at the camera while Lily was throwing up in the background when they asked how everything was going. They still hadn't told the public about Tigerlily’s pregnancy yet, Luke didn’t see the need to but they knew it was going to happen at some point. She was starting to show and the baby shower was a few weeks away, It was a beautiful thing. But also a scary thing.     

 

“I can’t believe she brought us this”.

“It looks freaky” Luke looked at the little box that was in front of them, it was a baby doll. Delilah had left it for them when she left before Luke and Rufus came home. Rufus was having a kick out of the little thing.

“Agree,” Rufus said as Tigerlily came in the kitchen and saw what they were looking at.

“Why is there a baby an in a box?” she took a closer look at it and saw it was only a baby doll.

“Delilah gave it to us,” Luke said as he pulled out his phone to text the crazy girl.

(The girl named after a cat) Delilah Mercury

Luke: Delilah what is this?

[Picture of baby doll]

Delilah: Your first born child

Luke: What is it for? Can i throw it?

Delilah: to practice parenting and DON’T THROW IT

Luke: I’m gonna throw it

 

“Delilah said not to throw it” Luke announced to the rest of the room and looked at Rufus with a devilish grin.

“So we’re gonna throw it” Rufus could read his mind.

“GO LONG” Rufus didn’t think twice before running to the other side of the house as Luke threw the baby doll as hard as he could.

“You guys are terrible influenced” Tigerlily called from the kitchen as she held her stomach like she was trying to shield a child's eyes from something inappropriate. She also picked up Luke’s phone and made sure to take a picture and send it to Delilah.

(The girl named after a cat) Delilah Mercury.

Delilah: THIS IS CHILD ABUSE

Delilah: YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE

 

“Delilah said you guys are terrible and that this is child abuse,” Lily said to the two men as they were still playing football with the baby doll and throwing it back and forth.

“Hey, I’m offended,” Rufus said as he caught the baby and ran over to Tigerlily and bent down to be face to face with her belly. “Don’t worry we’ll never do this to you, or at least until your older” Rufus talked to the baby which Luke found kind of adorable.

“Do you think he can hear us?” Luke asked Tigerlily as he bent down to look at her bump as Rufus stepped out.

“Maybe, and did you just say he?” she eyes him suspiciously.

“I think it’s a boy”.

“I don’t even think it has genitals yet,” Rufus said from outside as he was smoking a cigarette.

“CANCER BREATH” Luke yelled as he ran to Rufus, took the cigarette out of his hand and stomped on it.

“What the hell was that for?” Rufus asked as Luke fanned the smoke away.

“You can’t smoke around the baby!” he almost yelled and took the cigarette box out of his hand.

“I’m outside and nowhere near the baby” he argued.

“Still you can’t smoke anywhere near the baby, you shouldn't smoke at all” they stepped back inside the house, Tigerlily was smirking at their bickering.

“Yeah, Rufus” Tigerlily teased and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“You be quiet” he pointed at her and took a seat on the table “Luke, my darling husband I promise not to smoke around the house” and he took Luke's hand and kissed it.

“Thank you my stupid husband” he looked over at Rufus and then over at Tigerlily who was now holding the baby doll.

“What are you doing?” Rufus asked as he looked at his sister.

“Not abusing the fake baby” she was rocking it back and forth “Don’t you guys have shopping to do?”.

“Oh yeah, for the baby shower” Rufus suddenly remembered what they were going to go.

“Why do we have to go shopping now, the baby shower isn’t for another 2 weeks” Luke complained as he sat down next to Rufus.

“Stop complaining, here’s the list of things we need” Tigerlily handed them the list of things which mostly consisted of decorations and other things.

“Are we buying the entire store?” Luke looked at the long list.

“Pretty much,” she said and took out a huge jar of pickles.

“What’s that for?” Rufus asked.

“A snack” and she took a big bite out of a pickle.

“Pregnant people are weird” Luke commented and grabbed his stuff to get ready to go.

“Don’t judge me” she just kept on eating her pickles as Luke and Rufus got ready to go.

“Whatever, we’ll be back in a little while” Rufus waved by as he held Luke’s hand as they left. Tigerlily noticed the baby doll was missing, she knew where it went.

* * *

 

“Why did you bring that thing?”.

“Cause Delilah said to practice with it”.

“Luke, there is a baby doll sticking out of your bag”.

“Don’t judge my parenting style?” Luke said as he pushed Rufus as they walked into the store with the baby doll sticking out his bag.

“I think people are staring” Rufus wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist as they started walking through the store. Rufus saw the staring from a mile away.

“They're just jealous we’re a better parent than them” Luke turned away from the people staring and looked at the mile-long list Tigerlily had given them “Why do we need cheese wiz?”.

“Weird pregnancy cravings,” Rufus said and turned down the aisle to find the cheese whiz.

“This is so unfair, when I eat pizza with mayonnaise I get judged but when Tigs does it then it's normal” he threw his hands up and looked through the aisle.

“That’s cause she’s pregnant and your just a freak” Rufus ran away before Luke could lay a punch on him.

“I would be a great pregnant person” he sounded so sure of himself.

“I don’t doubt it honey” he kissed Luke on the head which also drew some stairs.

“No seriously, I’m good at being lazy, fat and I already have the appetite of a cow” they were walking past the baby section.

“And your so skinny, but your also good at being moody and bossing me around” Luke couldn’t argue with him.   

“True, but then I’ll have an excuse” then when he turned around he saw Rufus wasn't there anymore. It was like chasing after a child when they wander off. “What are you looking at?” he found Rufus in the baby aisle looking at a crib.

“Nothing really” the crib he was looking at was one made of nice white wood and had a rail that moved up and down. Luke just looked at the blonde man and snapped him out of it when he placed the baby doll in the crib, perfect fit.

“It’s a nice crib,” Luke said and he held onto Rufus' arm and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Should we get it?” Rufus wasn't new to spontaneous purchases, one time he randomly brought a cardboard cutout of himself.

“The baby isn’t coming for another 7 months” he took this moment to take a picture of the baby doll in the crib. He captioned the tweet “I’m gonna be a great parent ;)” he teased but no one knew they were expecting.  

“Never too early to prepare” and he placed the box that held the crib in the cart, which crushed all the stuff they already picked out.

“You're even worse than me with money” Luke pulled the cart along the aisles. “What were we supposed to get again?”.  

“I completely forgot” they couldn’t hold in their laughter and both men burst out laughing in the middle of the store.

“It’ll come to us, can we get ice cream after this?” Luke sounded like a child.

“Sure, you big baby” Rufus wrapped his arms around his shoulder and they continued their shopping.

 

“You guys brought a crib” TigerLily peered into the nursery which was mostly empty except for the now assembled crib.

“It was Rufus’s idea” Luke was watching as Rufus was putting together the crib.

“Okay, I think it’s done” Rufus stepped away and took a look at his work.

“It took you two hours to assemble”.

“At least I put it together unlike you” he smirked at Luke.

“I’m emotional support, it’s a very hard job” he stepped next to Rufus to look at the crib.

“It looks good Roo” Tigerlily looked at the crib.

“My big strong husband that makes furniture and does masculine stuff” Luke joked and gave Rufus a kiss.

“Your my amazing husband” and he kissed Like back and they just looked at the crib. It wasn't just a crib, it was a symbol. It was their future, their baby was coming in 8 months. It was a while away but everything seemed to be coming together, _perfectly_.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, i just found the idea of Luke with a baby doll halarious. The next chapter is the baby shower and gender revel so make sure to subscribe so you don't miss it. i appreciate all the kudos and bookmakes and please comment what you thing in the comments.  
> -Brandon


	20. Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex of the baby is revealed at the baby shower

_11 weeks, size of a lime…._  

“There, no not there, OVER THERE” Queen Tigerlily had control over the entire kingdom with was Luke and Rufus’s house. She had been yelling at them all morning while they were preparing things for the baby shower. Now she was 11 weeks and looking very, very pregnant but she hid it by wearing baggy sweatshirts whenever she took a picture of went out. They hadn't told the press still but they were going to after the baby shower. People were starting to catch on thought since many noticed Tigerlily wasn't going out much and she always looked fat in all her photos.

She didn’t have much of a choice since most of the time around the house she was laying down or eating some weird craving. Being pregnant was hard, she was fatigued, nauseous and had mood swings which were not fun to deal with. Her stomach was huge and had to wear sweatpants since her pants didn’t fit anymore, Rufus thought her stomach was a little bigger than normal but brushed it off as nothing. Rufus and Luke were both busy during this time but at least she had Buffy to keep her company. Today was a special day.

It was the baby shower and also the day they would find out the sex of their baby. Luke didn’t really care about the gender of baby duckie (the baby’s nickname) and nor did Rufus but their parent was begging to know. And guess who they entrusted with keeping the secret till the baby shower….”IM NEVER GONNA TELL ANYONE” Delilah said as she was helping them set up. Was it a good idea to leave her that responsibility? Probably not. Rufus and Luke didn’t even know yet because they wanted to be as surprised as everybody else.   

“Dukie your auntie is bossy,” Luke said as he bent down to stomach height to talk to the baby.

“I just want everything to be perfect,” Tigerlily said as she picked up some streamers and looked for places to hang them. The theme for the shower was yellow and very gender neutral, Tigerlily had command over everything. Luke walked over to one of the boxes and picked up the stuffed duck that Rufus had picked up for him.

“Baby duckie you’ll like this when you're-” he stopped talking when he looked up at Tigerlily face which was a mixture of surprise and a little bit of pain.

“Tigs what’s wrong?” Rufus ran over to his sister in concern and Luke stood up to see what was wrong.

“Feel here” she pointed to the lower part of her stomach which stuck out from under her shirt. Rufus placed his hand and felt little movements and Luke felt too.

“Is it moving?” Delilah asked as she looked over at Tigerlily.

“I think so,” Luke said and he felt even more movement.

“I think it likes your voice” Rufus looked up at Luke and smiled, it was a beautiful moment. Luke didn’t really wanna let go of her stomach, he felt a connection. Like they were connected to each other, Luke wasn't even giving birth to it but it seemed like they were one together at that moment.

“I think it stopped” she let out a deep breath when it stopped and they moved their hands away.

“You feeling okay?” Rufus asked and held her hand as she sat down.

“Yeah, just a little bit in shock” she looked fine and was relaxed as they kept decorating.

“Not even born yet and duckies already like you” Luke pointed to Rufus “energetic and wild”.

“I'll take that as a compliment” and he kissed Luke cheek, Delilah was dragging in an unusually big box with a bow on it. “What's that for?” He asked.

“Gender reveals, it's full of balloons, I got the idea from Pinterest” Pinterest was the best place for inspiration.

“Okay, and no peeking you two” Luke pointed to Tiger Lily and Rufus who had tried to interrogate Delilah until she gave it up but it didn't work.

“No promises” Rufus replied and they finished the last of the decorating.

“Looks good guys, except for…” Tigerlily then pointed out every little detail they messed up and made them fix it.

“Queen Tigerlily” Rufus got down on his knees and bowed down to her “has tho satisfy tho tastes” he gestured dramatically with his hands.

“Yes,” she said proudly and Luke joined his husband in bowing down to queen Tigerlily.

Then the guest started arriving a few hours later and the house was getting packed. There was a lot of family from both sides and many friends, bandmates and now a whole table full of gifts. “How much you wanna bet?” Roger asked Freddie as they were sitting in the living room with their wallets out.

“Are you guys betting on the baby?” Rufus asked as he sat on the couch and Brian was sitting next to them and watching.

“I think it’s a boy,” Roger said as he pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

“I think it’s a girl and if I’m right (which I am) he’ll give me twenty bucks” Freddie sounded so sure of himself.

“Did you guys bet on me before I was born?” Delilah asked as she moved close to her papa who was Jim Hutton, Freddie’s husband for about 30 years.

“No, Freddie tried but I didn’t let him” Jim replied as he wrapped his arm around Delilah.

“We didn’t bet but I still knew you were gonna be a girl” Freddie bragged as he held Delilah’s hand. “And I knew you were just like me and stubborn because you took forever to come out” everyone laughed except for Delilah who had turned red from embarrassment.

“If you so sure, then any parenting advice you wanna give us?” Luke joined the conversation and was standing next to Rufus with the duck toy still in his arms.

“Patience” Jim said simply.

“Watch them like a hawk because they run off if you turn your head for 5 seconds” Freddie was looking straight at Delilah.

“It was one time!” Delilah said defensively.

“I left you for 2 minutes when you were 5 and you somehow managed to get outside and climb one of the trees, you nearly gave Phoebe a heart attack!” Delilah was a chaotic child and even more chaotic than now.

“I put Phoebe through a lot of shit” Phoebe was pretty much her babysitter and he still visited Delilah and garden lodge every now and then.    

“You where a weird child” Luke commented as he walked over to Delilah and poked her in the nose.

“Speak for yourself” and Delilah looked over to Veronica and John who was sitting and nodding his head.

“I wasn't that bad,” Luke said to his dad who was giggling to himself.

“You had your ups and downs” Veronica answered with a smile.

“You were a little bit like Delilah, always getting into stuff,” John said and Luke looked offended.

“You guys are so mean,” he said dramatically turned and clutched the duck toy to his chest.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Rufus said as he kissed Luke on the head and wrapped his arm around him.

“CAKE TIME,” Tigerlily said as she plopped on the couch and had a piece of cake that was already half eaten.

“Cake was supposed to be after the gender reveals,” Luke said as he eyed Tiger Lilies piece of cake.

“I wanted a piece of cake so now it’s cake time” she was licking her fork as she ate, like a true lady.

“Pregnant people” Rufus rolled his eyes and went to get a piece of cake.

“Pegnant” Delilah said back which made Luke laugh.

“Pagnant” Luke shot back.

“Pognant”.

“Pregnanant” they continued shooking back incorrect ways to say pregnant until Rufus came back and looked very confused on why Delilah and his husband were laughing so hard.

Then came the gender reveal, which was the most important thing and the last thing they did. Everyone was gathered up in the living room and Rufus and Luke were sitting in the front. “Get your twenty dollars ready” Freddie teased Roger as they sat next to each other and brought out their wallets.

“So what’s your guess?” Luke asked Rufus who had his arm around him and Luke was holding the duck toy, he held it the entire party.

“I think it’s a boy, you?” Rufus answered.

“Maybe a boy but I would be happy with either” he hugged Rufus close.

“I love you, and little duckie” he kissed his husband on the lips.

“I love you too, but Duckie is a cuter” they both laughed and then Delilah came out with the box of balloons with a little help from Rory, Rufus’s sister.

“Okay attention everyone” Delilah caught the whole rooms attention and everyone was waiting impatiently. “When I open the box either blue or pink balloons will come out and that will reveal the gender of the baby”.

“Get on with it!” Luke yelled at Delilah.

“Shut it! So impatient” she snapped back and took off the bow that covered the box and waited to add dramatic effect. “Okay ready, 3, 2, 1” and then she took off the lid of the box and the balloons came coming out of the box.

“Oh my god,” Luke said and hugged Rufus and kissed him all over the face, the ballons where bright blue.

“Hell yeah!” Roger yelled as he jumped up from his seat and held out his hand for Freddie to fork over his twenty dollars.

“Dammit!” Freddie said as he held out the twenty bucks.

“Hold on a minute!” Delilah yelled and the whole room looked at her with a confused expression and stopped celebrating. “I just wanna say congratulations to Luke and Rufus but also” and she reached her hand into the box and pulled out another box.

“Delilah what is-” Rufus started but Delilah cut him off.

“I love you both, and also you having TWINS AND IT’S A GIRL” she opened the smaller box and pink balloons came out.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT” Freddie jumped up and grabbed his twenty dollars from Rogers' hand.

“Twins,” Luke and Rufus said in unison and looked at Tigerlily and then back at each other.

“Where having fucking twins” Luke was still in shock but a smiled came over his face.

“T-Twins” Rufus sputtered and then fell onto the floor. Tigerlily and Delilah rushed over to him.

“Rufus, Rufus, Rufus,” Luke said as slapped Rufus face gently and shook him up.

“Did he faint?” Roger walked over to Rufus who was still out cold.

“Yep, Delilah get me some water” he kept trying to wake him so he had to take desperate measures.

“Here” Delilah handed over the cup of water and Luke splashed it over his face.

“What the fu-” Rufus woke up and sat up as soon as the water hit his face.

“Are you okay you idiot?” Luke asked as he pulled Rufus to his feet.

“I’m okay, I’m happy” he rubbed the back of his head and hugged Luke.

“Are you okay with the twins?” Luke ran his hands through his blonde hair and kissed his head.

“I’m over the moon babe, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire like” he pulled Luke into a kiss and looked over at Tigerlily who was holding her stomach and had tears on her face.

“Soooo if one of them is baby duckie, what are we gonna call the other one?” she said to break the silence which made them all laugh.

“How about the boy is baby duckie and the girl is..” Luke said and thought of another name to call her, and then he looked over at the gift table and saw a stuffed white goose sticking out of one of the bags. “Baby goosie” and he picked up the goose toy and held it to his chest, along with the duck toy.

“Goosie, I like it” Rufus took the goose toy and looked at it, it was pretty cute. “You wanna take a picture?” he asked Tigerlily and luke and him bent down and leaned their heads against her stomach. Then he tweeted:

[picture of them next to her stomach]

WE PERGNANT

 

Within seconds everyone on the internet was freaking out and messaging congratulations and the news picked it up within a few hours. The rest of the baby shower was fun and Luke and Rufus got tons of gifts, Rufus was smiling the entire time and they were both burned out in the end.

“IT’s FINALLY OVER,” Tigerlily said as the last of the guest left in a huge wave and the whole house was a mess. “It was fun, but I am tired” she plopped herself down on the couch next to Rufus and Luke who were cuddling.

“Are they awake?” Rufus asked as he felt Tigerlilys stomach, it felt weird saying them.

“No, I think their sleeping” she felt her stomach and didn’t feel the random spouts of movement she had been feeling.

“How can you tell?” Luke asked as he lifted his head from the pillow he was leaned against.

“They move in unison I think, I haven't felt anything for a little while”.

“Twins are weird” Luke sat up and leaned against Rufus. “Do they know the other one exists? Or do they just think, who the fuck are you” and then he went on and on about if twins fight in the wound or if they feel the same emotion.

“I think fraternal twins are in different sacks so I don’t think they can touch each other” Rufus had googled a few things on twins.

“They're in sacks?” Rufus giggles at how clueless he was, but it was kind of cute.

“Google it, I’m going to bed,” Tigerlily said as she got up and the happy couple put their faces close to her stomach.

“Goodnight baby duckie and baby goose” they both said and kissed her stomach goodnight and said goodnight to Tigerlily.

 

“So what are we gonna name them?” Rufus asked as they laid down in bed and spooned close together.

“I don’t know, I haven't really thought of it” names where the last thing Luke thought about, all he really wanted was for them to born healthy.

“How about we name then after our parents” it was something Tigerlily had suggested.

“I like that, so for goosey my mom’s name is Veronica and yours is..”

“Debbie, but I like Veronica more and it sounds more modern” Veronica meant saintly, sensuous and strong, which was everything they wanted their baby to be.

“Roni, I like that and for baby Duckie, my dad’s name is John Richard”.

“Roger Meddows,” they thought for a minute and then Luke thought of something.

“Meddows is a cool name, and gender-neutral” Luke wanted to pick gender neutral names and Meddows was like a field, somewhere peaceful.

“Meddows Richard Taylor and Veronica Debbie Taylor” Rufus announced to the universe and looked at the duck and goose toys that sat on their bedside table. “You know the good thing about having twins is that we get double the hugs, double the kisses, double the love” he turned to look at Luke and ran his hand through his hair.

“Double the diapers, double the tears, double the sleepless night,” Luke said and they laughed together, even with all of that he still was happy to be having twins.

“I know but I wouldn’t change it for the world” he kissed down Luke face, starting at his forehead and moving down till he reached his lips.

“Me neither and we need another crib” they laughed and held each other. “I love you Rufus” he whispered.

“I love you, Luke, more than anything and I promise to take care of you and the babies”.

“We take care of each other” he pulled his husband into a passionate kiss and he looked into Rufus blue eyes. _I hope one of them had your eyes_ he thought and they fell asleep as they held each other and he dreamed of the babies that night. It was a beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWINS YAY!! I hope you guys like this chapter and like the names i picked out. I appreciate all the Kudos, bookmarks, subscribers and please leave comments telling me what you think of the chapter and the story so far.  
> -Brandon


	21. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important moments in Tigerlily's pregnany.

_ 15 weeks, size of an orange... _

_ _

“Good Morning beautiful,” Rufus said as he was making breakfast and Luke came walking downstairs after a good night's sleep.

“Good morning stupid” Luke went over to his husband and gave him a big kiss on the lips as he looked what was for breakfast. “Oh, omelets” he looked at the skillet that gave off a heavenly smell. 

“Did you sleep well?” Rufus saw that Luke had come in late due to the bags under his eyes that seemed to be growing bigger.

“Late night in the studio but today I get to have some beauty sleep” he rubbed under his eyes and started the kettle for a cup of tea. 

“You don’t need beauty sleep, your already beautiful” he leaned against the counter and looked at Luke, he kind of looked like he had gotten run over by a truck but he was still beautiful. 

“Haha, you funny” Luke said sarcastically and poured him, Rufus and Tigerlily a cup of tea. 

“Morning” Tigerlily looked more of a wreck than Luke. 

“Morning and good morning” Luke sat next to Tigerlily, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then bent down to kiss the twins that were still protected in her stomach. 

“How were little duck and goose last night?” Rufus asked and sat a big omelet on Tigerlily place and made one for Luke and him. 

“They wouldn’t stop moving, both of them” she took a sip of her tea and shoved her face full of an omelet. “I think Meddows moved the most” she touched the bottom part of her stomach.

“How can you tell?”Luke asked as he felt where Tigerlily was holding.

“The doctors said Meddows is on the lower part and Roni is at the upper part” she touched the part of her stomach that was near her ribs. 

“Hasn't kicked yet?” Rufus asked. 

“No, not until a few more weeks later” she rubbed her stomach and jumped a little bit when she felt them move at the same time. 

“Duckie take it easy on auntie” Luke spoke to her stomach and he seemed to stop for a little while. 

“When’s our appointment?” Rufus asked they were going with Tiger Lily to her appointment to check on the babies. They hadn't gone to many appointments since they were so busy but now they had more time. 

“12 o’clock,” she said and kept eating her breakfast. 

 

“So what do you usually do at these appointments?” Luke asked as they waited in the waiting room for their name to be called. 

“They do an ultrasound, make sure their okay and talk to the doctor if anything is wrong” Tigerlily explained, the waiting room was full of people. 

“I’m boorreedd” Luke whined as he leaned his head against Rufus’s shoulder and held his hand.

“Me too, this is why we don’t go to many of these appointments” the couple giggled together like school children sharing secrets in class.

“You wanna know what Lauren did in the studio yesterday” Rufus sat up more, Luke’s stories where always weird and kind of fake sounding but entertaining nonetheless.

“I gotta hear this” he listened closely. 

“He bought us matching jumpsuits” that was enough for Rufus to start giggling since he knew how Luke hated wearing jumpsuits. 

“Did you wear it?” if he did then he would NEED a picture. 

“I tried it on and I looked very stupid” he looked kind of traumatized when thinking over the memory.

“Please tell me you have a picture, I need to see it” he begged and Luke caved in and showed him the picture of him in the jumpsuit that only reached up to his calves “Maybe it’s a little short”. 

“A LITTLE short” he exaggerated little since it was WAY more than little short. 

“Shouldn't you be paying attention to your wife” It came from a voice neither Luke or Rufus recognized and saw it was a woman who was sitting across from them, she looked very pregnant and had another baby in a stroller. 

“Excuse me what?” Rufus asked the woman, both men were very confused and so was Tigerlily who was staring at the woman.

“Shouldn't YOU be paying attention to your WIFE instead of your friend” she pointed at Luke and then at Tigerlily. Rufus looked at Luke and then they realized why the woman was confused. 

“She’s not my wife” Luke replied and hoped for the conversation to end there, but it didn’t of course. 

“You guys aren't married YET” she rolled her eyes so hard that Luke was surprised her eyes didn’t just pop out of her head. 

“Miss, HE is my husband and HIS sister is our surrogate” Luke wanted to yell but didn’t, people should just mind their own business. The woman looked at Rufus and then at Tigerlily who gave a small smile to try and lighten the mood. 

“UGH” she scoffed at them and looked disgusted when she saw Rufus and Luke hold hands as their names were called and they went in for the ultrasound.  

“You kept your cool better than me” Luke whispered in Rufus's ear as they sat down in the examining room. 

“Don’t worry, I wanted to spit at her too” he held Luke’s hand tighter. They were safe here, to show their love for each other without any judgment. They knew this wasn't the last time they would be treated like that, especially when the babies are born. “I guess we’ll have to get used to it when the babies are born”. 

“I know, it’s stupid” he crossed his arm and shook his head like a stubborn child. “With other parents, other students, and if one of them gets in trouble then we’ll have to explain it to the police when we bail them out”. 

“They won’t be that bad….at least one of them won’t be,” he thought about it for a second, he prayed they wouldn’t be that bad. 

“I bet it’ll be duckie, he already is a lot of trouble” Meddows was always the one moving around, so he was kind of a handful. 

“That’s not fair, goose could go through a bad girl phase” sometimes he thought about things like that, what would they be like as teenagers? What would they like? Would they like music? 

“Hello, Tigerlily” the doctor came in and set everything up for the ultrasound. “Ready?” he asked when he set up the machine and Luke and Rufus moved closer to see the picture. Tiger Lily nodded before lifting up her shirt to show her bulging stomach, Rufus realized how big her stomach really was. A picture appeared of the screen of the two little ones and it was clear enough to make out their little faces and body. 

“Are they okay?” Luke asked as he looked closely at the picture, it looked kind of weird but it was also very interesting. 

“Everything looks okay, have they been moving a lot?” he turned to Tigerlily. 

“All the time, but no kicking yet” she was just waiting for the moment they would start kicking. 

“It should happen in a few weeks or later, do you want to hear the heartbeat?” Rufus’s ears perked up, he had never heard the heartbeat before and took out his phone to record the moment.

“Yes please” both Luke and Rufus wanted to hear it. Then a little  _ pieter-pater-pieter-pater  _ came from the machine, it was faint at first and then got louder. Luke wasn't use to feeling these emotions, they weren't even born yet but he felt so close to them and had the need to protect them. Now he understood how mother felt, but they wouldn’t need a mother when they had  _ him  _ and Rufus. Rufus sat there smiling like a dork,  he was excited and was more than a little happy for the little one’s. 

“What are you gonna use that for?” Luke asked as Rufus was recording the rhythm their heart gave.

“You’ll see,” Rufus said with a smug smile on for the rest of the appointment. 

He used the recording to write a song. It was a rock song of course and his band The Darkness released it as their single and the media thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. The song was called ‘Little Things’ and Rufus also wrote the lyrics about how he felt about fatherhood and his relationship with Luke. Luke almost cried when listening to it, it was something they could show the babies when they were old enough and it was their song. 

  
  


And now for a series of Luke Deacon tweets…..

 

**Luke** @luke_deacon

I strive to be That™ dad 

 

**Luke** @luke_deacon

Can you embarse your kid before they're even born? 

 

**Luke** @luke_deacon

To my kid if if ever finds this in the future: 

I have one word of advice for you: Bananas

 

**Luke** @luke_deacon

I’m NoT a NoRmAl DaD 

iM a CoOl DaD 

 

**Luke** @luke_deacon

I now have an excuse to make dad jokes 

 

**Luke** @luke_deacon

@RuTTaylor1 can i name our kid after pokemon? 

 

**Rufus T Taylor** @RuTTaylor1

@luke_deacon No you hoe 

 

**Luke** @luke_deacon

@RuTTaylor1 don’t talk to me or baby Happiny LickyLick Taylor ever again

* * *

_ 25 weeks, size of a eggplant… _

“RUFUS COME GET YOUR HUSBAND!!” Tigerlily yelled from the living room which stopped Rufus dead in his tracks as he was just heading to the basement to write a new song. 

“Luke what did you do this time?” Rufus asked as he entered the living room and Luke was sitting on the couch casually. Then he looked over at Tigerlily who had speaker resting on her leg and pressed against her stomach with imagine by The Beatles playing loudly. 

“We need our babies to be cultured so I’m playing them some music” he stood up and walked over to Rufus and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I like this song, but they need something more like this..” he walked over to the speaker and plugged his phone up. A death metal song started blaring as Rufus started headbanging to the sound, Tigerlily was pretty much done with everything. 

“You guys are-” she started getting up but then was knocked down by movement in her stomach. “Luke, Rufus come over here” she gestured towards them and then the two men turned off the music and moved closer to her stomach. “Feel here” she put Luke’s hand on one side of her stomach and then he felt it. The feeling was stronger than what he had felt before and a small bump appeared on the Tigerlily’s stomach and then went back down. 

“They’re kicking Rufus” Luke turned to his husband and then told him where to his hands so he could feel as well. 

“Damn, they got strong legs,” Rufus said and they all shared a laugh before focusing back on the fact that they were feeling their babies first kicks. 

“I think that’s Meddows” she then felt another spout of movement on her other side which was where Veronica was.

“They're both ganging up on you,” Luke said and he put his hands on the other side to feel Veronica kick. 

“I think they can feel you” Rufus blurted out and then Luke looked over to him in confusion. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I think they know you’re there and that's why they’re moving, they love you” he looked at Luke with a deep stair, like he held the whole world in his eyes. 

“I don’t think so,” Luke said honestly, but it was a nice thing to think about. The idea that the babies could hear him and know how much he loves them. Luke secretly hoped it was true. 

_ 28 weeks…  _

“How old are they now?”. 

“28 weeks, only about 12 weeks left”. 

“Oh,,” John said as he sat next to his son and was feeling Tigerlily's stomach which was so big that she had to waddle around the house. 

“Do you wanna see the ultrasound?” Luke asked, John nodded excitingly and he went into the other room to get the picture. “This was from a week ago”  he handed his dad the little photo that showed the two little babes. 

“They grew a lot, you were a big baby when you were born” John looked at the photo and remembered how Luke was born. 

“I wasn't that big” he remembered photos of himself as a baby and he never looked too big.  

“8 pounds is big for a newborn” John could picture Luke holding his baby as he did so long ago. 

“Okay you do have a point” the father and son laughed together, John loved having these little moments. “Dad, how did you feel when I was born?” he asked out of nowhere.

“Well I was happy of course, I thought you were gonna be my last so it was kind of bittersweet and I had already had so many kids before you” he held his son's hand. “I just loved you so much and wanted to protect you like how I did your other siblings and there was something inside you that I didn’t see in your other siblings”. 

“What was it?” he was more than interested. 

“I’ll tell you later” he got up to start leaving “And luke”. 

“What is it, dad?”. 

“Promise me you’ll love your children and keep them safe, raise them well” he held Luke by the shoulder and hugged him close. 

“I will add, I promise” he hugged his dad back. 

“Good”. 

 

_ Later that night…  _

“He’s excited,” Luke said as he laid his head in the crook of Rufus’s neck as they were laying down. 

“I sure would hope so, they’re coming really soon” Rufus ran his hands through Luke’s hair and kissed his temple. 

“Really, really soon, what date again?” the doctors had finally given an estimated due date. 

“December 15th” that date seemed to be fast approaching. 

“Winter babies” he smiled to himself and looked up at Rufus “They’ll be so cold”. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep them warm” and he hugged Luke closer to feel how warm he was. 

“Dad’s gonna be-” Luke started but his phone rang and he turned over to answer it, the caller ID was Cameron. “Cameron why are you calling so late?” it was about 12 o’clock at night. 

“Luke” he could sense Cameron's seriousness, his voice was somber and deep “It’s dad. Those two words were enough for Luke to jump out of bed and run to his closet to get some clothes on. 

“Cameron what happened?” he put the phone on speaker so he could pull his shirt on and Rufus was turning on the light to see what was happening.   

“I don’t know, mom called, Luke I…” his voice trailed off and Luke could hear Cameron making a whimper. 

“What, tell me!?” he was getting impatient. 

“Luke, I think dad’s dead”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!. Sorry but dont forget to subscribe so you know what happend, leave your kudos, and I really appreciate all the comments and tell me what you think in the comments.   
> -Brandon


	22. All Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming.

_ “Hey little one” John Deacon said as he took the newborn from his wife Veronicas arms and cradled him close. “He’s beautiful” the newborn had a full head of brown curly hair and a face that reminded John of himself when he was younger, then he opened his eyes. His eyes were big and brown like chocolate, similar to Veronicas eyes.  _

_ “He looks like you” Veronica said as she ran her hands through her son’s hair that was so soft.  _

_ “Yeah, he kind of does” John laughed a little and felt his sons soft skin that was still a little red because he was born just a few hours earlier. Then the rest of his children came in, all 4 of them and walked over to the bed to take a peek at their new brother.    _

_ “Does he have a name?” Joshua asked, he was the child born 8 years before the new child that John was holding.  _

_ “Not yet darling” Veronica said and felt Joshua's hair and looked over at her other children.   _

_ “What shall we name you” John spoke to the newborn and felt his hair. “How about Luke” he suggested and the baby did kind of look like a Luke.  _

_ “Luke, thats a nice name” she took Luke from John’s arm and kissed his small head “hello Luke”.  _

_ “Your going to do such great things” John said to his son and kissed his head, he saw something in his son. Something that reminded him so much of his younger self, so full of love and life. He was so beautiful.  _

 

“Luke, Luke, baby, babe come on, LUKE!” Rufus was trying, trying everything. One second's Luke was getting up and talking into the phone but then the phone went silent and Luke fell to the floor and crawled up in a ball. Rufus had no idea what was happening or why Luke was crawled up and crying to himself but not saying a word. All he wanted to do was take Luke into his arms and hold him, do anything to make him feel better. But now none of that was working. “Luke look at me” he took Luke’s chin in his hand and lifted his face till Luke was staring at him with his big brown eyes that were now stained with tears. 

“Luke, are you still there?” Rufus could hear someone on the phone and picked it up to see who it was. 

“hello” Rufus spoke into the phone quickly while still keeping an eye on Luke

“Rufus it's Cameron, where's Luke?” Cameron was frantic and sounded like he had been crying as well. 

“He's...not good, what happened” he glanced over at Luke who was still crying. 

“It's dad, tell Luke to meet me at the hospital”. 

“I'll get him there” he hung up quickly and went to the closet to pull on some jeans as a sweatshirt since he only had boxers on.  “Luke, Luke we have to get going” he walked over to his husband and shook him a little bit before trying to pick him up. 

“D-dad” was all he could get out before falling back again but he didn't curl up, instead he wrapped his arms around Rufuses neck. 

“I know babe I know, we're going to the hospital okay and I need you to walk with me, can you do that?” Luke nodded and Rufus was half carrying him down the stairs. 

“What's going on?” Tigerlily came out of her room downstairs when she saw Luke and Rufus heading to the front door. 

“John is in the hospital, we'll be back in a while” Rufus explained In a rush, he didn't know how long Luke was going to last before he shut down again. “There you go” he helped Luke into the car and shut the door. The car ride was silent except for Luke's cries, Rufus knew there was nothing he could do so he just had to sit through it. 

When they arrived at the hospital it was 1 in the morning, Cameron texted and said to meet him in the emergency room. “Let's go darling” Rufus helped Luke out of the car and walked him to the emergency room where they saw Cameron pacing back and forth and their mother Veronica sitting down. 

“Cameron, what happened?” Rufus asked and Luke ran out of his arms and fell to his knees in front of his mother and cried unto her lap. 

“Luke, look at me” Veronica held Luke’s head and lifted it up and ran her hands through his hair, Rufus and Cameron moved in closer to hear what she was going to say. “Cameron, Rufus” she started choking up, “John was perfectly fine this morning and a few hours ago, but when we went to bed and suddenly I woke up and he wasn't breathing anymore” that was enough for Luke to break down again. 

“Where-Where is he?” Luke wiped his eyes and lifted his head up. 

“Down the hall, but Luke you shouldn't-” she grabbed Luke by the arm but he pulled away. 

“Mom, I’ll be okay” he held her hand and then walked down the hall. 

“Luke-” Rufus wanted to go after him but Cameron stopped him. 

“Let him, I’m going too” Cameron looked at him with tears in his eyes and then followed after Luke. 

“Rufus, come here” Veronica gestured to the seat next to her and Rufus took a seat. 

“Veronica, what do I do?” he asked as he put his head in his hands. 

“There’s nothing you can do Rufus, we’re all in the morning and the only thing you can do is be there for him” she rubbed Rufus’s back as she started crying as well. “You and Luke remind me so much of me and John” she leaned back in her chair and tried wiping her tears “We went through many hard times like you and Luke, but you guys always get through it just like me and John”. 

“But how do you get through this, and with the babies coming in a few weeks i-i just don’t” he almost started crying but took a deep breath. 

“It’s hard now but give it time, the babies will be okay and Luke will heal” from where they were sitting they could hear Luke and Camerons sobbing. 

“I’m going to go get him” this time Veronica didn’t try to stop him and he power walked down to the room where Luke and Cameron where. “Babe, are you okay in there?” he knocked on the door and Luke opened the door a few seconds later. 

“Rufus” was all luke got out before falling into Luke’s arms and holding him close as he cried and cried. “He’s gone-he’s-He’s really gone” he choked out and Rufus wanted to cry with him but decided to stay strong for his sake and just let him cry and get his emotions out. 

“I know baby, I know” he whispered into his neck and kissed his temple.

“Can-Can we go home to the babies?” Luke asked and looked up at his husband. 

“Yeah, we can go see the babies” he lifted him up and held him with one of his arms as Cameron was following behind them. 

“Where are you going?” Veronica asked as Rufus made his way to the exit. 

“Home, Luke wants to go home” he dragged him out and then turned back to the woman “If anything happens made sure to call me” Veronica nodded and waved bye as they left. 

 

“Can you get the box out?” Luke was laying down on their bed, still, in the sweatshirt and pants, he had put on in a hurry. It was Rufus’s idea to keep all the babies ultrasound photos and he kept them all in a little box labeled ‘Meddows and Roni’. 

“Here” Rufus sat the box on the bed and opened the lid, inside was the pile of pictures. 

“They were so little” he looked at one of the pictures when they were in the second trimester. 

“Yeah, now there fat” he was able to make Luke laugh just even a little bit but then Luke started crying again. 

“You know the last thing my dad said to me” she started crying harden and set down the photo “Promise me you’ll love your children and keep them safe, raise them well, that was the last thing” he buried his head in his hands and Rufus rubbed his back. 

“We're going to keep that promise, Luke” he hugged him close and Luke stared at him for a few seconds before kissing him and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Let’s get you to bed okay” Luke nodded and snuggled under the covers and Rufus snuggled up close to him. 

“I love you, Rufus, I don’t deserve you” his voice broke and he let out a few sobs. 

“Hey” he sat up more and looked Luke straight in the eyes “You deserve everything in the world, I love you more than anything” he kissed his cheek and turned the light off. Once Rufus was asleep, Luke slipped under his arm and walked down to Tigerlily room.   

Numb, he felt numb. Of all emotions, all his sensations and all of the pain he felt in his heart. What was he supposed to do? His dad was dead, and nothing he could do was going to change that. A piece of his heart was missing. 

He loved Rufus more than life itself but there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would make it all go away. To stop the darkness, to stop the thought, stop the pain. Death was something Luke always joked about, everyone was going to die, he wasn't scared to die. Now with the babies coming then he was scared of dying. “Tigerlily” he called out her name from the doorway and the blonde woman turned the light on. 

“Luke? What is it?” she called out and looked over at Luke with confusion, he looked terrible. 

“Nothing, I just wanna lay down in here” he answered simply and Tigerlily pulled back the cover for Luke to climb in “Are they asleep?” he moved closer to her stomach. 

“Yeah, goodnight Luke” she turned the light off and went back to sleep very quickly. Luke laid his head next to her belly, next to his babies.

“Goodnight my little duck and my little goose” he traced little circles on the surface. “I’ll protect you both, just remember daddy loves you and so does Papa” he gave it a kiss and curled up close, he finally fell asleep after a long night of darkness. 

* * *

Two weeks later..

_ 30 weeks, size of a a large cabbage….. _

The funeral was two weeks later on a cold October day. During that time Luke had only been outside the house twice, Rufus tried but failed to get him out a little more. The morning Luke was a mess, he had barely said anything in those days leading up and preferred to just to stay in bed the whole day. “Luke, it’s time” Rufus was tasked with getting him up and dressed, Luke said nothing and instead just let Rufus carry him to get dressed and to the bathroom to freshen up. “Ready to go?” Rufus knocked on Tigerlily door and she stepped out in a loose-fitting maternity black dress with a black shaw for her outfit. 

Luke insisted that the babies see their grandfathers funeral since they wouldn’t get to see him when they were born, Rufus didn’t argue. Argue, that was the only form of communication they had in the two weeks. Rufus would try to do something to hold him and Luke would retaliate with fits of anger and screaming at the top of his lungs until Rufus backed off. Rufus would run off somewhere, often to his bandmates or his dad’s place until Luke calmed down. 

“Luke” Tigerlily turned to him as he was standing by the door in a black button-up and a sweater, his hair was a wreck. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek but Luke moved away from her touches, she didn’t say anything more than just frowning at him in a sympathetic way. 

The car ride was silent, no music and no talking. Luke just stared straight ahead of himself, like he was drifting off and nothing could wake him. It was a small funeral, all of John’s children and family members were there and also Roger, Brian, and Freddie attended. Rufus saw his father and nodded but sat next to Luke in the front row, he needed him more than ever right now. The ceremony was nice, there was a pastor and the coffin was right on the stage but nobody wanted to go up to it. 

Luke’s sobs were quiet and his face turned red from all the crying, Rufus wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close as he cried into his shoulder. 

“This isn’t supposed to happen,” Roger said to Rufus as they were outside the funeral hall, Luke was over talking to his siblings  

“What do you mean by that?” Rufus asked and Roger offered him a cigarette and he took it, he needed it especially with the week he’s had dealing with Luke. 

“Deaky is the youngest, it’s supposed to be Freddie or Brian dying first and not the other way around” it was quite a morbid thought but not an untrue one. Freddie survived AIDS so he was a fighter and Brian was the healthiest old man in all of England, but death came to everyone at some point. “He was the baby of our group, he was always supposed to outlive us but it just-it” he started choking on his words “It just didn’t work out that way”. 

“Nothing ever works out that way,” Rufus said to his dad and took a puff of his cigarette. 

“How’s Luke?”. 

“Not good, not good at all” he looked over at his husband, he looked of skinny and frail. 

“Rufus maybe you should-”.

“Take him to a therapist, you really think he would agree to that? Especially in the state he’s in now” he had thought about it but Luke always snapped at him whenever he even suggested going outside the house, so it was a big no-no. 

“Maybe not now, but maybe later when he starts to heal” It made sense and  Luke would need to heal, especially with the babies on the way in a few weeks. 

“I’ll try dad” he was going to, he promised himself that. 

“Can we go home now?” Luke walked over to him and then Rufus looked over his shoulder to see why. The funeral home was surrounded by a gate but he could see paparazzi standing outside and pointing their cameras at Luke. 

“Yeah, let me get Tigerlily” he found her talking with Cameron and told her it was time to go. Luke tried his best to hide Luke by wrapping himself over him like a cover but they managed to get some photos. “Wait here” he helped Luke and Tigerlily into the car and shut the doors before walking over to where the paparazzi were camped out. 

“Rufus can you-” one of the photographers started filming as Rufus stomped over to them but Rufus blocked the camera with his hand. 

“Do you seriously have to be here right now, at a man’s funeral” he was talking to all 5 of them and they turned their cameras on him.  

“It’s a public space, we can-” Rufus stopped him from talking and resisted every urge to grab their cameras and throw them to the ground. 

“It’s disrespectful, do you have no sympathy!” he was almost yelling and turned away to head back to the car since he knew there was no reasoning with these people. 

“Rufus what about your baby and-” that set him off. 

“Don’t fucken talk about my children or my business, asshole” he almost hit the guy but something held him back. Luke was attached to his arm and holding it with a life or death grip. 

“Rufus don’t, it’s not worth it” he muttered loud enough for Rufus to hear and he held himself back. They walked away but Rufus made sure of flip the guy the bird before they got into the car.

“What happened?” Tigerlily asked when they got in the car and saw how upset Rufus was. 

“Vultures” was all he said, he knew it would be all over social media but he didn’t care. He needed to be with Luke right now. 

_ 5 weeks later…. _

“The babies always make you feel better”. 

“I guess so” Luke muttered, they were at their final appointment for the babies before they are born. After the funeral, Luke got a little better with getting out of bed and going out a little more, but his mental state was still in tatters. It took some convincing on Rufus’s part to make Luke come to this appointment, it was an important day. The babies were due in about 4 weeks but most babies are born after their date so they would need to keep an eye on her. 

“Hey” he held Luke’s face in his hands “We’ll finally get to meet them in a while” that made Luke smile a little bit, which was a big step towards his healing. A few minutes later the nurse came in with the ultrasound machine to take a look. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked Tigerlily who was laying on the examining table. 

“Okay, right now but I was having a few contractions but they went away” the phantom contractions were the scariest thing. Tigerlily was terrified and Rufus and Luke tried their best to help her but they had to go away by themselves, they were very common.  

“That’s common but let’s take a look at the babies” this was the part Tigerlily was worried about. Before coming to the appointment she told Rufus ‘I think somethings wrong’ she couldn’t explain why she just felt it. She didn’t talk to Luke about it since he wouldn’t have taken it well. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked, the nurse was silent for a minute while she was looking. 

“It’s the girl,” the nurse said and Rufus could just see Luke’s face start to crumble with nervousness. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Luke spoke up and held Rufus’s hand. 

“The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck” Luke’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up, Rufus massaged his shoulders to try and calm him but he was just as nervous.   

“What does that mean!? Is she going to be okay?” Tigerlily raised her voice and sat up to try and look at the picture. 

“It’s very common about 30% of pregnancies, they usually move and get themselves out of it, and it’s harmless” that made them calm down a little bit but Luke was still panicking. 

“So she’ll be okay?” Rufus asked as he held Luke. 

“Most likely” he didn’t like the word ‘most’ that means there's a possibility she wasn't okay “But the boy is perfectly okay”. 

“Okay good” Tigerlily let out a deep breath but Luke wasn't okay. 

“Can we go now?” Luke asked as he buried his head in Rufus' shoulder. 

“In a minute okay” they had to stay a few more minutes to talk to the doctor but then they were free to go. Luke was quiet the entire car ride home and went up to their bedroom as soon as they came home. “Luke?” Rufus asked and knocked on their bedroom door and getting no response. When he entered the room Luke was laying on the bed and his face was covered with his arms. “Baby are you okay?” no response and he moved closer to the bed. 

“Go away” he muttered but that made Rufus move even closer and shake his shoulder. “GO AWAY!” he screamed, shoved Rufus’s hand off him and turned to face him. His eyes were bright red for crying. 

“Luke, if this is about the babies they’ll be-” Luke wasn't listening and pushed his husband away. 

“IT’S NOT ALRIGHT” he yelled and started pacing back and forth while muttering to himself.

“Baby, the doctors can-” Luke wasn't letting him talk. 

“I don’t give a shit about the doctors!” he snapped back and stormed out of the room. 

“Luke wait!” Rufus called up from the stairs and stopped Luke from leaving. 

“Move out of the way!” he tried pushing Rufus but he wasn't moving. 

“Luke we need to-” Luke walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch but he was still upset. 

“Our babies are going to die” he muttered to himself and he started breaking down in tears, he finally let Rufus touch him. 

“Our babies are not going to die” he hugged him close and pet his head. 

“I've broken Rufus, I’m so broken, I can’t take care of them” he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Your not broken Luke, you're going to be a great father” he whispered in his ear “we’re going to be great parents”. 

“I’m sorry Rufus, I hurt you so badly” he started crying harder. 

“You didn’t hurt me baby, your the greatest thing in my life” he looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Your the greatest thing for me” he wiped his face off a little bit and kissed him. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Tigerlily came out of her room. 

“Nothing” Luke turned to her and smiled at her, he bent down to look at her stomach “You’re going to be okay,” he said to the babies and kissed it. 

“Tigerlily, thank you,” Rufus said to his sister and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“For what?” she asked. 

“Everything”.

* * *

 

_ December 20 _

“RUFUS, LUKE GET IN HERE” it was about 10 o’clock at night and everyone was just settling down. Tigerlily was 5 days past her due date and Rufus and Luke had been keeping a close eye on her. The two men rushed down the stairs and into her room. 

“Tigs what happened?” Rufus asked as they rushed to her bedside, she was curled up in bed and holding her stomach. 

“I think my water broke” she moaned and when Luke pulled back her covers, her bedsheet was wet. 

“Are you having contractions?” Luke asked and moved closer to her. 

“Yes, Yes, I thought they were not real but they started getting stronger AH” she clutched her stomach as she started having another contraction.     

“Okay, we need to get you to the hospital” he helped her up from the bed and helped her walk “How long has this been happening?”. 

“A few hours, but then they started getting closer together but now their about 5 minutes apart” she explained and Luke ran upstairs to the nursery to get the hospital bag. The nursery was fully set up with two cribs, a changing table, a rocking chair, and a closet that held all their clothes, and was ready for the twins when they came home.     

“Rufus, I got everything” he ran downstairs and ran to the kitchen. 

“Luke, what are you doing?” Rufus called from the living room as he was helping her with her shoes and put a jacket on. Luke came out with a box of pop tarts and the hospital bag. 

“We're gonna be at the hospital for a few hours, so we’ll need some snacks” he ran in and put his shoes and coat on. They rushed out the door and into the car, Tigerlily sat in the back and held her stomach. 

“Something's wrong” Tigerlily started panicking and hyperventilating. 

“Tigs breath, breath” Luke tried his best to support her and she started breathing in and out. 

“One of the babies” she took a breath “One is not moving, somethings wrong” she shook her head and tried breathing again but had another contraction. 

“Tigs the babies are okay” Rufus reassured her and luckily it was late at night so it didn’t take long to get to the hospital.

They helped Tigerlily into the maternity ward which was very quiet for the night “Hey, umm my sister in labor” Luke said to the front desk, the receptionist acted pretty quickly and called the doctors and nurses over to help her. They were placed in a room and several nurses came into the room to help her through her labor. 

 

Her labor lasted 8 long hours, with the epidural and Luke and Rufus where next to her and helping her through it all. Rufus was on the phone for a while calling everyone they knew and telling everyone that Tigerlily was in labor, Roger and Debbie freaked out but were very happy. He also called Delilah, Cameron, and Veronica and they would all be there as soon as they were born. Tigerlily was nervous throughout the entire labor, always saying something was wrong but Rufus and Luke tried to calm her. 

“Tigerlily it’s time to push” the doctor came in and positioned her to start pushing. 

“You're doing great Tigs, you can do this” Luke and Rufus cheered and stayed by the end of the bed so they could see the babies coming into the world. “Baby they're almost here” Rufus whispered into Luke’s ear and wrapped his arms around him as they smiled like idiots. 

“I love you” Luke whispered and kissed him on the cheek as the moment finally came. She started pushing and pushing even harder. 

“I can see his head,” The doctor said as Meddows was almost there and the couple kept cheering Tigerlily on as she kept pushing. The room was silent for a second, then very loud with cries of something. The cries filled the room and then Rufus looked down on the table and saw his son. He was covered in blood and discharge but his little chest was moving up and down as he cried. His head was so small and covered with a layer of blonde hair. “Here’s your son” the doctor let Rufus cut his umbilical cord and handed the little boy over to him. 

“Hey Meddows” Rufus was in tears as he looked down at the perfect child in his arms. 

“HE” S A BLONDE” Luke yelled in surprise as he looked at his son and felt his little head which was covered in hair. Then he turned his attention back on his little girl who was still being born, he could see tufts of brown hair. “ONE MORE TO GO” he cheered as Rufus still held Meddows and watched as Veronica was born. The room was silent, there was no crying but Luke didn’t care so he cut the umbilical cord and took the little girl in his arms. 

He held the girl, but something was wrong. The doctors were saying something but he wasn't listening. Her head was covered in brown hair and her skin was pale. Luke looked up at Rufus who was staring at their daughter and asked: 

 

“Why isn’t she breathing?”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL LIKE A BAD PERSON :( if you wanna know what happens then don't forget to leave kudos, subscribe and i really love all your comments and tell me what yoy think of the story so far.   
> -Brandon


	23. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit last chapter for this season. I have spent two months of my life on this story but this is not the ending ;).

_ They took her, they took my baby. _ “Why isn’t she breathing?” That one question caused the entire room to turn upside down, Rufus looked at Luke and then at his daughter who was cradled in his arms and not making any noise. 

“Luke” was all he could get before the doctor rushed over as tried to take Veronica from Luke’s arms, but he wasn’t letting go. He looked down at Meddows who was still screaming his head off as Rufus tried to soothe him. “Luke, he needs you” that caught his husbands attention and finally let the girl go and the doctors rushed her out of the room.  _ Meddows needed him _ . 

“M-my little duckie” Luke stuttered out as tears started flowing and Rufus handed the little boy to him. He stared at the boy and examined every feature and every curve like he was expecting the little boy to be taken away as well. But they didn't, he was perfectly healthy. “My little boy” he held him to his chest and Meddows tears stopped as he was cuddled “my beautiful boy”. Then they remembered: Tigerlily. 

They turned around and saw her late out on the bed as she was still panicking as she finished birthing her placenta. “Where is she?” She was sweaty and looked just about ready to pass out from exhaustion. 

“I don't know, they just took her from me” Luke spoke up and moved his arm a little bit to show her that Meddows was still okay. 

“Meddows” her eyes lit up as she looked at the child and she was smiling. “Beautiful baby boy, beautiful” then she closed her eyes and fell asleep, a nurse rushed over to make sure he hadn't died. 

“She's just asleep, labor is very tiring,” the nurse said and wrapped a blanket around the sleeping woman. Now they where left alone with their son for the first time and they won't everything sink in. Meadows was here and alive, he was everything they ever wanted and so much more. But Veronica…. 

The nurse burst through the door of the room. “You need to come with me” she was talking Rufus and Luke, one of the other nurses came over to take Meddows but Luke held him back. 

“I'll take care of him,” the there nurse said and Rufus looked at Luke like he was saying “let him go” and he did. They followed the nurse down the hall and already had a list full of questions, where was Veronica? What was wrong with her? But the nurse said nothing. They entered into a room full of incubators and some other babies, in the middle was Veronica. 

“I'm sorry,” the nurse said as she stood behind the two men as they looked at their daughter and she put a hand on Luke's shoulder. “She's gone” two words made the couple that waited eight months to see their daughter, named her and dreamed about her. Their words crumbled into pieces. 

“What--what do you mean?” Luke looked at the nurse, he could tell her heart hurt when saying it. 

“Veronica is dead, I'm sorry” she looked at the ground. The word set in and Luks let out a big cry like a dog that was injured and Rufus was in too much shock to even cry. 

“Wh-What happened to her,” Rufus asked he was slipping over his words and buried his face in his hands. 

“The umbilical cord wrapped around her neck not one but twice, and there was a knot in the cord so it cut off her oxygen” she explained, she looked close to crying as well but she had to stay professional. 

“When did this happen?!” Rufus went from sadness to anger, looking for any way to explain it all away. 

“She dies a few hours before she was born” she went over to the incubator and opened the lid. “I’ll leave you two alone with her” and she left the room.

“This is a dream” Luke muttered s he moved close to Rufus.  _ This was a dream-no a nightmare _ , he would wake up and his little girl would be alive and healthy. This wasn't real, none of it was real, he started hitting his head with his hand in an attempt to wake up. 

“Don’t do that baby” Rufus said as he took the arm Luke was hitting himself with and held it with a tight grip. Then he returned his attention to Veronica, she was wrapped in a blanket and had a little pink beanie on like all the other babies in that room. She looked so peaceful and like she was just sleeping and not d-dead, it hurt to even think the word. 

“Hey, beautiful” Luke took the little one into his arms and held her close, patting her head and feeling her face with his finger. “She kind of looks like me” he took her beanie off to feel her curly brown hair. 

“Yeah she does, she’s beautiful” he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Why did they take her?” Luke asked and the tears started up again “What fucked up god would take her from us”. Luke was never religious like the rest of his family, now he had lost all faith in religion. 

“I don’t know why, she was so innocent” their little girl who hadn't even heard her parent voice, or seen what the world had for her was taken away. It was at that moment when Rufus looked at Luke holding their dead baby girl in his arms that he knew. Luke would never be the same person, he would be the same man he fell in love with. The one who was funny and spoke his mind no matter how weird it was, but it would take a long time to get back to who he once was. It would get better with time, but time seemed so far away. 

“I-I wanna have her ashes put into the goose toy” he spoke through tears “so she can always be my little goose”. 

“Okay we can get that done” Rufus nodded, he wasn't even thinking about her funeral yet. “I think it’s time” they couldn’t stay there forever, Meddows needed them and so did the rest of their family. Luke handed her off to Rufus so he could hold her for the first and last time. “I love you Veronica” he whispered in her ear and held her for a few minutes longer and then handed her to Luke so he could say goodbye. 

“I love my little goose” Luke whispered and cried, they made sure to take some photos before they left and as they left Luke still had her little pink beanie clenched in his hand. They looked at their baby for one last time and then the door closed. Luke’s knees gave out and he fell to the floor outside the room and Rufus managed to catch him, he shrieked and sobbed uncontrollably. Rufus started crying as well and they cried together outside the room, and then he looked up and down the hall. Just a few feet away from them was Roger, Debbie, Delilah, Cameron, and Veronica sitting in the hallway outside Meddows room. 

They all looked at Rufus first and then down at Luke, once they saw the pink beanie in his hand they didn’t need to ask any more questions. They knew Veronica was gone. All their faces where a mixture of shock, horror and then sadness. Rufus helped Luke up from the floor and walked him back to Meddows room and then Rufus was left to explain to his entire family what had happened. 

“is-Is Veronica” Rufus mom Debbie spoke first and she was already starting to cry. 

“Yeah” Rufus answered simply and they were all silent for what felt like an eternity. 

“What about Meddows is the-” Roger didn’t wanna say the word. 

“No, No he’s fine and perfectly healthy” he answered quickly and they all let out a sign in relief. 

“Rufus, i-i’m so sorry “ Delilah got up from her hair and hugged Rufus tightly, she had tears in her eyes. Rufus started breaking down as well. Cameron and Veronica were crying and cuddled close together. 

“Can-Can we see Luke?” Veronica asked as she hugged Rufus and tried wiping her tears.  

“Okay, but be prepared” he wasn't sure what state Luke would be in. He opened the door and saw Luke sitting on a chair near Tigerlily’s bed and holding Meddows in his arm and smiling down at him. “Luke, they're here to see the baby” Rufus entered first and Luke looked up at him and cast a look that read ‘did you tell them’ and Rufus nodded. He smiled at his visitors and got up to greet them. 

“This is Meddows” he held him out further so his family could see him snuggled up in his blanket and a blue beanie on his head. Veronica wanted to hold him first but she hesitated “It’s okay you can hold him” and he passed the little boy to his mom.    

“Hey Meddows, you beautiful baby boy” Veronica cooed as she held him and passed him off to Delilah. 

“Your right” she looked over at Rufus “He does have your stupid face” it helped alleviate some of the sadness in the room. 

“Hi..i’m Cameron” Cameron didn’t really know what to say through his crying but he just acted like his adorable, awkward self. When he handed him to Roger and Debbie they were silent for a minute. 

“He’s-He’s perfect” Debbie was crying, she was looking at her first grandchild and she saw so much of Rufus in Meddows. The same little button nose, soft blonde hair, and soft skin. 

“Meddows” he was speechless and he looked up at his son and then back at the baby. “I remember when you were born and you were the loudest and most energetic baby, and now my youngest son had a baby and..” he stopped to compose himself as he started crying. “I’m so happy for you Rufus” he walked over to his son, hugged him and handed him back the baby. 

“I’ll go change him” Luke took Meddows and looked at him for a few seconds. Then he noticed something, “Rufus come over here” he gestured for him to come closer. Then Meddows opened his eyes, his eyes were the same shade of bright blue as Rufus. 

“He has blue eyes” Rufus smiled at his little boy and everyone moved over to take a look “He’s so beautiful”. Luke was smiling to hide his sadness, what eye colors where Veronicas? He was caught between the two feelings. 

“He has blue eyes” they looked over at Tigerlily who had just woken up and was looking over at the others. 

“You feeling okay?” Rufus asked her and walked over to her bed. 

“My everything hurts” she moaned and rubbed her head like she had a headache. 

“The pain meds will start to wear off soon” Luke walked over with Meddows still in his arms. 

“Where Veronica?” she asked and when she saw only Meddows, Rufus gave her a look that told her everything. Her face started to crumble and she covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry! I’m so-so Sorry” she started crying and breaking down. 

“Tigs it’s not your fault” Rufus tried to reassure her and hold her close, he was holding back tears as well. 

“Rufus, Luke, I let you down” she held her brother's hand “You deserve better, you deserve to hold Veronica, and she’s just-”. 

“She’s in a good place now, and we still have Meddow's” he was trying to think positive, for her sake and for Luke’s sake. She looked over at Luke who was changing Meddows into a onesie, his blue eyes on full display. 

“Hey guys” She waved to Roger and Debbie and they joined her by her bedside. “Hey, Meddows” Luke brought him over and let her hold him “I’m you auntie Tigs, your so handsome” she felt his hair and held his little hand. 

“Thank you,” Luke said to Tigerlily, it wasn't her fault for what happened to Veronica. 

“Knock, Knock” the voice came from outside the room and then all of Rufus’s bandmates came in. Almost 10 people were crowded into a hospital room that was meant for 6 or 7.    

“Glad you guys came” Rufus greeted his friends with a hug and they were all already focused on Meddows, Rufus had told them what happened a few hours earlier. 

“Hey, Luke” they all greeted Luke with a smile and hugged him as best as they all could with the baby still in his arms. 

“I thought” Dan Hawking stepped up and pulled out the guitar case that he had brought with him “some music would lighten the mood” he brought out his acoustic guitar. 

“Good idea,” Roger said to Dan as he sat on a chair and played some random cords, Meddows seemed to get very excited at the music. 

“He likes music already,” Rufus said as he saw the little smile that appeared on his son's face as the music kept going “We may have another Taylor drummer on our hands”. The whole room burst into laughter, Luke could already picture Rufus sitting Meddows in front of a drum kit as soon as they got home. 

“Any requests?” Dan asked and Luke already had something in mind. He started singing: 

_ Hey Jude, don't make it bad _

_ Take a sad song and make it better _

_ Remember to let her into your heart _

_ Then you can start to make it better _

Dan played along as Luke sang and held Meddows to his chest. Rufus couldn’t resist recording a little bit of it. 

_ Hey Jude, don't be afraid _

_ You were made to go out and get her _

_ The minute you let her under your skin _

_ Then you begin to make it better _

 

_ And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain _

_ Don't carry the world upon your shoulders _

_ For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool _

_ By making his world a little colder _

_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

 

Rufus looked on as the song continued. He looked at Luke, his beautiful husband whose face was streaked with tears and curly hair were in a big ball. He was still beautiful, nonetheless. Then back at his son who had the most beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. In three years everything changed, Rufus wasn’t thinking about himself anymore. 

He was thinking about the family he would have to provide for and keep safe, Luke and Meddows were his everything now. Luke was no longer the boy who felt out of place at a premiere and would start a romance with a long haired blonde rockstar, he was Luke Taylor the famous musician, husband, and father. Even Delilah was different, she was happy and still the same weird, energetic person everybody knew but more mature. 

Meddows was already a smiley and happy child. This isn't the end of their story, it was the beginning. 

 

_A new beginning._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i NEVER SAID THIS FIC WAS HAPPY. Thank you so much for reading my shit and sticking around for this long, their will be a sequal, it might either be in another book or i'll add it on to this story IDK yet. I'm also working on a seperate book on Delilah. I love all your kudos, bookmarks and please leave a comment telling me what you think. Also cheak out my profile for more stories and stay tuned for seasons two. BYE   
> -Brandon


	24. ANNOUNCMENT

**SO THEIRS A SEQUAL. It's posted in another works on my profile. This story will be a lot longer and will take place over about 21 year, while this one only happened over 3 years. I hope you will enjoy it, don't forger to go leave kudos, bookmarks, subscribe for updates and LEAVE COMMENTS. I love all your comments.**

**[LINK TO THE SEQUAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701893/chapters/44354851) **

**-BRANDON**


End file.
